Internal Affairs of the Heart
by BingChiLing
Summary: Alyssa Chau Series #3. Internal Affairs is showing an interest in Morelli's moral conduct. Is Morelli in danger of losing his badge or will be able to clear his name? Will Benito "The Champ" Ramirez get his walking papers because of Morelli's misconduct?
1. Chapter 1

**Internal Affairs of the Heart**

**(Alyssa Chau Series #3)**

_**Notes and Disclosures: **__Most of the characters and settings in this story are borrowed from the amazing world of Stephanie Plum by Janet Evanovich. I am not making a profit from this story. _

_**A/N: **__This is the third installment to my Alyssa Chau Series and takes place right after "Hair Today. Gone Tomorrow." _

_I want to shout out a special thanks to my bestest friend, Shazz, for all of her overwhelming love and support. Without her I wouldn't be continuing this crazy hobby of mine. This story is dedicated to her. Misty Plum's been modeled after her beauty, confidence, and fierce loyalty._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"You want your fucking toast? Here's your fucking toast!" I chucked it across the room.

"What the hell is your problem, Cupcake? Are you insane?" the tall, hard-bodied, handsome Italian man shouted back at me, ducking the flying toast.

The crazy toast-hurling woman — that's me — Alyssa Chau. I've been told on several occasions that I have a hot irrational temper. This may or may not be one of those moments. I haven't decided yet.

The man — well, that would be my current boyfriend, Joe Morelli. He's one of the best detectives on the Trenton PD payroll. And I'm not just saying that because I'm biased since I happen to currently share his bed. I'm saying it because it's true and he has one of the highest number of closed cases. In fact, that's how we met. He was chasing a lead, I was held captive, and the rest was history.

We've been dating for about three months and honestly we fight like an old married couple. We're already shacked up together in the house that he inherited from his Aunt Rose in the heart of The Burg. Now before you get all mortified at how fast we're moving in our relationship, this is only a temporary living situation.

I'm currently homeless due to the fact that I became a target of some gang violence and my apartment was firebombed. So, while I'm waiting for my apartment to be available, Joe asked me to move in with him. And as you can see from the current events, it's going quite swimmingly. What started out at first as a fun co-habitation to an all-out dog and cat fight almost daily. And today's fight was about — you guessed it — toast.

"Cupcake, I have to be at work in fifteen minutes and I need my toast and coffee."

"So your job is more important than mine? Is that what you're saying? It's ok for me to be late but it's not ok for you?"

"I have a meeting this morning with the chief. If you knew there was only two slices of bread left why didn't you buy more?"

"Why didn't I buy more bread?" I screamed like a banshee. "Why didn't I buy the bread, you ask? I bought the milk yesterday because someone left one drop in the cartoon and put it back in the fridge. Who does that? And now I'm responsible for buying the bread too?"

Yeah, not our finest hour but this is what it's been like for a while now. Domestic bliss lasted for about a week before it turned into a war over everything from what was for dinner, who got to control the television remote, to how to properly load the dish washer.

"I'm at work all day. The least you could do was take care of the grocery shopping."

"You're a real piece of work, Morelli. You're not the only one running around working your ass off here. I don't even do the grocery shopping when I'm on my own, what makes you think I'm going to do the grocery shopping for you?"

"Cupcake, I have a real job—"

"—Excuse me? And I have a make believe one?" I bellowed.

I'm currently a career Bond Enforcement Agent also popularly known as a Bounty Hunter. How I fell into this career was a total fluke but the short version is girl gets laid off from cushy office job, girl's best friend blackmails cousin, girl's best friend's cousin gives girl job. And because this girl has no formal training, she often falls into garbage, picks up the occasional stalker, and often gets things such as cars blown up.

And apparently it often gives Joe heartburn because he thinks I can't do my job. Even though I may not nab my skips in the most conventional way, but I always get my man.

"You want your fucking bread. Fine! I'll buy your fucking bread," I threw my plate to the floor and yanked the toaster out of the socket and slammed it to the ground.

"You're fucking psychotic," he seethed.

I stepped up to him. "That's right, Morelli. I'm _crazy_," I raged with an emphasis on the word "crazy" while I waved my arms around maniacally — probably not the best way to defend my case to the judge when I get thrown in jail for domestic abuse. "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it," he pushed me back into the kitchen and grabbed my waist lifting me up on the counter and began unbuckling his belt.

"I thought you were going to be late for your stupid meeting with your chief," I smirked.

"I'll tell him I ran into traffic," he yanked down my panties and slid into me.

I yelped and wrenched his face down as our lips crashed into an angry heated kiss. And often our fights ended exactly like this. I wouldn't say that this is the healthiest of relationships but it was definitely fun in the heat of the moment.

I pushed Joe's chest away from me with my foot. "Get away from me, you brute!" I said playfully.

He leaned over and kissed me as he fastened his belt, "I have to run, Cupcake. I'll be home late tonight, so don't wait up for dinner. I love you."

I slid off the counter and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I-I — I'll replace your toaster," I said stuttered.

He shook his head and slipped out the door. I stared at the door as it clicked closed. What was wrong with me, it's not like I didn't feel "that" with Joe. I just for some reason couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth, I mean how hard is it to really say those three simple little words?

"I lo…lo…uhhh…uhhh…shit!" I swore to myself. I'm all kinds of messed up.

I looked over at the mess on the ground and found Joe's monstrous orange dog eating the toast on the ground. "Bob, stop it," I tried grabbing the bread from his mouth without any luck. He took off with a piece of toast in his mouth and one stuck to the side of his coat. Yeah that jelly is going to be a doozy to get out of his coat. I'll leave that for Joe to take care of tonight.

What? Don't judge me, it's not like Bob's my dog. Shit, maybe I am a really lousy roommate after all.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I thought I'd go for a quick fun little intro before jumping into the nitty gritty. =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I can understand why some of you would think that the focus on my story is to make it a "Cupcake" story from the first chapter. But my intentions is not to make it focused on any "Cupcakes" or "Babes." My focus is on Alyssa and her story and it just happens to be that right now Joe has come out to play but that doesn't mean that Ranger's that far behind. =)_

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "I lo…lo…uhhh…uhhh…shit!" I swore to myself. I'm all kinds of messed up. I looked over at the mess on the ground and found Joe's monstrous orange dog eating the toast on the ground. "Bob, stop it," I tried grabbing the bread from his mouth without any luck. He took off with a piece of toast in his mouth and one stuck to the side of his coat. Yeah that jelly is going to be a doozy to get out of his coat. I'll leave that for Joe to take care of tonight._

_What? Don't judge me, it's not like Bob's my dog. Shit, maybe I am a really lousy roommate after all_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I bounded down the stairs after a refreshing shower and swung the door open. A beautiful tall, slender curly-haired brunette with the most stunning green eyes in a black pant suit held up a badge and stuck her hand out, "Ms. Chow, I presume. I'm Detective Iris Mancini."

I shook her hand, correcting her pronunciation, "It's pronounced _Cho_. Detective Mancini, what do I owe this pleasure."

"May I come in, Ms. Chau?"

I stepped aside, "Please." I shut the door behind her, "Now what is this about?"

"I was hoping I could ask you a couple of questions about Detective Joseph Morelli. I understand that you and the detective have an intimate relationship," she looked around assessing the area and stopped her gaze over the mess trailing from the kitchen.

Suddenly I felt embarrassed for not cleaning up right after Joe had left for the precinct. "We are in a relationship, yes."

"A little problem this morning," she pointed down at the broken toaster.

"An accident," I corrected her and shuffled to the kitchen to retrieve the broken toaster and dumped it into the trash can.

"How long have you and Officer Morelli been dating?"

"About two months." Officially that is. "Excuse me, but is there a reason why you're asking personal questions about Joe and my relationship?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ms. Chau, I am with Internal Affairs and I've been asked to launch a full investigation on Detective Morelli. There are individuals who are suspicious of the detective's conduct in the last few months."

An investigation? On Joe? What the hell is going on? "Detective Mancini, I don't know why you'd be interested in Joe. He's a good cop and he's exceptional at his job. His colleagues will vouch for him as will I, professionally, as a Bond Enforcement Agent. Now unless, you want to officially question me, I need to get going with my day. I'm already running late."

She nodded, "I am sorry to disturb you, Ms. Chau. I will let you get going but I'll be seeing you around."

I opened the door, "I look forward to it Detective Mancini."

She stepped through the door and paused. She turned around and raised her finger, "Isn't Benito Ramirez's preliminary hearing is this afternoon."

I shot her a baffled look.

"Didn't Detective Morelli make you aware that, Ramirez is scheduled to go in front of the judge today?" she asked me quizzically.

"Yes, he did. Must've slipped my mind." More like Joe's an ass and didn't keep me informed. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. I'm assuming that Detective Morelli will be present."

"I'm sure he will be since he was the lead on the case."

"Interesting, considered that you're in a relationship with him and you were also very close to the case from what I understand." She nodded again, "Have a good day, Ms. Chau."

What is going on? I wondered as I watched the beautiful detective saunter off just as Bob bounded up to me and threw up his breakfast in the foyer.

"Bob!" I shouted in defeat. I grabbed my keys and purse off the side table and headed out the door. What? Don't judge me. I didn't see anything and I'm running late.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hey! Did you forget to tell me something this morning before you left for work? You have a lot of nerve keeping me in the dark, Joe! Oh and a beautiful lady detective came by this morning after you left asking questions. Just thought you'd like to know. Call me!" I shouted into the phone before hanging up.

Either he knew I found out and was dodging my calls or he was still in his meeting. Either way, I was plenty pissed. I skipped heading into the Bond's Office this morning and decided to start the day with hunting down my two skips from yesterday that I was too lazy to go after. That was one of the big pluses of being a Bounty Hunter. I didn't have a set nine to five job where I had to answer to a nagging boss. Well, that's not entirely true, I did have a nagging boss — Vinnie, owner of the _Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Company_ — but I don't take him seriously. I am pretty much free to do my job the way I want and if I want to skip a day I can without having to answer to anyone.

I pulled up to the house which happened to be right next to Mooner's. Mooner aka Walter "The Moonman" Dunphey became a friend of mine when I first started out as a Bounty Hunter. He's a complete stoner who has a few loose screws but so far has proven to be pretty helpful and almost harmless.

I stepped up to the door and knocked as the door pushed open. I ducked my head in the door and could hear the sounds of a war game in the blaring in the background and two men yapping to each other. "Hello? Is anyone home? Your front door was open," I called out.

No answer.

"I'm coming in unless you ask me not to," I said stepping through the door.

I walked towards the sounds and found two greasy guys in their late twenties sitting on the couch playing video games in a living room stocked piled to the ceiling filled with boxes of miscellaneous items from waffle makers to tires. "Ahem," I cleared my throat.

The two guys slowly turned around and smiled. "Whoa! It's the Bomberooni!" Mooner cried out. "How's it going, Dudette?"

"Going pretty good, Mooner. I'm here for Dougie Kruper and I presume that would be you," I turned to the other guy.

"That would be me but most people call me 'The Dealer,'" he beamed.

"Well, then I suppose by your reputation as 'The Dealer' is why you were charged then. You missed your court date and I'm here to take you in to get rescheduled."

"Whoa! Really? I'm totally sorry, man. We just got this game and we've been playing it nonstop for the past two days. I'm, like, not in any trouble, am I?"

I shook my head, "Nope, if you come with me right now, we can get you rescheduled and I'll have someone come down and have you re-bonded right away."

"That's so cool of you dude. To show my appreciation, help yourself to anything of your choosing," he pointed to all of the crap in the room.

"Dougie, what exactly do you do?"

"I deal!"

"But what do you deal?"

"Anything and everything. You need it, _The Dealer's_ got it. I can get you great deals on cars to kitchen appliances."

"You wouldn't by any chance have a toaster, would you?"

"Of course! By the window sill next to the pot plant."

"You mean _potted_ plant," I corrected him.

"No dude, the pot plant."

I scrunched my nose at him. These two were definitely a pair. I walked over to the window sill and picked up a pretty good quality toaster. Much nicer than the one at Joe's, he better appreciate this.

"Do you think we could finish this level first before we go? You can stay. We have pizza," Dougie pleaded.

I shrugged, "Sure why not." I plopped down on the couch and grabbed a slice. See how could Joe expect me to give up this lifestyle? Free toaster, free pizza, and nobody was expecting me to be anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "Do you think we could finish this level first before we go? You can stay. We have pizza," Dougie pleaded._

_I shrugged, "Sure why not." I plopped down on the couch and grabbed a slice. See how could Joe expect me to give up this lifestyle? Free toaster, free pizza, and nobody was expecting me to be anywhere._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey want to go grab a drink tonight?" I asked Connie and Lula as I dropped off my FTA receipt on Connie's desk.

"Sorry, darling. I have to stay at the office until Vinnie gets back from posting a bond down at the courthouse and it's my cousin Danny's engagement party tonight," Connie said underneath of her big dark curls.

Connie was Vinnie's Office Manager and straight up Jersey. The easiest way to describe Connie was two words: Betty Boop. She had to high squeaky voice, huge ta-tas, and even bigger hair. Gossip has it that Connie's family has mafia ties and she's one tough lady who you do not want to cross.

"Short Round, you know I would love to join you but this hot mama's got a date!" the large black woman wearing a lime green spandex dress that was ten times too small for her stated.

Lula was a former Stark Street hooker. She fell victim to Benito Ramirez no thanks to me and decided to reevaluate her life and start anew. I suggested her helping Connie out at Vinnie's Bond's Office as their file clerk and so far it's been a perfect set up. Lula was definitely someone to admire. After she got out of the hospital, she went straight to work and a month later, enrolled herself in some night classes at the Community College.

I scrunched my nose at her, "Short Round?"

"Yeah, you remind me of that little girl with the slanty eyes in that one _Indiana Jones_ movie. You know the one that runs around yelling, 'Dr. Jones! Dr. Jones!' Cute little bugger," she shook her head.

"Umm…Lula, that wasn't a little girl. It was a little boy, and my eyes aren't that slanty…" I said touching my eyes.

"Damn, he sure have a high squeaky voice like a girl," Lula muttered.

_Buzz._

"Hello?"

"Cupcake."

"Oh so now you decide to call me back."

"Cupcake, I'm sorry. I was in court all day."

"Why didn't you tell me, Joe?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

"So you thought it'd be best that I hear it from strangers rather than my actual boyfriend?" my temper flared.

"I need to tell you something. I'd rather tell you in person but I'm pulling a double shift today."

"I'd rather you tell me now anyways!" I said impatiently. "I've been waiting for your call all day. I'm not going to sit around and wait for the morning for you to tell me what happened."

_Pause._

"He was released on bail, Cupcake. His lawyer worked a different angle to get him released and the judge granted it," Joe said quietly.

_Pause._

"Cupcake? Are you still with me?"

"Who the hell would bond him out?" I gritted my teeth.

"Vinnie," he answered slowly. "Don't do anything rash. I don't want you to be alone while he's out. Can you stay with someone tonight?"

"Yeah…Joe, I need to go," I said carefully right as the office door swung open and Vinnie entered.

"Ok, remember please stay with someone and tomorrow we'll work on getting the restraining order papers together. I love you, Cupcake."

"Yeah."

_Click._

I began to follow Vinnie to his office, "Where are you going in a hurry, Vinnie? I need to talk to you."

He scuffled into his office quickly and slammed the door and fumbled to lock the door. I jiggled the door knob but it wouldn't give. I pounded on the door. "Open the door, you fucking weasel!" I shouted.

I stepped back a few steps and charged into the door and bounced off the wood slamming into a solid wall behind me. The wall wrapped its hands around my arms and set me aside. I watched the black boot kick in Vinnie's door as the hairs on my neck stood on end. I looked up into a pair of dark eyes and quickly got sucked in to a trance.

"Babe," the tall muscular, mocha latte skinned, wall in black acknowledged me.

I swallowed hard trying to come back down to earth, "Ranger."

"What the hell? You're paying for that door!" a high pitched squeak came from inside of the office.

Remembering what I was doing earlier before Ranger made my brain turn to mush, I charged across the room and leapt onto the oak wooden desk and slammed into the oily weasel looking man sitting in the chair, knocking him over. I dug my knee into his chest and wrapped my hand around his scrawny neck.

"How could you?" I bellowed as I grabbed his greasy hair and yanked his head back.

"I don't know what you're so angry about!" he sputtered.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me!" I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Alyssa, let me explain!" Vinnie pleaded.

"By all means, please explain to me why you would bond out that monster who tried to _kill_ me!" I slammed his head into the floorboards.

"If I didn't bond him out, Sebring would've! The bond was too high for me to lose to that bastard!" he spit out.

"Money! You risked my fucking life for money?" I cried out in anger slapping him across the face. "How could you do that to me? After all he did to all those women. After all he did to _me_!"

"You can't treat me this way! I'm your boss! I could fire you!" he argued back.

Suddenly I was airborne and set down on my feet. Ranger stepped over to Vinnie and lifted him up off the ground by the scruff of his neck and smashed him into the wall.

"If you fire her, then you can guarantee that no man from Rangeman will work with you again," Ranger said coldly.

"I-I wasn't going to fire her. I was just saying I could," Vinnie plead.

"If Ramirez lays a finger on Alyssa, I will come back here and make sure that you will no longer be able to sit on your ass comfortably. If he skips, you will give the papers to Rangeman to bring him in. Is that understood?"

Vinnie let out a whimper.

"Understood?"

Vinnie's eyes bugged out of their sockets while he nodded his head vigorously.

Ranger crashed him into the wall, "I didn't hear you!"

"Y-yes!" Vinnie blubbered.

"Good," Ranger released his hold on him and let Vinnie slide down to the floor. He stepped over to me and placed his hand on the small of my back and maneuvered me out of the office and shut the door.

Lula stood looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I stepped away from Ranger and threw my arms around Lula. "Oh, Lula, I promise you that he will not touch you again. I'll kill him with my own bare hands."

Lula shook her head, "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. He's obsessed with you, not me. I was just in the way."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Lula," I smiled at her. "I think I'm going to run home and take a nice long hot shower. Lula got me in the mood to watch some _Indiana Jones_." I turned to Connie trying to avoid Ranger's gaze as best as I could. "You got my fee for Mooner?"

Connie nodded and handed me a check.

"Thanks, Connie," I smiled. "Stop looking so worried, girls. I'll be fine. I'm shacking up with a cop remember? I couldn't be in better hands," I said trying to reassure them.

They just nodded their heads as I stepped out of the office and walked towards my POS rusted gray 1988 Nissan Pulsar. The car made me feel like I should go to the local CVS and buy myself a home perm kit and perm my hair up really big, invest in a faded jean jacket and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Why you ask? Because there's no way in hell a person in their right mind would be driving around that POS unless they were stuck in some sort of time capsule from the 80s.

"Babe," Ranger said stepping up behind me.

"Ranger, please don't. I'm not in the mood to talk. Thank you for what you did in there but I really just want to head home."

He wrapped his hand around my waist and led me down the alley next to office. He leaned me up against the wall and lightly caressed my cheek and leaned down and kissed away my tears.

"Ramirez, will not hurt you again, Babe."

I didn't respond and looked down at my feet.

He tilted my chin up and gazed directly into my eyes, "Do you understand?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

His lips came crashing down on mine and my whole body caught on fire as his hand snaked its way up my shirt and back down to my ass. As his hands firmly cradled my ass, I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his torso. Our bodies melded together. Ranger's kisses were like a drug. I was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy. His kisses were intoxicating.

I pulled away from his lips only for him to trail then down my jawline and down my neck…

"Ranger," I said breathily.

"Babe."

"We can't. Stop," I said with very little conviction.

No response.

"Ranger!" I said a little more firmly but for some reason my hands were still tangled in his hair and my body felt like jelly. Then I felt my bra snap, "Ranger! I said stop!"

He pulled back and gave me a wolfish grin, "Are you sure you really want me to stop, Babe?" I could feel his thumb circling my hard aching nipple.

"No," I replied automatically. "What? I mean yes!" I smacked him on the chest but my hand lingered a little too long on his finely sculpted pectoral. "Fuck. Why do you do this to me?" I shook my head. "You know I'm with Joe now. You need to quit it."

"Is it really the cop you want?" he said pressing his hardness against my throbbing core.

_No, I want you, Batman. _"It's not like there's a line of men beating down my door to date me," I replied sarcastically.

"So that's your reason for being with the cop? Because you don't have any other options?"

"NO! I care about him and he's a good guy. He…he l-lo-loaves me…"

"_Loave_, Babe? Is that a thing," he smirked.

"You know what I mean," I shot back irritated.

"Then why are you in this alley with your legs wrapped around me?"

"What?" _Oh._ I looked down and slowly untangled myself from Ranger. "This is your fault! You dragged me in here and pushed me. Why are you always doing this to me?"

"Because, Babe, I'm an opportunist. And when I see a window of opportunity, I take it. "

_Ugh._ Men. I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him. "Whatever, Ranger. I'm going home." I waved him off and clumsily stumbled away. Stupid jelly legs!

"Babe," He caught my wrist and pulled me back into him. His hands glided up the back of my spine, l let out a soft moan and laid my head on his chest. And then he did it — he refastened my bra and held me upright.

Thanks, Ranger. Such a gentleman. I rolled my eyes

"Babe," his lip curled slightly.

Stupid Batman ESP.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter:**__"Babe," He caught my wrist and pulled me back into him. His hands glided up the back of my spine, l let out a soft moan and laid my head on his chest. And then he did it __—__ he refastened my bra and held me upright. _

_ Thanks, Ranger. Such a gentleman. I rolled my eyes_

_ "Babe," his lip curled slightly._

_ Stupid Batman ESP._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The music swirled around in my head as I closed my eyes and let the music take control of me. I opened my eyes for a second and scanned the room for Misty and finally spotted her by the bar with her arms wrapped around the neck of a fine blond specimen. I smiled to myself and continued to dance.

When Misty called me up that evening and asked me to go dancing with her, I jumped on it. Sitting in Joe's empty house alone was beginning to get old quickly and for once I really didn't feel like being alone. I mean not that Misty and I were truly hanging out. I was dancing alone while she was in the arms of her next prey.

This was our thing. We would go out dancing together, she'd sink her talons into some sexy unsuspected buck, I would find my own corner of the Universe and dance to my heart's content, then Misty would leave with her new catch of the night and I would walk home.

It couldn't be that easy, you're probably thinking. Actually it is. Misty is a gorgeous 5'7", all legs, long wavy-blond, blue-eyed, well-endowed and is no doubt all woman. So, all she has to do is shoot a look at her target and he's putty in her hands.

Me? I was a loner. Spent most of my life alone, my parents died when I was eleven and I grew up in and out of foster care. I got used to the feeling of spending time alone and it's actually what I prefer most times. So, walking home alone wasn't that big of a deal to me. Actually it was nice and relaxing. My apartment building was only a few city blocks away from Club Metro and it was the one time that the city seemed to be at peace.

I felt a hand slid around my waist from behind and the unwelcomed hot breath with a strong hint of alcohol lean into my neck. I continued to dance as he pushed his excited little member into my lower back. "I suggest you remove yourself or I'll be happy to introduce you to the end of my knife tucked into my boot," I said firmly.

"Bitch," the guy muttered and slipped away.

I continued dancing and shrugged it off. I've been called worse. Of course I was lying about the knife. I mean, how uncomfortable would that be to dance with a knife in your boot? And knowing my track record, I'd probably end up slicing my calf up somehow with it sitting in there.

The lights slowly flickered on giving everyone the cue to get the hell out. The hot guy or girl that you were currently dancing with turns out not to be as hot as you thought they were in the dark. Reality sinks in and everyone leaves to go back to crash on someone's couch because they're too drunk to go all the way home or you decide what the hell I'll take this person home anyways and slide into bed.

Me? I take my cue to take my nice 9 block walk home. I stopped to give Pete, the bouncer, a quick hug before heading on my journey. I plugged in my earbuds, tucked my ipod into my chest pocket of my faux leather jacket went on my way.

I walked about three blocks when something made me stop in my tracks, a drop of water landed on my cheek as a melodic beat flooded my ears. I stretched my hand out to catch the droplets of rain on my hands. The rain started falling harder but I couldn't help it, my feet just automatically walked me into the middle of the road in the pouring rain and _"This beat just flows right through my chest."_

_This beat is!  
Automatic, supersonic hypnotic funky fresh  
Work my body so melodic  
This beat flows right through my chest  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body  
Let me see you 1,2 step_

I began to glide through the puddling water towards the middle of the street, forget that it was raining or the fact that the cold fall winds was freezing my face off and sang at the top of my lungs. Now don't tell me that you haven't ever had the urge to dance in the rain especially when a great song fills your ears.

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it  
(Jazze made it)  
So retarded, top charted  
Ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff_

I strutted over to the lamp post.

_And yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it_

I leapt onto the lamp post.

_No I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1,2 step_

I swung myself around the lamp past and slammed into something hard and lost my grip on the metal pole and began to fall. Cradled in the arms of a large muscular arm I was dipped and twirled and found myself staring at a wet black t-shirt. I stumbled backwards trying to regain my balance and leaned against the lamp post.

He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down onto mine. I'm pretty sure that electricity was flying because I felt a jolt throughout my body and the lights began to flicker. Coincidence? I'll just continue to believe that whenever Ranger's lips met mine, we conducted an unexplainable electrical current.

"Babe," his lips curled slightly as he pulled away.

"Ranger," I said out of breath.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the rain?"

"Ummm…dancing."

"I see, but why?"

I shrugged and pushed him back, "I was walking home and just suddenly felt the urge to start dancing."

"Your apartment's ready?"

I scrunched my nose. _Shit._ I forgot home temporarily was at Joe's which was significantly further.

Ranger let out a quick chuckle, "Come on, Babe. I'll take you to Morelli's. We need to get you out of those wet clothes. You're shivering."

I nodded and let out a loud sneeze. Ranger deposited me into his Cayenne Turbo. The seat was already nice and toasty as I melted against it.

_A-choo!_

I sniffled. Crap, I guess dancing in the rain wasn't such a genius idea. My phone buzzed on the inside of my jacket.

"Hello?"

"Cupcake, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you had fun with Misty tonight."

"Yup, I broke in my dancing shoes." _A-Choo! _"Excuse me," I apologized.

"Don't tell me Misty left you behind and you tried to walk home in the rain. Are you catching a cold? Did you forget that you're not living in your apartment?"

I scrunched my nose. "No, I didn't forget. Sheesh. Give me some credit, Joe. I got a ride home. And I'm sure it's just allergies or something," I said annoyed.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be on an undercover assignment for a couple of days. So I won't be around for a while. I dropped Bob off at my Cousin Mooch's place so you don't have to worry about him. I hate to say this but I'm thinking you should ask Ranger if he could have his thugs watch over you while Ramirez is out and I'm away."

"They're not thugs, Joe. I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"Please, Cupcake. It'll make me feel much better while I'm away on assignment."

_Pause. _

"Please?" he pled once again. Damn him. I was a sucker for the word "please" especially from big tough men.

"Fine," I replied begrudgingly.

"Thank you. I'll miss you. It won't be the same without you sleeping next to me."

"I'll miss you to. Be careful and try not to get shot."

"I'll try, Cupcake. I love you."

"I-I…I love skittles!" I said quickly, disconnected the phone and threw it on the floor and stared at it.

I could feel the vibrations coming from Ranger's chest as he chuckled inwardly.

"Cut it out, Ranger," I shot him an angry glare as he made a right turn. "Hey, you're heading in the wrong direction. Joe's place is in the other direction."

"We're going to Haywood."

"Why? Ranger, I'm tired and as you said, I need to get out of these wet clothes and into a steaming hot shower."

"I can help with all of that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Morelli's not home. Ramirez is loose in Trenton. You're staying at Rangeman. Morelli asked you to have us look out for you, didn't he?"

I opened my mouth to argue but got caught up in another sneeze instead.

"This isn't a negotiation, Babe," he said firmly as he pulled into the Rangeman garage.

Ranger maneuvered me through the garage and into the building. I gave Hal and Bobby a quick finger wave as we passed the control room. Once we made it to the seventh floor to Ranger's penthouse suite. I watched his peeled off his shirt as if it were his second skin and toss it to the floor as he walked into the bedroom. I stood there too scared to move and unaware of what my next step was supposed to be. I couldn't very well follow him into the bedroom as he was probably buck naked.

"Babe, are you going to stand there all night," Ranger said amused as he reappeared in the door frame in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Yes," I replied stubbornly.

He moved towards me and walked me into the bathroom inside his room and flipped on the shower. Instantly steam began to fill the shower and Ranger left closing the door behind him.

Ranger's bathroom was fit for a king. He had an enormous luxurious porcelain tub and huge shower with a showerhead that a girl would be lucky to marry.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down on my face. I closed my eyes and thought about what my next steps were going to be with the whole Ramirez fiasco. Would I really be able to avoid him for the next two weeks before his trial date?

Who am I kidding Ramirez isn't even going to show up for court. This was too much for me to process. I thought that he was off the streets for good and now here he is walking around Trenton a free man once again.

The image of Candy's pleading eyes staring intently back at me as Ramirez drove his dagger into her chest will forever be engrained in my head. As I blinked back tears, I saw her cherry red lips mouth, _"You did this to me."_

I shook my head quickly trying to remove the images from my head. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo, I suddenly felt nauseous as the pungent smell of metal filled my nostrils. I watched as the clear water spilling over my head began to change to a tint of brown. I looked down at the drain as the water swirled around my feet. The brown color grew with intensity.

I cried out and realized that the water was turning a rusted brown. I pushed the shower door open and stumbled out tripping over the edge. As I went sailing, across the bathroom all I could see was Candy's dead accusing eyes staring back at me.

* * *

_*Song = Ciara's "1, 2 Step"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter:**__I shook my head quickly trying to remove the images from my head. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo, I suddenly felt nauseous as the pungent smell of metal filled my nostrils. I watched as the clear water spilling over my head began to change to a tint of brown. I looked down at the drain as the water swirled around my feet. The brown color grew with intensity. _

_ I cried out and realized that the water was turning a rusted brown. I pushed the shower door open and stumbled out tripping over the edge. As I went sailing, across the bathroom all I could see was Candy's dead accusing eyes staring back at me._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

I was awakened by the sound of water being turned off. I quickly glanced to my right to see that the only thing left of Ranger in the bed was the imprint of his body. I scurried out of bed and untangle myself from the web of sheets only to tumble clumsily off the bed.

"Babe."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Ranger staring down at me sprawled eagle style on the floor. His chocolate brown eyes pooled with passion caused a warm tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I gulped, "Morning."

He yanked me up to my feet and pulled me close to his body and lowered his mouth onto mine. The heat crept up my face once I realized the only thing standing between us was his towel loosely wrapped around his waist and a large black t-shirt.

Wait. Where were my underwear? Did Ranger and I…Oh my god…

I stared into his chest battling the conversation going on in my head.

"Babe, nothing happened," he replied pointedly and took a step back. His lips curled slightly, "If we had, you would never forget."

I rolled my eyes. Damn that man's ESP. And damn him for being a cocky bastard in every meaning of the word. I was getting a horrible dull headache and touched my hand to my head. My fingers landed on a bandage.

He stole another quick kiss and padded off to the closet, "You knocked yourself out cold last night in the shower. Bobby patched you up. It's not that bad."

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's only five, Babe. Go back to bed. I'm heading down to the gym. Unless you'd like to join me?"

I rolled my eyes.

He kissed me on the forehead, "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, next time," I said sarcastically slid back into Ranger's immaculate bed. I started sneezing profusely. I groaned loudly pulling the blanket over my head. What a great time to get sick, Alyssa.

The covers were pulled off of me and replaced with a heavy warm Ranger. He caressed my cheek, "I'm going to send Bobby up here to check you out."

I shook my head, "I'm ok."

"Babe, you're coming down with something. It's better to do something about it earlier rather than later," he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"No, it's o-o—" _A-Choo! _"—kay!" I sneezed out. I opened my eyes and saw Ranger running his hand down his face. "Oh my god. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneeze in your face," I tried to hold a straight face but ended up laughing uncontrollably.

"So you think that's funny?" Ranger said with his blank face on.

I stifled another chuckle and nodded my head slowly.

He let out a growl and attacked my neck with kisses. I squirmed and giggled hysterically, "Ranger, stop! I'm sorry! It's not funny," I gasped. "I want to sleep now! Go to the gym!" I panted out.

He stopped and leaned in to give me an electrifying kiss and walked out the door.

That man's going to end up being the death of me.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I woke up groggily and felt around blindly for my cell phone on the night stand. "Hello?" I croaked out.

"Ms. Chau?"

"Yes."

"This is Detective Mancini. We met yesterday. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, this is fine. What can I do for you, Detective?" I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"I was hoping that you could take some time out of your schedule today to meet with me at the precinct."

"What is this about?" I sneezed and sniffled.

"I would prefer to discuss this down at the station if you can make yourself available."

"I'll swing by after I drop by the Bond's Office to pick up some files. Let's say around eleven?"

"That's perfect. Just ask for me when you get here."

_Click._

Wow, another person with impeccable phone manners. How come I can't seem to meet people with proper phone manners?

"Alyssa?" I heard from the living room as the front door shut.

"In the bedroom," I shouted back.

Bobby popped up in the door with his black medic bag dressed in his black Rangeman uniform. He flashed me a gorgeous grin and walked over to me. All of the employees at Rangeman, also known as the Merry Men as I affectionately call them, were a bunch of gorgeous buff men. Bobby not only was a Rangeman _G.I. Joe_ solider, he also moonlighted as the company medic.

"Ranger tells me that you may be coming down with something and asked me to come check you out."

I nodded and blew my nose in a tissue.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I shot Bobby an apologetic look.

"It's ok, go ahead and take that. I don't have anywhere pressing to go."

I mouthed thank you to him as he took a seat down next to me and answered, "Hello?"

_Silence._

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I repeated.

"_Babe_," a voice snickered on the other line.

I froze.

"Or do you like _Cupcake_ better?" the voice continued to snort. "You know, I generally like a challenge, but I'm not sure if I like this type of challenge. I have to get rid of two men to win your affections?"

_Silence._

"Can you imagine how exhilarating it would be to swim around in their blood together as we make love?" he chuckled quietly.

"Where are you?" I rasped.

"Did you want to see me already? I didn't realize you missed me that much. I'm not ready for you yet. But don't you worry your little head. We'll be together soon. Don't let those men touch you. You're mine."

_Click._

I dropped the phone and looked up at Bobby looking down at me with concern.

"I need to go," I croaked and shot off of the bed and out the door.

"Alyssa! Wait!" Bobby shouted after me.

I flew down the stairs so fast that I didn't have time to dodge the tall blond man walking up the stairs. I collided into him knocking the both of us back down a few steps as he caught me and tried steadying me.

"Whoa, Beautiful! Where's the fire?" Lester asked jokingly and quickly wiped the smile off of his face when he looked at my face.

Lester Santos was another one of Ranger's Merry Men but also happened to be Ranger's cousin. I have to say that Les is probably one of my favorite Merry Men. He doesn't hide his emotions like the others and defies the odds of the typical Rangeman stereotype of blank faces and emotionless. He's a jokester and a relentless flirt.

"I-I need to go," I cried and tried to step out of his grip.

"I don't think so, Beautiful. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

I shook my head and tears began spilling out of my eyes, "No. I need to go!"

"Alyssa!" I heard Bobby shout from above.

Suddenly there were a number of heavy footsteps approaching us.

"Babe, what's going on."

"Nothing!" I shouted hysterically. "I just need to go!"

"Boss," Bobby stepped forward and handed him my phone, "she got a call from Ramirez and then took off."

"Leave us!" Ranger barked.

Lester loosened his grip around me and kissed the top of my head, "You come find me or call me if you need anything, Beautiful."

"Babe, what did he say?" Ranger asked calmly after everyone left us alone.

"Nothing."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Babe," he said with more firmness in his voice and grabbed my hands and kissed the inside of my palms.

"He said nothing," I said stubbornly and pulled my hands back.

He cradled my face in his hands. "Babe, please."

I closed my eyes. There it was, the word "please." The word that broke down my defenses and the worst part was that he knew it.

"He called me 'Babe,'" I whispered. I could feel Ranger's muscles tense up.

Ranger pulled my lips into his and gave me a heartfelt kiss. "I won't let him touch you," he growled into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the nape of his neck. "I can't stand to have anybody else hurt because of me."

"Babe, don't worry. Let's get you back upstairs and clothed. You're giving my men quite the peep show," he smiled and pointed to the corner at the camera.

My face burned quickly as I yanked the hem of my shirt down and gave the camera a quick finger wave and followed Ranger sheepishly back up to seven.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous Chapter **__"Babe, don't worry. Let's get you back upstairs and clothed. You're giving my men quite the peep show," he smiled and pointed to the corner at the camera._

_My face burned quickly as I yanked the hem of my shirt down and gave the camera a quick finger wave and followed Ranger sheepishly back up to seven._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"You don't need to go in with me, Les," I said stepping out of the SUV.

"I'm your partner for the day so I go where you go, Beautiful."

I stepped in front of him, "I'm serious. I don't know what this is all about and I don't know how long it'll take. It may take all day for all I know. I know you have better things to do than sit around the police station waiting for me. Seriously, what do you think is going to happen to me when I'm surrounded by a bunch of cops?"

He frowned.

"Think about it, Les. I'll be fine and if I have any problems. I'll give you a call."

"Let me clear this with Ranger first."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Yo. I'm dropping Alyssa off at the precinct. They asked her to come down to ask her some questions. She wants me to leave. Affirmative," he disconnected and clipped the phone back to his belt. "Ranger says it's ok."

"Well, great then! We've got permission from Batman," I said sarcastically.

"Beautiful, you're the only one who can get away with throwing attitude around that man," he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Les, I can't breath," I sputtered.

"You better call if something comes up," he released me.

I gave a quick finger salute, "Aye aye, Captain," and headed into the precinct.

I bumped into an officer shuffling through a bunch of papers. He dropped them and quickly dropped down to retrieve them.

"Sorry about that," I apologized helping him retrieve all of the papers.

He looked up, "Don't worry about it; I've come to expect disaster the minute you step within a five mile radius."

"You're hilarious, Carl," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Carl Costanza was an old college friend of mine back in the days. He's now a Trenton Police Officer who thinks he's the funniest man on earth. He's usually the first to start the poll of bets from his fellow officers on when my next disaster would be.

He gave me a quick hug, "You here to talk to Mancini?"

"Yeah, you what that's about?"

He looked at me with concern, "Yeah and it's not good."

"Stop putzing around, Carl, and give me an idea of what's going on."

He frowned, "It's about Morelli. IA is investigating him."

"Ms. Chau, so glad that you could join us today," a voice came from a few feet away.

"Be careful, Aly," Carl quickly added before taking off.

"Detective," I acknowledged her.

"Let's go have a seat in Room 3. Would you like anything? Water? Coffee?"

I sneezed and shook my head, "A box of tissues would be nice."

"Paxton, get a box of tissues into Room 3 for us, will you?" she shouted at a scrawny man in uniform.

"After you," she ushered me into the room with a single metal table and two metal chairs. "Please have a seat."

I sat down in the chair and shivered. The cold steel felt like ice through my jeans. "What is this about, Detective?"

"Ah, right down the business, I see," she gave me an approving nod and sat down across from me.

"Ms. Chau, are you in an intimate relationship with Detective Morelli?"

"I thought that we had that question covered already, Detective. Yes, I am in a relationship with Detective Joseph Anthony Morelli."

"I'm sorry for the repetitiveness of my questions, Ms. Chau. We just want to make sure that we get the facts straight. And how long has this relationship been going on?"

"Two months."

"So after Ramirez's arrest?"

"Yes."

"Not before?"

"No," I said firmly.

"But you familiar with Detective Morelli?" she asked but sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, we were acquainted."

"I believe that you two were well acquainted before the Ramirez incident, am I correct?"

I looked at her carefully, "Yes, Detective Morelli was the officer that saved me when I was taken hostage by Lupinski. What does this have to do with anything, Detective?"

"And you still stand by your claims that you were not involved with Detective Morelli romantically before the Ramirez arrest?"

I grew angry, "I told you already, no."

"You two grew pretty close, pretty fast within only 2 months. I mean you're living with the man."

"Temporarily. If you've done your homework, Detective, you would know that my apartment was firebombed and is still under construction. Joe, offered to let me stay with him until I can move back in."

"Ms. Chau, I assure you, I've done my _homework_. I am very thorough. And we find it very interesting that whenever you seemed to find yourself in a situation Detective Morelli was always quick to respond and happened to always be on the scene."

"He was a good friend at the time and was concerned for me so he was there for me. I mean that's what friends are for right?"

"It's just interesting that you two became friends so quickly and every single situation you were in, he was the lead on the case. You have to admit, Ms. Chau. It's mighty suspicious. He was lead on the Lupinski case, Ramirez, The Slayers, and the hair snatcher which happens to also be major cases that you were involved in. It seems a little too suspicious to be a coincidence."

"Are you saying that I can't be friends with the officer on a case I'm involved in? Because if that's your logic, then there are several other officers that you should also be looking into. I happen to be good friends with several of the officers in the TPD."

"No, Ms. Chau, but what you can't be is romantically involved with the case lead. Because of this issue, several of Detective Morelli's cases are being reopened and are at risk at being reopened and dismissed as a mistrial."

"That's ridiculous! They can't do that!" I shouted.

"Unfortunately, it's true and that's the main reason why Ramirez has been released on bail."

I bit down on my lip, "I'm not lying, Detective. Joe and I did not declare our relationship until after Ramirez's arrest." Well, not completely lying. I mean Joe and I were walking a pretty thin line on this one. Oh hell, if Ramirez goes free because of a stupid technicality like this, I'm never going to forgive myself.

"When was the last time you heard from Detective Morelli?"

"He called me last night around 1:30am. Why?"

"You haven't seen or heard from him since?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know where he is?"

I shook my head again.

"So he didn't tell you where he was going to be?"

This bitch was really working my last nerve. "No, he just told me that he was going to be away for an unknown amount of time because he was going away on an undercover assignment," I replied haughtily.

"Interesting," Mancini made a note on her notepad.

"What is that supposed to mean? Don't you people know where he is? Joe would never disclose any confidential information to me."

"Detective Morelli requested for leave of absence yesterday after the Ramirez hearing. Nobody's heard from since then."

"I don't understand. He said he was going on assignment. I assumed it was for the TPD. He wouldn't have a reason to lie. Joe is a good cop. I don't understand why you're doing this to him."

"Ms. Chau, our intentions are not to take Detective Morelli down. We're here to seek the truth. If he is indeed the cop you claim him to be, then help us clear his name and tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. And I would tell you if I knew what was going on with Joe right now but I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and I last spoke with him last night. If you need to see my phone records, I give you permission. I have absolutely nothing to hide."

"What about this photo?" she said pulling a photo out of a folder and slid it across the table.

I blanched. "I-I…"

"This was taken and sent to you by Ramirez, is that correct?"

I nodded and a tear fell on the photo. It was the photo of Joe and me in his bedroom with me sitting naked on top of him.

"So far your story isn't panning out very well, Ms. Chau."

"Am I under arrest?"

"No."

"Then I would like to leave," I stood up. "I have a lot of work to do today and you're cutting into my day."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, Ms. Chau. We will be in touch." Mancini stopped in front of me before I reached the door, "It would be within your best interest for you to let us know when you do hear from Detective Morelli."

I yanked the door open and marched to Carl's desk, "Can you give me a ride to Joe's? I need to pick up my car."

"Sure. Let me let Big Dog know that I'm heading out. Why don't you meet me out front?"

I sniffed and nodded. Damn cold. "Thanks," I smiled as he handed me a tissue.

This afternoon was a total bust. I went after two of my skips and couldn't even get close to nabbing a single one of them. But then again, I wasn't in the mood and didn't try very hard either. When they took off running, I just walked back to my car and drove off. I wasn't in the mood to tumble in the grass or much less break a sweat today. I just wasn't having it.

Before I heading back home and calling it quits for the day, I thought I'd give it one more try and go down the sleazy motel out on Grant Avenue a little ways outside of Stark to see if I couldn't pick up Destiny Peterson. She was arrested for solicitation and _Grant Avenue Motel_ also known as the _Bang Bang Motel_ was one of her frequent spots.

I pulled up to the stop sign to make a left onto Grant when a beat-up black Toyota Corolla sped past me down Grant and I could've sworn the man driving the car looked a lot like Joe. I pulled onto Grant and turned into the gas station across from the motel and watched the car pull into the motel's parking lot. The man got out of his car and looked behind him as if to see if anybody was following him.

The fucker was none other than Joseph Morelli at least he looked a hell of a lot like Joe. I watched him as he carefully approached one of the doors and knocked. A beautiful leggy blond came to the door dressed in a professional charcoal gray skirt suit came to the door and pulled him into the room with a kiss and shut the door. I stood there gawking for a few minutes not knowing how to comprehend this situation.

I mean I had to expect this situation was going to happen to me sooner or later right? It's my dating trend. Also, I couldn't forget about the Morelli reputation of being a bunch of players. Maybe if I just turn around and pretend that I didn't see anything, everything will be ok.

Who knows that might not even be Joe. My imagination could just be getting the best of me. It had to just be Joe's doppelganger. I mean there are tons of tall, lean, good looking, full-blooded Italian men strutting around Trenton.

Plus, Joe wouldn't do that to me. Right? He just couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous Chapter: **__I mean I had to expect this situation was going to happen to me sooner or later right? It's my dating trend. Also, I couldn't forget about the Morelli reputation of being a bunch of players. Maybe if I just turn around and pretend that I didn't see anything, everything will be ok._

_Who knows that might not even be Joe. My imagination could just be getting the best of me. It had to just be Joe's doppelganger. I mean there are tons of tall, lean, good looking, full-blooded Italian men strutting around Trenton. _

_Plus, Joe wouldn't do that to me. Right? He just couldn't._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

I mean there are plenty of good looking Italian men walking around Trenton who fit Joe's description. That wasn't Joe. I'm just tired. I should just put my car into drive, continue home, take a nice long hot shower, and stuff my face with some much needed piping hot Pino's pizza.

_HONK!_

I leapt back a few feet, startled at the middle-aged man yelling profanities at me from his car. He maneuvered around me and sped off. I looked around and realized I was standing in the middle of the street heading towards the rundown, disease infested motel. I don't even recall stepping out of my car. I'm telling you, sometimes my body has a mind of its own. It doesn't always listen to me.

I approached the door carefully and leaned my ear up to it as close as I could without touching it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pudgy, sweaty, balding middle-aged man clumsily fumbled out of his room a few doors down and let the door slam behind him. He looked up at me, turned a hideous shade of red before running to his car and taking off. I shook my head. I never understood the concept of paying for sex. It's so disgusting and the chance for catching diseases is so high.

I squatted and tried to peek through the window where the curtains allowed a sliver of light to shine through. I saw the blond woman sitting on the bed with the man standing over her with his hands on his hips. The woman had a concerned look on her face and patted the bed beside her. The man sat down and ran his hand down his face the way Joe did when he was stressed about something.

"You know you'd be a terrible spy," a soft voice whispered in my ear.

I almost let out a loud yelp right before a hand clamped over my mouth and steadied me as I began to topple over.

"Beautiful, you'll easily get caught if you keep up all of this noise. You should be more aware of your surroundings," I looked up at Lester's smiling face.

I wrangled myself out of his grasp and punched him in the arm, "Thanks, _Ranger_," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" I rasped out in an angry whisper.

"I was passing by?"

"Wrong answer."

"I've been tailing you all day. You're sloppier than usual today, Beautiful."

I scrunched my nose at him, "Why have you been following me around?"

"Because those were my orders from Ranger," he said casually as if it wasn't any big deal. "You," he pointed his finger at me, "were supposed to call me and let me know that you left the police station. Ramirez is out loose looking for you. Running around town alone is not what you should be doing right now."

I opened my mouth to read him the riot act but was cut off by an ear blowing sound of metal crunching and what sounded a lot like an explosion. We turned to look across the street at the commotion and saw a mac truck on top of a large scrap of metal, that may have very well been something that resembled my car, with what looked to be a year's supply of coke strewn all over the ground.

The door swung open behind us, and I spun around coming face-to-face with a very shocked Joe Morelli.

"Cupcake?" he asked surprised.

"Morelli," my eyes narrowed and face hardened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" his voice grew angry.

He had the nerve to ask what the fuck _I_ was doing there? But before I could answer him, his ears perked up to the sound of sirens closing in. Without even a moment's notice or a single goodbye, he swore, threw around some of his Italian hand gestures, and took off in his POS car that I didn't recognize.

The blond bimbo gave me a smirk and walked over to her shiny white Mercedes SLK and drove off. Ok so she didn't really look like a bimbo, she looked more like a very classy prostitute…Ok, she didn't look like a prostitute…what prostitute drives a freaking SLK? I let out a loud sigh, she looked like a classy, rich, business woman. If Joe wanted to be with her, why didn't he just dump me and date her? Why meet her at some sleazy motel?

"Beautiful, are you going to go over there and check out that scene over there or you going to spend the rest of the day arguing with yourself?"

"What makes you think I'm interested in what's going on over there? How do you even know if that's my car?" I asked him, trying to live in the land of denial. Losing all of these cars was starting to get mighty depressing.

He quirked an amused eyebrow at me.

"Damn fucking Morelli," I muttered crossing the street over as the black and whites pulled up to the Robots in Disguise war scene. Looks like the Decepticons won this battle.

Carl approached us with a shit eating grin spread across his face. "It's been quite a while since your latest debacle hasn't it, Aly?"

"Can it, Carl," I gave him the evil glare. How the hell does this stuff happen to me anyways? I parked my car innocently along the curb at the gas station and yet this guy just decides to monster truck his Coke Truck over my POS car?

After giving my statement to Carl, and all of the other officers announcing who won the latest Bombshell Bounty Hunter disaster pool, Lester offered to take me back to Morelli's.

What's this pool, you ask? Well, I've developed quite the reputation for destroying cars especially by seemingly blowing them up, hence the nickname "Bombshell Bounty Hunter." It's been known that I'm a joke of a Bounty Hunter. I don't know how to do my job very well and I'm not actually trained to make apprehensions. So, the precinct boys thought it'd be funny to start running bets on my next latest disaster. This time around it was an Officer Bertelli a Parketing Meter Maid that won the pool. It wasn't my fault. I just seemed to be a magnet for disasters.

"You're pretty quiet over there," Lester said breaking my thoughts.

"Not much to say," I grumbled, not understanding how Joe could do something like this to me. Even after he knew what I went through with my ex-fiancé, Dickie Orr.

Dickie Orr aka Horse's Ass was my fiancé three years ago up until I caught him doing the town whore, Joyce Barnhardt, on our dining room table. After that, I went on a men hiatus for three years until fate brought me into Joe's arms as an unexpected hostage. My three year dry spell turned into a pool of men falling into my lap and one of those men was also Ranger.

This hot Cuban took me under his wing and attempted to show me the ropes of wonderful world of bounty hunting. He is the best at the business and it made me feel special to learn from the best. But I hate to admit to the fact that I'm not the best student, I'm what you would call…stubborn.

"You know, it may not be what it looks like," Lester tried to reason.

How sweet of him, I thought in disgust. Men are all scum of the earth.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous Chapter: **__"You know, it may not be what it looks like," Lester tried to reason. _

_How sweet of him, I thought in disgust. Men are all scum of the earth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Lester pulled up slowly to Morelli's house and threw on his blank face. In the driveway was a black SUV and Morelli's front door was wide open. Lester pulled parked the SUV across the street and gripped my arm tightly to keep me from getting out of the car.

"Stay here," he ordered as he pushed a button on the dash.

"Control Room," a voice boomed over the speakers.

"I'm requesting backup at Morelli's. There's a black SUV with the tags Alpha-Tango-Bravo-four-nine-two. His front door is wide open. I'm going in to check it out."

"I'll dispatch backup. Someone should be there in five."

"Roger that," he pushed a button and disconnected. "Beautiful, stay here in the car."

I shot him an "are you fucking kidding me" look.

"Beautiful, Ranger would kill me if anything happened to you. So let me check it out and I'll let you know if it's clear to go in."

I stared blankly at him.

"Please."

Damn these men in my life. "Fine," I said begrudgingly and slumped back in the seat with my arms crossed.

He smiled and stepped out of the car. Once he disappeared through the front door, I slipped out of the SUV. What? I never said how long I'd stay in the car. _Sheesh_. Don't judge me.

I reached into my purse searching for something to use in terms of protection. I felt my handcuffs, a pack of gum and a pen. What the hell? Everything must've fallen out of my purse in the car that was now a giant abstract paperweight.

I pulled out the pen and held it in front of me and carefully stepped through the threshold and came face-to-face with a gun pointed to the right of my head. In front of me was Lester with his hands up and three men with their guns trained on him.

"Drop the…pen?" the guy with the gun to my head instructed confused.

I let the pen slip out of my hands and fall to the ground.

"Beautiful, didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Lester asked defeated.

"You didn't tell me how long I needed to stay in there," I replied snidely.

"What did you think you were going to do with a pen? Beautiful, I've heard of the saying that 'the pen is mightier than the sword' but that's taking it a bit literally isn't it?"

"Shut up, Les. The real question you should be asking is what the fuck are these people doing in my house?" I shouted angrily.

"_Your_ house, Babycakes?" the taller man with the crooked nose asked lowering his gun and walked towards me. "Last I checked this house belonged to a Detective Joseph Morelli."

I gave him my best glare, "I'm currently residing here, so yes, I would consider this to be my house for the time being. So, who the hell are you?"

The man gave me a crooked smile…everything about this guy just looked crooked. "I'm Detective John Rizik, Trenton PD," he flashed me his badge. "Who's the man with the gun?" he pointed back at Les.

"That would be my friend Lester Santos. Can you please tell your men to lower their guns and tell me why the hell you've broken into Joe's house?" I asked impatiently.

He nodded to the men and they all lowered their guns. Lester walked over to me and stood next to me possessively. "I'm very sorry that we barged in here like this, Babycakes. We're looking for your boyfriend. He's gone off the radar and he's wanted for questioning."

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" a voice boomed from the doorway.

I looked over and saw Bobby and Cal with their guns drawn. Instantly everyone went for their pieces. I jumped forward holding up my hands, "Bobby, Cal, it's ok. These men work with Joe."

They both looked at me uncertainly and back at Lester. Lester nodded his head and they lowered their guns. I rolled my eyes, so my word wasn't good enough for them, they needed confirmation from Les?

"Detective Rizik, do you have a warrant to search Joe's home?" I turned back to the crooked looking cop.

He gave me another creepy crooked smile, "There was no need for a warrant. We had probable cause. It is fairly certain that Detective Morelli is wrapped up in something very illegal. He's been spotted a few times fraternizing with a major Mob boss' daughter. He's considered armed and dangerous. We saw his truck parked in the garage and when no one answered, we helped ourselves."

I flashed back to the blond bimbo and frowned, "Joe would never do that. Sure he may be a chauvinistic, lying, cheating pig of a man but one thing I do know is that he's a good cop. He would never do anything to jeopardize his job."

"According to the IA Department's records, you stated that your relationship with Detective Morelli is only two months young. That's very little time to truly know a person, Babycakes."

"My name is Alyssa," I said indignantly. "And I know Joe well enough to know he's a good cop. I may have only dated him for two months, I've known him longer than that and he's got a great reputation. If you do not have any real questions, Detective, I would like you to leave or I will place a call to your captain and file harassment charges against you and your men."

"I'm deeply sorry if we've disturbed you. If you do happen come across Detective Morelli, please do give me a call," he tried sliding his business card down my shirt.

I snatched the card out of his hand angrily.

He chuckled, "I can see why Morelli keeps you around even though he's got that fine piece of ass, Terri Gilman, on the side. You're a fireball. I bet you're a wild one in the sack."

Les tensed up and let out a low menacing growl as I dug my nails into his arm trying to keep him from lunging at the prick.

His men all chuckled and followed him out the door. Bobby slammed the door behind them. "What the fuck was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know. Joe is caught up in something. Detective Mancini has been questioning me about him. Now these detectives and Les and I saw him across town in a rundown motel with a blond woman who I'm assuming is this mob boss' daughter. I don't know what to think. At first I thought he was being investigated because of our relationship but it seems to be something much bigger."

Bobby stepped over to me and gave me a hug. "Ranger's requesting you start carrying your gun on you at all times. It's looking more and more like you may be targeted for something Morelli is currently involved in."

I scrunched my nose, "My gun blew up in my apartment remember?"

He smiled and slid his firearm into my purse.

I sighed and leaned by head down on Bobby's chest and sniffled. Joe what have you gotten yourself into? I hope that I wasn't wrong in my blind faith in him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I tiptoed down the stairs quietly and heard the soft sounds of the _Late Night with Jimmy Fallon _in the background. The lights from the television were reflecting off the shiny bald head sitting on the couch. I slowly glided over to the couch behind the man on the couch being extra cautions as not to step on any creaky floorboards.

"Bomber, why are you out of bed?" the bald head asked without turning around.

"What? How did you know I was behind you? I was sneaky like a _ninja_!" I cried out hopping over the back of the couch and landed next to Cal.

"Bomber, your reflection was in the television screen and you're far from being sneaky like a '_ninja_.' And if you were a ninja, you have to be one of the loudest ninja's in the world. You sniffled the entire trip down the stairs and cried out when you banged your knee up against the banister."

I swatted him playfully, "That was mean."

He shrugged, "I'm honest. And sometimes the truth sucks."

"It must be so boring babysitting me," I sighed reaching up to kiss his skull tattoo on his forehead.

Cal was one of Ranger's men who like all of the Merry Men looked scary but especially so because of this huge flaming skull tattooed on his forehead. But behind this tough guy façade, he's one of the nicest guys I know. He's actually a very good listener.

"Nothing with you is boring, Bomber," he replied ruffling my hair.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Ha ha. You're so funny."

"What are you doing up? It's past one."

"I couldn't sleep. I'm so confused and it's really weird sleeping in Joe's bed without him in it…" I said quietly. "I don't know why I feel so sad. He's a lying, cheating, asshole. And if I can get my hands on him, I'll shove his 'boys' so far up his ass, he'll be seeing stars."

Cal swallowed hard and moved away from me slightly, "You don't really know if he cheated on you. It may just be a misunderstanding. You don't really know what was going on at that motel, right?"

I sat up and turned to him quickly, "You weren't there! She planted a hard, long wet one on him when she greeted him at the door! What else would there be? And, what has he got himself involved in that's got his own precinct chasing after him?" I sunk back down in the seat.

"I don't know, Bomber. But maybe you should try not jumping to conclusions until you get some of the facts straight."

"I guess. Rational is not one of my strongest suits," I yawned loudly.

Cal grinned at me. "No. Really? I would've never guessed," he laughed sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You really should get some sleep."

"You're right. I'm exhausted," I grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and swung Cal's arm around me and snuggled up to him.

He tensed up and gave me a startled look.

"I can't sleep upstairs alone, so either I sleep down here with you, or you come upstairs with me," I said firmly.

His muscles relaxed as he pulled me in for a tight squeeze.

"Night, Cal," I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Bomber," he kissed the top of my head.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The bright sun shot lasers through the blinds urging me to wake up to challenge the day. The morning was an evil being that threatened my very existence. And for some reason today, it felt even more threatening. I could feel its cold eyes boring into my soul.

My face was buried in a hard black chest and a strong arm held me tight. I sighed contently and slowly stretched awake out of Cal's grasp. Prying my eyes open, a large hazy shadow sat in front of me.

"What the—" I shrieked, jumping back into the couch.

"What?" Cal shouted in a confused daze as he jumped to his feet with his gun.

I blinked several times to focus in on the figure. "Ranger?" I gasped at him sitting on the coffee table with his hands steepled with a cold blank look on his face.

_Shit._ What's got Batman so pissed off?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter: **__"What?" Cal shouted in a confused daze as he jumped to his feet with his gun._

_I blinked several times to focus in on the figure. "Ranger?" I gasped at him sitting on the coffee table with his hands steepled with a cold blank look on his face._

_Shit. What's got Batman so pissed off?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Boss," Cal shifted nervously.

Ranger didn't move, "Go home, Cal. Your shift is over."

"Yes sir," he put his gun away. "Bye, Bomber," he said quickly not looking at me and retreated out the front door.

"What are you doing here, Ranger?"

He didn't move.

"Are you not going to speak to me or not?" I asked crossing my arms.

He let out a low menacing growl and within seconds he'd pinned me down on the couch and was hovering over me. "You sleeping with my men now, Babe?"

"What?" I shouted angrily and tried to push him off of me without any success. I flopped back down on the couch in defeat. My cold was getting worse my nose was stuffed and I was starting to feel aches and tension in my neck.

"I find you this morning in the arms of the man assigned to watch you in a skimpy t-shirt and shorts. What am I supposed to think?"

"_You_ left him here to be with me," I argued back sniffling.

"Not for you to _sleep_ with him," he growled.

"I couldn't sleep! So I slept on the couch _next_ to him. I didn't sleep _with_ him. Not that it's any of your business. What's it to you anyways," I glared back at him.

He pulled me into him and kissed me possessively and snaked his hand up my shirt. He ground himself up against me.

I was suffocating under his kisses unable to breathe through my nose. "Ranger, stop," I said firmly placing my hand on his chest. He pinned my hands above my head and continued to shower my neck with kisses working his way down my t-shirt and bit down and my protruding nipple. "Ranger!" I shouted. "Stop!"

Ranger sat up suddenly and looked at me.

"You can't do this in Joe's house," I said quietly. "It's not right, and I'm still with him even if he is a piece of shit."

"Babe," Ranger looked at me amused and stood up.

"I need to get ready," I got up off the couch and stood up in front of him. "So...you were jealous of me and Cal, huh?" I said slyly circling my fingers around his chest.

He grabbed ahold of my ass and lifted me up to him crashing his lips into mine. "You're not mine to have a say in what you do or who you see. I just don't want my men distracted from their duties."

_"Prick!" I muttered under my breath._

He chuckled and released me letting me slide down to the ground. "Get ready, Babe. You're riding with me today."

I scrunched my nose at him.

"You don't have a car. I'm taking a personal day."

"I don't want you taking your personal day to hang out with me while I get my skips. You should be home resting."

"Babe."

"I'm serious. I'll be fine. I'll figure it out. I always do, don't I?"

"I need some entertainment so I thought I would spend the day with you."

I punched him in the arm and headed towards the stairs, "Asshole!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Nobody asked for your help!" I shouted angrily.

"Babe."

"Miss, please hold still," the doctor asked calmly as he stitched my left palm.

"If you weren't with me, I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital!" I angrily screamed at Ranger.

"Babe, I told you not to move—"

"—I had him! You got in my way!"

Ranger quirked an eyebrow at me. Ok so maybe I was exaggerating. Ranger doesn't get in the way, he gets the job done.

Ranger didn't lift a finger for my first two skips, allowing me to fall on my ass, chase them around the world and back, and then Parker Wilson, arrested for domestic abuse, came up and he suddenly wanted to take lead.

Of course I wasn't having any of that. He was my skip after all. The minute we stepped foot in Wilson's door he began throwing all sorts of dishes at us. Ranger being the macho prick that he is pushed me behind him and told me to stay still. Me being the stubborn bullheaded person that I am, marched around him a charged after Wilson like a raging bull. For a moment, I thought that I was a super bounty hunter and tried flying over the couch after the skip only to trip on my way down and caught myself on a piece of broken porcelain before hitting the ground.

Ranger easily cuffed the skip, sauntered over and carried me out to the car so easily as if he'd does this sort of thing all of the time. He left the stupid skip in the car while he dragged me into the hospital kicking and screaming. It wasn't that bad of a cut, I only needed about five stitches. There was absolutely no need for me to go to the hospital for it! A freaking Band-Aid would've done the trick just fine.

"Ok, we're all done here, Ms. Chau," the doctor stated in relief as he finished bandaging my hand.

I yanked my hand back, "Thank you, doctor," and headed out the door. I could feel Ranger behind me, "Let's go turn this stupid skip in so I can go home. I'm done for the day."

Ranger grabbed my arm and yanked me into a supply closet and shut the door. "Babe, what's got you all worked up?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I want to leave now!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You watch me all day amused at my poor capture antics, and then suddenly you turn all macho man and try to lend me a helping hand?" I poked him in the chest. "I'm not a side show for you to watch and be amused."

"Babe," he grabbed my finger and kissed my palm, "I wanted you to work on your own terms and planned on only stepping in when things got too dangerous. I wouldn't want to mess up your _process_," he smiled.

Damn him and that gorgeous smile of his.

"What else has your panties all in a twist?"

I sneezed angrily into his shirt. Ok so I don't know what an angry sneeze is but I was angry at his rude remark and the sneeze just came out of nowhere so it was a double whammy. I rubbed my nose, "I'm worried about Joe and at the same time I'm angry at him. How could he do this to me? He tells me that he, you know, and then he's running around town with Trenton Barbie? And if he's in some kind of trouble, why didn't he just tell me?" I began to tear up. Stupid cold causing me to be overly emotional.

I opened the door to leave and came face-to-face with a gorgeous woman in a pants suit. "Detective Mancini, what are you doing at the hospital."

She smiled at me and eyed Ranger and came back to me, "I got a call that someone matching Detective Morelli's description was brought here so I came to ID the person. And thought I saw you come in here."

"Is Joe ok?" I panicked.

"It wasn't Morelli," she reassured me. "We don't have a positive identification on the victim yet, but he was found unconscious down by the harbor." She looked Ranger up and down, "You sure do move on pretty quickly, Ms. Chau."

"Ranger is a friend and colleague."

She gave Ranger another smile and I swear she fluttered her eyelashes. "Ms. Chau, let me remind you to contact me if you hear from your _boyfriend_," her voice dripping with honey as she spun around and walked away.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Babe," Ranger replied amused.

"Let's go before we have anymore unpleasantries."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Carl, where's my car?"

"Hello to you too, buddy," he gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not in the mood. Take this idiot and tell me where my car is," I said impatiently shoving Wilson towards Carl.

"Kirkpatrick! Process this guy," Carl shouted over to a red head with bushy eyebrows and handed Wilson over to him. "So you mean that piece of scrap metal we scraped up off the pavement across the street from the _Bang Bang Motel_?"

I shot lasers with my eyes through him.

He held up his hands, "Sheesh, someone's in a mood today. It's down in the Impound. You do know it's not salvageable right?"

"I don't want to salvage that piece of junk. I need to get some things out of it."

"Oh, like what?"

"My stun gun, cell phone, wallet, and spring baton."

"So your purse?"

"NO," I said impatiently, "everything seemed to have fallen out of my purse into the car."

He chuckled, "How could you not tell that stuff wasn't in your purse?"

"I had other things on my mind at the moment. Can you take me over there?"

"Sure thing, Aly. My shift is over is over in five anyways."

"You can go home now," I said haughtily to Ranger.

"Babe."

"Carl will give me a ride home. Right, Carl?"

"Sure. Let me go grab my stuff out of the locker room. I'll meet you out front."

"Babe, are you still mad at me?" Ranger asked walking me out the front door.

"Maybe."

"Babe."

"No…I'm just really tired. With this cold and everything going on with Joe, I just want to go home and sleep. I'll be fine, Ranger. Thank you for following me around today. I don't want any more babysitters. I might even go spend the night with Misty tonight or ask her to stay over, so I won't be alone, ok?"

"You can call me for anything, Babe."

"I know, thank you."

"You ready, Aly?" Carl called from behind me.

"Yup," I pulled away from Ranger and followed Carl to the parking lot.

I need to put some distance between me and Ranger. How could I be a hypocrite and be angry at Joe for a kiss with picture perfect Barbie if Ranger and I are constantly stealing kisses?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter: **__I need to put some distance between me and Ranger. How could I be a hypocrite and be angry at Joe for a kiss with picture perfect Barbie if Ranger and I are constantly stealing kisses?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"I don't want to go in. Do you think you can talk her out the door for me and then I'll do the rest?" I pleaded to Misty.

"Oh stop being a wuss and get your ass in there!"

I looked over at the sign _Pleasure Treasures_ and began hyperventilating, "I-I can't. I don't want to!"

"Oh my god!" she shouted stepping out of her company BMW Sedan.

She took a personal day claiming that she had too much accrued leave at work and decided to tag along with me. I'm pretty sure that her company would not appreciate her driving the company car around to pick up FTAs, but I'm not one to really argue with Misty and her determination.

The door swung open and she leaned over to unhook my seatbelt. "Stop it!" I shouted at her. "You said you were going to help me so help me by luring her out."

"Honestly, Alyssa. It's just some naked pictures, some naughty lingerie, sex tapes, handcuffs, fake penises, and various toys…What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal," I cried pulling my hand back from her trying to stay firmly in the car. "I just don't want to go in there. Someone needs to stay on the outside in case the skip runs. So I'll stay outside, you go inside. Or better yet, I'll just get her at home after she closes shop like I originally planned."

My first mistake was allowing Misty to ride with me to go capture skips. My second mistake was allowing her to go through the files. The moment she laid eyes on this skip, her eyes lit up like the carnival of lights. She insisted that the best time to catch her was while she was at work.

I mean I don't exactly think I'm a prude but this kind of stuff makes me a little uncomfortable. I've only been with three men in my life and I'm sadly twenty eight. Intimacy is something that is very difficult for me to give into. I believe that I was about thirteen when I got "the talk" and it was from one of the guys I was good guy friends with at the local Community Center. Probably the worst mistake ever because being that he was more like an older brother to me. He terrified me with the knowledge of how men think.

"Also, I just have an odd feeling. I swear I feel like someone's watching me."

"You feel like someone's watching you? Like God is looking down from above and is going to smite you for walking into an adult store? Puh-lease!" She continued to yank me out of the car.

I fell out onto the sidewalk and continued to lay there like a limp fish.

"You're acting like a child! Grow up and look at a few penises! It'll make you feel nice and gooey inside."

"Please don't say that word again," I groaned.

"What? Penis? PENIS! Is that what you're afraid of?" She shouted loudly into the streets, "Alyssa Chau is afraid of PENIS!"

"Oh my god, please kill me now."

"Stop being melodramatic and get your ass up. If you don't get your ass up, from now on when we go out dancing, I'm going to send every eligible bachelor your way. You'll never get a second of peace," she let go of my hand and threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I sat up.

"I would!"

"You're an evil bitch," I stood up reluctantly.

"Tell me something I don't know," she smiled and led me into the store.

Patricia Gallo was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. And that deadly weapon was apparently a large dildo that took out Mike Donnelly's eye causing an abrasion to his cornea.

I walked through the store blindly as Misty dragged me down the aisles with my eyes closed. We came to a halt and I felt Misty nudge me, "Alyssa, don't have something to ask?"

"Uh, yeah," I cleared my throat and sniffled a bit. I slowly opened my eyes and came face-to-face with a very large…I don't even want to say it. I swallowed hard—no pun intended!—and tried to focus on the petite curly-haired brunette in front of me. My hands began shaking uncontrollably, "P-Patricia Gallo?"

"Yeah, that's me," she replied spunky overly friendly thick Jersey accent. "What can I do for you ladies? We just got in this beautiful vibrator that's an exact mold of Herbert Horsecock," she said enthusiastically as her wild dark curls bounced about spryly.

"Are you kidding me? That's amazing! He's an amazing performer," Misty gushed.

"Here," she shoved a monstrous contraption in my face, "take a look at it. Get a feel for it. I guarantee you that you'll be satisfied with this purchase. It's got eight different pulsating settings, ten different speeds, and it glows in the dark!"

"I-I," I started to panic. My palms were sweaty. "B-boy is it hot in here or is it just me?" I looked at the floor nervously only to realize that carpet was a pattern of no-no parts. No corner of this store was safe to look at!

"Don't be shy. Give it a squeeze," she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Alyssa. Give it a _squeeze_," Misty mocked me.

I don't think I've ever hated her so much until now. I glared at her, "Uh, no t-thank you. M-Ms. Gallo, I'm Alyssa Chau. I've been sent here by your bondsman Vinnie Plum to take you in to reschedule your court date."

"I'm not going to jail," her sweet voice turned menacing. "The dick deserved it!" she threw the contraption at my head. I fell backwards knocking over a shelf filled with assorted of toys.

I began hyperventilating, "Misty, help me! I-it's touching me! Oh my god, it's touching me," I cried out at the Herbert Horsecock replica lying on my neck and a pair of crotch-less panties spread out on my face.

"You're fine, Alys," Misty said calmly and turned back to Patricia with her hand firmly gripped around her wrist. "Patty calm the fuck down," Misty instructed her. "You know that Mikey isn't going to follow through with pressing charges against you. The man is madly in love with you and has been since grade school. Now cut out this horseshit and let's get down to the precinct and call him to drop his asinine charges."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Patricia replied softly. "I-it's just that he called me fat!" she wailed.

"Did he really call you fat or were you jumping to conclusions, Patty? Think real hard about it," Misty asked.

"I-I suppose he didn't really flat out call me fat. He said 'get your big squeezable ass over here.'"

"Oh my god, Patty, you're ridiculous. I want to press charges against you for wasting my time," Misty shouted in outrage.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Please accept my apologies. I'd love to pay you for your troubles. How about a Herbert Horsecock on the house!" she asked excitedly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Misty said with satisfaction. "Look, Alys, you get to go home with a Horsecock of your very own! You know for those nights that Morelli just isn't living up to his manly duties."

I groaned. Misty never ceases to amaze me. She just simply got the skip to leave with us willingly without much fuss and then to top things off the skip offers a gift to her. I swear these things never happen to me, and I think I'm a pretty friendly person.

Ok, so maybe not that friendly. I do tend to yell a lot and my first reaction is to throw things at people. Maybe I should rethink that claim. And I suppose, Misty has a one up on me since she grew up in the Burg all of her life and she went to school with a lot of these people.

I continued to lie on the floor with snot running out of my nose and tears in my eyes. I wasn't crying or anything. I was just sick and didn't want to move in case I was to mistakenly touch something else that I wasn't supposed to touch.

"Stop putzing around, Alyssa," Misty yanked me to my feet.

"Sorry about throwing the cock at you," Patricia apologized. "Hope this is a good enough peace offering," she shoved a black plastic bag at me.

"T-that's ok. Don't think anything of it," I said keeping my hands by my side.

"Oh for god's sake, Alyssa! Take the goddamned gift!" Misty shoved the bag in my chest and walked Patricia out the door.

I followed her out carefully not to let my eyes wander off of the door. Misty held the door open for Patricia to side in and I tossed the bag quickly to the floor of the passenger seat. There was that odd feeling again, I scanned the area and noticed a man on a motorcycle across the street.

We were in heart of the Burg and this guy looked oddly out of place. It didn't sit well with me so I casually walked across the street. "Hey!" I shouted.

He looked up at me and slipped his helmet back on looking like he was about to take off. I charged at him and tackled him on the sidewalk. "Who the fuck are you? And why are you following me?" I screamed as I pounced on him trying to pin down his arms.

He rolled out from under me and pulled me into a choke hold. From the corner of my eye, I saw something fly beneath me and we both came down to our knees.

"Let her go, asshole or I'm putting a bullet in your head," a no nonsense Misty instructed.

He released me and held his hands up. I spun around and yanked his helmet off. "Who the hell are you?" I asked the man who had the most entrancing icy blue eyes. His dark long wavy hair pulled back in a low pony tail.

"Bones, Ma'am," he replied calmly.

Misty helped me to my feet with her gun trained on the man, "Why are you following, Alyssa."

"Ranger, told me to tail her."

"What? You're a Rangeman employee? Where's your uniform? Where's your black SUV? How come I've never seen you before?" I ranted on.

"I've been on leave on a mission for a couple of months and just came back this week."

"I don't believe you," I whipped out my phone.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself. You have a man called Bones following me around?"

"Babe, you didn't break another one of my men did you?"

"No! Well…he may be walking with a limp for a little but that wasn't my fault. Why do you have someone lurking around following me? I've got Misty with me. I'm not alone. I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Babe. Let me talk to him."

"He wants to talk to you," I shoved to phone at Bones.

"Sir—I apologize—she came charging at me out of nowhere—her friend has me at gun point—yes sir." He disconnected and handed the phone back to me. "Boss still wants me to tail you."

"Asshole," I muttered grabbing the phone from him and shoving it into my purse. "Come on, Misty. Let's get Patricia down to the precinct and get something to eat. I'm starving." I walked back towards the car.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Misty said sweetly helping Bones to his feet.

"It'll take a lot more than a kick in the shins to hurt me, Ma'am."

"I bet," she cooed tracing her finger along his leather jacket.

I spun around, "Stop flirting and let's go!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You wouldn't want to forget this!" Misty shouted tossing the plastic black shopping bag at me.

Out of reflex I caught the bag, "I don't want it. Why don't you take it?"

"I don't need _two_. Shut the door, I need to get home and get ready for my date tonight."

"You have a date?"

"Yep, some guy I met at the grocery store the other night. He doesn't seem very interesting but why the hell not take it for a test drive," she shrugged.

I shook my head, "Thanks for the help today, Misty."

"Anytime! You know it's always a pleasure spending some quality bad guy nabbing with you," she grinned. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"PENIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I slammed the door shut and watched her speed off laughing like a crazed woman.

"It's best you start heading inside instead of standing out here as an easy target," a gruff voice said next to me.

I jumped, "Sheesh! Make some noise why don't you?"

"I can take that for you," he reached over to help me with my bag.

"No!" I yanked it back and held it to my chest possessively. "I got it," I said in a panic and walked quickly to the front door. I went to put the key in the door and the door swung open. "What the fu—"

"—Babe," Ranger greeted me plucking the bag out of my hands and dismissed Bones. He pulled me into the house and shut the door and he peeked in the bag. He lifted his head and flashed his rare brilliant 300-watt smile.

"Don't say anything! My last skip gave it to me for my 'trouble,'" I air quoted plopping down on the couch.

"Oh? Is Morelli not accomplishing his job? Perhaps I can help you out," he sat down next to me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Ugh! I meant the trouble of having to take her in. Sheesh. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I can help you break this in, too. It's rather sizeable, you sure you can handle it, Babe?" he continued to grin and placed it on my lap.

"Eek!" I jumped off the couch. "I don't want it. Do me a favor and throw it away or donate it or something. Seriously! Make that thing go away!"

Ranger let out a loud boisterous laugh and placed the thing back in the bag and set it on the coffee table. He pulled me back to the couch.

"That thing terrifies me," I shuddered in his arms. "There's no way a human being can even come close to that."

"You sure about that, Babe?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Mmm…hmm. No way in hell," I said sleepily. "By the way, you seriously need to stop breaking into Morelli's house. You might cause that vein in his forehead to explode." My eyelids grew heavy as I let my head fall back onto Ranger's chest. I sniffled and croaked out, "I'm going to take a little nap…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous Chapter: **__"That thing terrifies me," I shuddered in his arms. "There's no way a human being can even come close to that."_

_ "You sure about that, Babe?" I could hear the amusement in his voice._

_ "Mmm…hmm. No way in hell," I said sleepily. "By the way, you need to stop breaking into Morelli's house. He wouldn't like it very much." My eyelids grew heavy as I let my head fall back onto Ranger's chest. "I'm going to take a little nap…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Hello," I coughed groggily.

"Cupcake?"

"Joe?" I croaked sitting up in bed.

"What time is it?"

"Two-thirty. Are you still in bed? You don't sound too good."

_A-Choo! _"I'm fine. It's just a small cold. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that. I just wanted to call you to tell you not to worry, and I'm sorry you're being harassed from the precinct because of me. I can't stay on the phone too long. I just wanted to call you to tell you that I'm ok and please be careful. Don't trust that Detective Rizik. In fact, stay away from him. He's bad news. I love you, Cupcake. I have to go—"

_Click._

"—wait, Joe!" I screamed into the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" I said out loud as the bedroom door swung open and Bones charged in guns drawn. "What the fuck!"

"Ma'am, are you ok? I heard you shout," he asked on edge.

"I'm fine. I was just on the phone."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Stop calling me, Ma'am. My name's Alyssa," I said sternly.

He placed the gun back in his holster and nodded his head.

"And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ranger has orders that a man be with you at all times."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I need to get dressed and ready to head o-o-out," I sneezed.

"I think you need to focus on getting better first. You should get some more sleep."

"Thanks, _Mom_, but I've slept almost an entire day already. Last thing I remember was coming back after dropping off Patricia Gallo at the TPD and falling asleep on the couch. I need to get going with my day. I've lost too much time already."

"Boss requested you not leave the house today. Brown says you need to be on bed rest. He helped you break your fever last night."

I frowned. I don't remember having a fever. "You can't keep me under house arrest!" I shouted angrily jumping out of bed and stomped over to him.

"Um, Ma'am—I mean Alyssa—you're not wearing any pants," he said nervously backing up against the doorframe.

"So what? You're going to command me to wear pants in my house too?" I said irrationally.

"Um, no, ma'am. I'm just following orders," he flinched. It was actually kind of funny seeing this grown-assed man, who stood over six feet tall with tattoos covering more than half of his body, cower at a girl who barely breaks the five feet line.

I pulled out my phone.

"Yo," Ranger answered slightly nasal.

"Now you're putting me under house arrest? And your man's now ordering me to wear pants!" I screamed.

"Babe, you're not wearing pants?"

"I-I…" I paused a bit but found the rhino in me once again and charged madly. "No, I'm not wearing pants and you're not the boss of me! You have no right to order me to wear pants in my own home!" _Cough. _"And that's not the point!"

"Your home, Babe? I thought living with Morelli was only temporary."

"You know what I mean!" _Cough. Cough. _"You're making me sick just talking to you. Tell this guy to go away and leave me alone. I need to get started with finding my skips."

"You're sick. I just want you to take it easy."

"You don't sound so great yourself, Batman," I smirked.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever, I'm tired of this. If I'm staying home, I'm calling a friend over."

"Babe."

_Click._

"Prick," I muttered and saw Bones eyes widen slightly before sliding his blank face back on. "What?"

"The boss lets you get away with talking to him like that?"

"He doesn't _let_ me do anything. I'm my own person and I will do as I please. If he doesn't like it, he knows where the door is," I said firmly. "As a matter of fact, you can step on the other side of this door so that I can take a much needed shower. Unless you need to be there to guard me for that as well?"

"No, Ma'am," he turned to leave.

"Wait," I reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. I'm not usually always like this. I've just got a lot on my mind and being sick is making me crankier than usual." I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being here and I know that you're just following Ranger's orders. I don't put any of this against you."

Bones didn't say anything but his blank face was replaced with a startled look. He stepped back out the door and simply nodded.

"By the way, I'm having Misty come over. You know the crazy gun slinging blond from yesterday. So if I'm still in the shower, please let her in for me."

He gave me another head nod and headed down the hall towards the stairs. I shut the door and called Misty. It's time for this girl to start doing some recon.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I could hear Misty's voice over the running water from the shower followed by a door slam. _"Thank you, Misty," I said quietly. _Collecting my items into my purse, I pushed open the window and dropped the bag out. Carefully stepping onto the back little top to the back kitchen stoop, I slid to the ground landing on my hands and knees.

I stood up and carefully dusted myself off. _"Hmmm…no grass stains," I noted to myself._ This must be why the Rangeman always wear all black. You literally don't see the stains.

I slid into the detached garage and stared at Joe's pristine truck sitting there all lonely. I mean who knows how long he's going to be gone and it's not good to leave a car idle for too long. So, I'm doing him a favor really, I thought to myself as I slid into the driver side.

First stop, _Bang Bang Motel_. I'm going to get down to the bottom of what's going on.

* * *

_I'll be out of town for the next 2 weeks so there will be no updates until 2 weeks. I hope everyone has a wonderful July 4th. ~Angie_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous Chapter: **__I slid into the detached garage and stared at Joe's pristine truck sitting there all lonely. I mean who knows how long he's going to be gone and it's not good to leave a car idle for too long. So, I'm doing him a favor really, I thought to myself as I slid into the driver side._

_ First stop, Bang Bang Motel. I'm going to get down to the bottom of what's going on._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Thanks, Carl. Hold onto the receipt for me. I'll be back some time to collect it," I shouted back at him as I jetted out of the precinct before anybody could stop me.

So on my way to _Bang Bang Motel_, I lucked out and spotted Destiny Peterson walking along Stark Street, so I stopped to pick her up and take her in. Bitch had nails that should be registered as a deadly weapon. I have claw marks on my neck from where she tried to grab me and choke me. Women really fight dirty.

So I pulled off her wig and threw it in the back seat of Joe's truck. I stunned the bitch on the ass the minute she dove in after it. I pulled into the Motel parking lot and made my rounds asking questions about Joe and Mafia Barbie. Turns out they frequent this spot quite a bit and have been for a couple months.

I pulled my hoodie up over my head. I was starting to grow tired and nauseous from my stuffy head. Feeling quite defeated and heartbroken, I slipped back into Joe's truck and began my journey back home. Home—now that was a farfetched term to call Joe's house. It wasn't my home, it was his home. My home was currently charbroiled to a crisp and uninhabitable. I suppose it was time for me to find a new temporary place to live but where?

I suppose I could stay with Misty but she lives further away which meant I had to wake up earlier in the mornings to get into the office. Plus, I didn't want to be around when she brought home "guests." I could stay with Lula but from what I could remember from staying with her at the hospital her snoring could be heard from the far off galaxies beyond our universe.

Suddenly my head was thrown forward as I crossed onto the bridge; I looked up and saw a large black SUV following too close behind me. A large man popped out from the passenger side window pulled out semi-automatic and began firing at Joe's truck.

"What the fuck?" I ducked down and swerved as the back window was taken out.

The SUV pulled up next to me and started trying to drive me off the bridge. They started showering Joe's truck with shots again; I jerked the wheel to the right causing the truck to jump the bridge and take a nose dive straight into the river.

Within seconds, a white balloon pummeled me in the chest. As my face flew forward and bounced off of it, white powder exploded everywhere. The airbag began deflating and I attempted to unbuckle myself but it wouldn't release. I was pinned in tight I felt the side console looking for something to cut myself out. My fingers wrapped around a Swiss army knife. I let out a huge sigh of relief and cut myself out.

Rummaging through my purse, I yanked out my spring baton and began undressing. If I was going to try to swim to the surface it was best not to have any extra weight holding me down. Once I was down to my skivvies, I took the baton and struck the window until it started to crack. The water crashed through the window stinging my face like a thousand needles. I tried to hold my breath and regain my composure to swim out when a hand grabbed me and yanked me through the window. I released the baton and reached out for the figure for more leverage to push myself up out of the water.

A strong firm arm grabbed my waist and I could feel us being lifted up out of the water. Another pair of arms reached out and hoisted me onto solid ground. I collapsed on the ground and emptied my lungs of what felt like the five great lakes combined.

I looked up and stared back at a pool of warm chocolate eyes. "Thank you," I coughed as Ranger wrapped a blanket around me and pulled me into his arms. I looked over and saw a blond nicely built man, whom I assumed worked for Rangeman, raising himself onto the bridge and unhooking a bungee cord from his waist.

A car came to a sudden screeching halt

"Cupcake!" Joe shouted followed by a door slam.

"Joe?" I murmured as Ranger stood me up as I shivered uncontrollably.

He jogged over to me and came to a sudden halt once his eyes laid on Ranger standing next to me and then down at the river. "I was driving by and—is that my truck?" he asked angrily.

I nodded and glared at him with my teeth chattering, "And I'm doing great in case you were wondering."

"What were you doing driving my truck?" he replied ignoring my comment slowly getting closer to me.

I clenched my fist, "My car was totaled and you weren't around to ask if I could borrow it. So I took it!"

He rubbed his hand down his face, "What stalker's after you this time causing the untimely demise of my truck?"

I stepped out of the warm comfort of Ranger's arms towards Joe. Immediately regretting my actions as the cold Fall winds hit my wet clammy skin. Too angry to react to the pain of the cold, I shoved Joe hard in the chest pushing him back a few steps, letting the blanket fall to the ground.

"What makes you think that this is _my_ fault?" I screamed. "I was driving _your_ truck. How do you know that it wasn't someone who was after _you _where _I_ could've been the unexpected casualty?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Cupcake," he stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off angrily. "Don't touch me!" I said coldly and ran over to the edge of the bridge and dove off. I swam my way back to the truck and searched around the inside.

Sure I may have caused him to have a coronary right there on the spot but honestly I didn't care right now. There was something I needed to save before it was lost to the bottom of the river. I dipped in through the broken window as my arm scraped up against a jagged edge as I reached in to grab what I was looking for. I swam back to the surface and found a rope being lowered down to me. I firmly wrapped it around my wrist and ankle and was pulled back up to the bridge.

Ranger firmly pulled me up as Joe came storming up to us. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Cupcake? You almost gave me a heart attack!" He grabbed my wrist as the blood continued to trickle down the length of my wet arm, "You risked your life and dove down there for a fucking baton?"

"It's important to me," I replied seething with anger, which was quickly interrupted by uncontrollable sneezing. I wasn't the most attractive human being there at the moment with snot running down my nose. I began to shiver. Ranger once again draped a blanket around my shoulders as Bobby popped up out of nowhere and began treating my cut.

"Important enough to drown yourself?" he gritted.

"Yes, it's very important to me. A little Alyssa 101 fact for you, Joe. I swam in high school. I'm a strong swimmer and I can hold my own in the water," I said firmly gripping the baton tightly in my hand.

Then Ranger began sneezing. I looked up at him, his nose was red and he looked like he'd seen better days. What a pair we were.

"Yeah, what a pair," Joe muttered under his breath.

_Shit! _Did I say that out loud?

"I don't even want to know how the two of you manage to be the only two that look sick out of the bunch."

"Excuse me?" my temper kicked up another notch. "I wasn't the one caught red-handed in a sleazy motel with a Barbie doll!"

"Cupcake, I can explain. It's not what you thin—"

I flicked my wrist and held the baton firmly in right hand shoving Bobby out of the way. "Oh are you going to tell me that she was just a friend?" I mocked. "I've heard that excuse before. Or how about she just needed some help. Don't try to tell me that she's your cousin because I'm pretty sure kissing your cousin like that is illegal here in the State of New Jersey," I took small steps towards him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into the authorities right now?"

Joe swallowed hard, "Cupcake, it really isn't want you think. I'm not lying but I can't tell you the reason either."

"How convenient," I replied twirling the baton in my hand.

He cautiously stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something and paused at the sound of sirens approached from the distance. "I'm glad you're ok. I have to go," he said quickly pulling me into him. He laid his head on mine and let out a huge sigh, "I'm sorry. I love you." With that he ran back to his shitty car and took off.

Tears began spilling out of my eyes uncontrollably. "Asshole!" I shouted out towards the car and leaned back into Ranger's arms for support as I watched a leggy brunette make her way towards me.

Great just what I needed.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"So you don't know who was trying to target you, Ms. Chau?" Detective Mancini questioned.

"I told you that I didn't. And no, I can't give you a description. It happened too fast. I was more concerned about staying alive."

"What were you doing with Detective Morelli's vehicle?"

"My car was totaled so I needed transportation."

"Right, to go after your FTAs," she confirmed with sarcasm. "Officer Costanza stated that you were in quite a hurry to leave the precinct when you dropped off you last skip. You didn't even stick around to get your receipt. You just took off as if your house was on fire. Why was that, Ms. Chau?" her eyes gleamed. She eyes were like an evil cat's eye daring me to slip up and say the wrong thing.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I wanted to get home."

"You're quite a ways off course from Morelli's house," she challenged.

"I wanted to pick up some stuff from the store first."

"But all the way out by Grant? There are plenty of stores along the way to Morelli's. Why travel all the way out to Grant?"

"Am I under arrest, Detective?"

"No, Ms. Chau. We just wanted to ask a few questions to try to understand this situation better. Have you been in contact with Detective Morelli?"

I stood up, "I have not. I would've told you if I have. Since I'm not under arrest, I'd like to go home and rest now."

"Of course, Ms. Chau. You've had a long trying day," she smiled. "I know you've been in touch with Joe. I will nail his ass to the ground," she grabbed my bandaged wrist roughly and dug her nails into the bandage drawing blood to the surface of the white gauze. "If you don't want to go down with him, I suggest you start being a little more cooperative. Because believe me, Morelli is going down," she said menacingly.

"Are you threatening me, Detective?" I yanked my hand back.

"Of course not. That would be unprofessional of me, Alyssa," she hissed my name. Then she looked me up and down and sneered, "I don't see what's so special about you. You're just a little runt."

"Fucking bitch! How do you know I won't report you to your captain?" I stepped up into her face.

"Because I have a great track record, unlike you, it'll be your word against mine. Have a nice day, Ms. Chau. I'll be in touch."

I stormed out of the room and caught my foot in the hem of my sweatpants and fell forward. Rangeman had provided me with a pair of black sweatpants and sweatshirt that was ten times too big for me. I was hanging my arm before my nose could kiss the floor.

"Babe."

"Please get me out of here, Ranger."

He nodded and carried me out the door like a football to Bobby and Lester were waiting beside a black SUV. He deposited me into the back seat and slid in next to me.

"I didn't mean for you to carry me out like that," I snarled at him.

His blank face set nicely in place.

"Prick," I muttered crossing my arms.

He wrapped his arms around me causing my temper to melt away. I snuggled up against him.

"I don't want to go back to Morelli's," I said quietly.

"We're heading to Haywood," he kissed the top of my head.

I wanted to do what I did best — run away.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous Chapter: **__"I don't want to go back to Morelli's," I said quietly._

"_We're heading to Haywood," he kissed the top of my head. _

_I wanted to do what I did best __—__ run away._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

I forced my eyes open and looked around groggily. I was surrounded by luxurious bedding, and the air wafted with the aroma of Bvlgari, Ranger's signature scent. I willed myself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up and padded out to the living room.

"'Lo? Anyone home?" I looked around the dim apartment.

I made my way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. My mouth felt like the Sahara Desert. I chugged half of the bottle and frowned at the clock on the stovetop. It was about seven-thirty in the evening. Where was Ranger? I smiled at the fern sitting on the kitchen window sill and lifted a flourishing green limb.

"Maybe I should give you a new name, Monster," I smiled at the plant. "You definitely don't look like a Monster anymore thanks to Ella and her magic touch. Maybe I should start calling you Princess. What do you think of that?"

The moment the words were uttered out of my mouth, I swear that I saw his limbs start to wither slightly. Monster was my half living plant up until today which he's obviously fully alive. But I bought him at a local nursery. The woman said that it was next to impossible to kill that type of fern and was very low maintenance. Well, as always, I defied the odds and before I brought Monster to Ranger's after the explosion at my apartment, he was on his last limbs.

I padded back into the bedroom and removed a shoebox with a pink ribbon tied around it off of the top shelf in Ranger's closet. I sat down on the bed and slipped the ribbon off the box. I carefully lifted the lid and pulled out a blue floral print silk scarf and inhaled it. The scent of my mother's Elizabeth Arden's Green Tea perfume filled my nostrils. Her smell was slowly fading as time went by and so did the memory of her face.

I carefully folded the scarf and placed it back into the box. A single tear fell from my eyes. I'm grateful that my mother isn't alive to see me today. You may be saying that has to be the most awful thing for someone to say but it's the truth in how I feel. If my mother was to see me today, she'd be appalled at what kind of woman I turned out to be.

My mother was a beautiful and poised woman who radiated elegance with her every movement. She was pure sophistication and wanted her daughter to grow up to be an equally elegant lady. But look at me now. I was unsuccessful at keeping the well paid corporate job. Now I'm an unsuccessful bumbling Bounty Hunter who is often covered in trash. I don't have a home or a car. I bum off of people closest to me. I'm a loser. My mother would be rolling in her grave seeing how I turned out.

"Your mother would be proud of you, Babe," Ranger said from the doorframe.

I looked up at him dressed in his Rangeman uniform looking as delectable as a chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting covered in Hershey Kisses.

"Babe," he said amused as he made his way to the bed. "All of that sugar could kill you."

"Yeah, I know." Because although I've never experienced one, I'm pretty darn sure that a Ranger-induced orgasm would bring death upon me. "How did you know I was thinking about my mom?"

"You were mumbling to yourself. You should be more aware of your surroundings, Babe," tapped my nose just as I scrunched it.

"There's nothing to be proud of," I sighed gripping the box tightly.

"There's much to be proud of. You've taken on a job that most individuals even with the training wouldn't take. You help law enforcement take the scum off the streets every day. You took down a street gang only a few months ago. And you have a one hundred percent capture rate after being on the job for only a few months. Even I can't claim to have that kind of success."

I looked up at him in amazement. Not believing that Batman didn't get all of the bad guys.

"Babe, I'm only human. I sometimes let them get away. It doesn't happen often, but it happens. You're beautiful, intelligent and have natural instinct. There's so much to be proud of," he kissed me softly on the lips.

I blushed and stood up to place the box back in the closet. "Why did you let me sleep all day?" I asked returning to the bed.

"Babe, you've been asleep for more than forty-eight hours."

"What?" I jumped back.

"You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"You were pretty delirious and fever ridden. You're looking much better now, Babe."

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you. I'm sorry I took over your apartment and your bed."

"You can take over anytime, Babe," he kissed me on the forehead. "How about you get yourself cleaned up and let's get some solid food in your stomach."

Always on cue, my stomach let out a boisterous indistinct sound. His chest rumbled as he left the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I came running out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen chasing the sweet aroma of marinara sauce. I launched myself onto the barstool at the kitchenette bouncing off of Ranger slightly as I teetered a bit on the stool.

"This smells absolutely heavenly," I inhaled the steaming plate of pasta covered generously with marinara sauce, sweet bell peppers and sweet and spicy Italian sausage. "You are a lucky man, Ranger, to have such an incredible woman like Ella in your life," I commented while I shoveled the pasta in my mouth.

"Babe, a little scary," Ranger replied as he ate his pasta properly.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in months," I moaned with my mouth full. This wasn't a time for Miss Manners. I was starving! Plus, who could eat that carefully when there's a steaming plate of deliciousness sitting in front of you?

"It's probably because you've barely eaten in the last few days."

"See if I don't get this stuff in my belly as soon as possible, I'll turn a nasty shade of green and start screaming, 'Hulk smash!' Trust me you don't want to see that happen," I gulped down half of my glass of water. "By the way, thanks for plant-sitting for me. Monster's looking really healthy."

"Don't thank me, Babe. It's all Ella."

"Yeah, but you're letting him reside in your home," I countered, finishing up the last bite of pasta.

"Babe, I've got a meeting down on five and then I have stakeout. I'll be home late," he kissed me as he stood up. "There's more on the stove if you're still hungry. If you need anything, call."

"Thanks again," I hugged him. "Do you need help with the stakeout? I'm feeling much better. I could come."

"No, Babe. Stay here and rest."

"But I want to help."

"NO," he said in a rather odd firm tone.

"Fine," I replied stubbornly and plucked a roll from the basket started stuffing my face.

The front door slammed shut. I turned to make sure he was gone before heading to the closet. I browsed around to see if there was anything I could wear and found in the back corner a small section of five neatly hung black cargo pants and two jackets in a woman's size that happened to be mine. Below that were two pairs of black boots also in my size.

I frowned…did Ranger have a girlfriend I didn't know about? Why else would he have women's clothing in his closet? How would this girlfriend of his feel knowing I spent that last two days in his bed or the fact that he's always stealing kisses from me? What kind of man is Ranger really? Is he leading this other woman on the same way he leads me on? How many of us does Ranger string along?

I shook my head. No time to think about that now. I wanted to see what Ranger was up to that had him all tensed up. I grabbed a pair of cargos, jacket and boots and made my way over to his dresser. I opened the top drawer and saw that it had a small separated section with smaller socks, black women's panties and bras. I opened the next drawer to grab a t-shirt and realized that drawer also had a small separator with a few neatly folded women sized t-shirts.

My heart was aching. I know I had no right to question what Ranger did in his personal life. And he was definitely not mine to claim. But I don't know why the thought of him sharing his bed with another woman made my heart break.

I dressed quickly sans undergarments. I mean how gross is it to borrow some other woman's undergarments? Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I made my way down to the fifth floor. I stood outside the conference room and listened through the door.

"We know that Morelli's been spotted on several occasions down by the docks with Joseph Cardinelli's men. How Morelli is connected to this mob family is the least of our problems. Why they've been meeting with what looks to be a Russian organized crime ring is what we're interested in," I could hear Tank instructing the room.

"We are not to be heard or seen. Tonight's stake out is to collect Intel. That's it. If we can find out Morelli's role in this, then that's a plus," Tank continued. "Any questions?"

_Silence._

"Good then we roll out at 2000."

The sound of chairs shuffling polluted the air, so I quickly slid into a cubicle and waited as everybody began filing out of the room and walked towards the garage. I caught the tail end of the line of men and kept in step with the man in front of me.

No way in hell was Ranger keeping me from getting down the bottom of finding out what Morelli was up to. And perfect for me was that Rangeman employees were huge me so I could hide behind them and blend in with the black. Some men were loading up the SUVs with gear while a group of them huddled in groups talking about what I believe to be their game plan.

While everyone was distracted with their tasks, I slid into the back of one of the SUVs and hid under a black tarp. The car rocked back and forth as the doors slammed and the engine started.

"How do you think that Morelli's involved with this?" I recognized Bobby's voice.

"No clue but it better be that he's undercover because if he breaks Beautiful's heart, I'll break his legs," Lester commented. "All three of them," he growled.

My heart swelled with content.

"If Morelli was undercover, why would his own precinct hunt him down? It doesn't make any sense," Bobby asked.

"You saw that Rizik guy. He looks like bad news. If there are dirty cops on the TPD payroll and Morelli's investigating it, of course the rest of his colleagues wouldn't know about it."

"Makes sense I guess. You think if Morelli's out of the picture Ranger would make a move on Bomber?"

"Doubtful. My cuz is an idiot."

"I wouldn't mind making a move," Bobby added quickly.

"Get in line."

I scrunched my nose.

"We're here," Lester announced as the car came to a halt. "Let's get this party started!"

The doors slammed shut and a cold breeze of air rushed in as the back hatch was pulled open. Suddenly the tarp was yanked off of me and a hand firmly grasped my wrist and yanked me out onto my feet.

"You disobeyed my orders. I told you to stay in the apartment," Ranger's dark coal eyes burned into mine.

I yanked my hand back angrily, "_You_ don't tell me what to do! I will go where I please, when I please. I don't work for you."

"I'm not playing games with you," Ranger gritted and grabbed my arm and walked me quickly around the car and shoved me into the back seat. I heard a distinct click as he locked the cold metal handcuffs over my wrists and secured it to the bar on the side of the door.

"What are you doing, you jerk!" I shouted angrily.

"You're staying here. Binkie, stay here and make sure she doesn't leave this vehicle," he ordered the blond Rangeman who had pulled me out of the river the other day and slammed the door.

"Ranger, you fucking prick! Let me out of here," I thrashed around wildly and kicked at the door. I kept this up for about ten minutes before I calmed down. I leaned my head up against the window and stared at Binkie's backside. Hey at least while I was being detained, I had something nice to look at.

I shut my eyes; I couldn't believe how cold Ranger had been towards me. I mean this isn't the first time I've done something he asked me not to. Was it because I was wearing his girlfriend's clothes? That had to be the reason.

I let out a loud sigh and perked right up when the door swung open.

"That was fast—" I smirked but quickly clamped my mouth shut as I made eye contact with the face of pure evil.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous Chapter: **__I shut my eyes; I couldn't believe how cold Ranger had been towards me. I mean this isn't the first time I've done something he asked me not to. Was it because I was wearing his girlfriend's clothes? That had to be the reason. _

_I let out a loud sigh and perked right up when the door swung open. _

"_That was fast—" I smirked but quickly clamped my mouth shut as I made eye contact with the face of pure evil._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"Alyssa," evil hissed at me. "Fancy seeing you here nicely wrapped for me to find. It is definitely a very nice surprise."

"What are you doing here, Ramirez?" I spat out in anger trying to disguise my fear. "Where's Binkie?"

"I'm here on business, thought I would take a little break and do some exploring. Your friend is just taking a little nap," he smiled.

I kicked out at him. He grabbed my leg and ran his hand up the length of my body until he was directly on top of me and his lips millimeters away from mine. "I thought it would be a little while longer until we were together again but this works out perfectly. I was starting to get a bit antsy," he planted his lips on mine as he ground his growing member into my pelvis.

I reached my free hand around the bottom of the seat and felt around for a weapon.

_Nothing. _

Think, Alyssa! How are you going to get yourself out of this situation? Who knows how long it'll be until the team comes back. I started kissing him back trying to hold back my revulsion to keep him distracted. He wouldn't hurt me right away since he has an odd obsession with me right? Maybe I could use it to my advantage.

I moaned into his mouth, "Benny, my wrist hurts. Uncuff me. I want to touch you," I pled to him.

He gave me a feral grin, "I knew it was a matter of time that you would want The Champ."

He reached up and undid my cuff freeing my other hand. He slid his hand up my shirt and gently caressed my bosom. Oddly enough, he was being quite tender. Could it be possible that if I just played along with him, he'll treat me with kindness rather than his rough psychotic nature?

With my newly free hand I ran it through his nasty greasy hair and cried in fake ecstasy. I gasped in horror when he ripped off my t-shirt in half and sat up and looked down at my exposed skin as he raked his hand down my torso. He began unbuckling his belt.

_Crap! _Danger, Will Robinson! I was not ready for this to happen. In fact, I'll never be ready for this to happen. I just wanted to buy enough time to for Binkie to regain consciousness or the team would come back.

"Tell me you love me," he growled rubbing his cock.

I tried looking at his face to avoid the terrifying future that was about to approach quickly. "I-I lo-lo…" I stuttered.

Goddamnit, Alyssa! You don't have to say it and mean it. Just spit it out! I felt a sting on my cheek and a metallic taste filled my mouth. I blinked back tears and looked at Ramirez's face, which was now sporting an angry scowl.

"Tell me you fucking love me, bitch!" he roared and wrapped his massive hands around my neck.

I gasped for air trying to rack my brain with a plan of escape. I blinked back my tears and looked straight in eyes and mouthed, "I-I n-need you," as I wrapped my hands around his member and began stroking.

His scowl disappeared and was replaced with a moan. I continued to stroke him until he grew limp in my hand and spilled all over my stomach. I wanted to cry. I wanted to die of humiliation and shame for what I had done. But I was too numb with fear of what was to happen next.

He looked down at me with a satisfied look upon his face and leaned down devouring my mouth with hunger. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back with what I hoped to be equal hunger. All I could picture in my mind was Ranger's hot kisses, his soft touch, and the warmth of his body on mine. For a minute, I had almost forgotten where I was and moaned softly, "Ranger…"

My arms were ripped from his neck and pinned up above my head. I cried out in pain as he dug his finger into the bandage covering my newly healing cut.

"You dare say another's man while making love to The Champ?" he shouted maniacally.

"No!" I panicked. "Benny, you didn't let me finish what I was trying to say," I sat up and rubbed his chest gently. "I was t-trying to say that Ranger is no comparison to you, The Mighty Champ." I kissed his chin gently, "I was a fool to fight you for this long."

He pushed me back down and flashed me a cocky smile taking my bandaged hand and kissing it gently before placing it over his once again erect member. I obediently stroked him when he reached down to unbuckle my pants.

"Wait," I said quickly stopping his hand searching for another distraction. "I want to do it in the front. I want to be able to recline back in the seat, it'll be more comfortable. I want to be able to enjoy every moment with you and back here the seatbelt buckle is digging into my back."

He flashed another wild smile at me. He helped me up to a sitting position removing the rest of my shirt and jacket using it to wipe off the stickiness from my stomach before pulling me out of the car. He yanked open the passenger door. He undid my pants and pulled them along with my panties down to my ankles before depositing me into the seat. He climbed on top of me with his cock standing erect.

He leaned back in and kissed my neck, "Isn't it much nicer when you're cooperative with The Champ? The Champ will treat you real good."

I nodded my head in agreement and placed one hand on his chest in intimacy and moaned a little. I felt around the side of the seat carefully. When he slid his finger between my legs and I felt a sharp pinch. I bit back tears as he motioned his finger back and forth.

"Isn't this nice, Alyssa? You're so wet for me," he growled in my ear.

I continued to bob my head up and down like a bobble head and slid my hand further up his chest. I cupped his face drawing him in for a kiss. Then as my fingers connected with what I was looking for, I bit down on his lower lip drawing blood. He pulled back and let out a loud yelp as I flipped the stun gun to the on position. I tagged him in the side and watched his eyes roll to the back of his head as he collapsed on top of me.

I reached for the door handle and kicked the door open shoving him out off of me letting him crash to the ground. I stumbled out of the car and immediately hurled my guts out with tears streaming down my face as I readjusted my pants into place. I saw Binkie lying face down on the ground a couple of feet away. Running over to him, I flipped him onto his back and to make sure he still had a pulse.

"Binkie! Wake up," I slapped him. I cried. He was out cold. I needed to find someone to help him. I pulled his phone out from the holster to try and call someone but his phone was locked. I picked up his ear piece, "Is someone there? We need help. Binkie's down."

I threw the earpiece down to the ground and ran back to the SUV pushing every button I could. I mean one of them had to be a panic or alert button or something right? "Hello? We need help! Binkie's down? Hello? Can anybody here me?" I screamed as I randomly punched all of the buttons.

Realizing that this was completely useless, I needed to go run for help. So, I felt underneath of the driver seat and connected my hand around a gun. Every Rangeman vehicle had a backup glock on the underside of the driver seat I remember Lester once telling me.

I pulled out the gun and searched the trunk for something to cover up with. I found a crumpled up black t-shirt and threw it on before taking off towards the shipyard. It was dark and no activity in sight. I moved around as quietly as I could trying to spot anybody. But the area was massive. There were shipping containers everywhere with a million places to hide.

Maneuvering around a couple of shipping containers I heard some shouting in the distance and a lot of shuffling. I ran towards the sound. Yes, I run towards danger, not away. I am a genius in training. I slowed as the voices became clearer.

"You won't get away with this," a familiar voice echoed — Joe!

I peeked around the corner and spotted the back of Morelli's head. He was bloodied and kneeling on the ground in front of a man with a baseball bat and two other men — Rizik and the other detectives who showed up at Joe's house.

"Oh, I already have, Morelli. And unfortunately, you're going to have a little accident. You should've kept your nose out of business that doesn't concern you. Don't worry, I'll make sure that your little lady at home is well taken care of," he smirked.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her, Rizik!" Joe tried to stand up and charge at him but the man with the potbelly and big bat ears pushed him back down.

"She looks like she'd be a lot of fun. I can see why you keep her around. Say goodbye, Morelli," he tossed the bat to the short beefy man who was obviously wearing a bad hair piece.

He caught the bat while Rizik turned to walk away. Beefcake raised the bat up high ready to connect it with Joe's head as I jumped out from my hiding spot and shouted, "No!" I raised my gun and pumped the trigger two times and watched in horror as the bat connected with Joe's head and Beefcake slowly fell back.

I cried out in horror as I watched Joe slump to the ground. _Bat Ears _reached for his holstered gun when Rizik stepped up to him and stopped him.

He flashed me a wicked smile. "Pick up the bat and get out of here," he instructed _Bat Ears_.

"Yes, boss," he grabbed the bat and took off.

I looked at him curiously afraid to move. Sirens rang in the distance. How could the cops be getting here so fast? Forgetting about my safety I ran towards Joe and lifted his head. "Joe! Talk to me!" I cried hysterically cradling his head. His breathing was slow and shallow and in my heart I could feel him slowly slipping away from me.

"I heard gun shots come from this direction," I heard Lester's voice in the distance.

"This is the police! Whoever's over there, throw your weapons to the ground and your hands in the air or we will shoot!" a commanding voice ran from around the corner belonging to Mancini.

"Over here, Detective! I have the suspect cornered," Rizik shouted out.

I felt the presence of his gun pointing down at me. I fell backwards and raised my gun and pointed it at him.

"Alyssa!" Carl shouted from behind me.

"Put the gun down, Miss," Rizik instructed me.

"It's over, Chau. You're surrounded," Mancini sneered.

"No!" I cried out and looked back at Carl and several armed officers, Lester, Bobby, Ranger, and Cal standing several feet behind me. "H-he tried to kill Joe!"

"Officer, I found the suspect and Detective Morelli in an altercation with Detective Clemente. The suspect shot Detective Clemente and then hit Detective Morelli in the side of the head. I, unfortunately, was not able to control the situation in time."

"That's not true!" I cried out in desperation. "He tried to kill, Joe," I repeated myself. "I shot him to keep him from killing him," my voice wavered as my hands began shaking as I continued to train the gun on Rizik.

I looked back and forth at all the men. "You have to believe me!" I pleaded lowering the gun slowly.

"Babe," I felt Ranger's arms wrap around me as he slid his hands over mine and pried my fingers away from the gun. He continued to whisper soothing words in Spanish into my ears — words I couldn't understand but comforting none the less. He kissed my hair softly and I began to slump into his embrace.

Suddenly the warmth was replaced with the cold unforgiving ground as I was yanked out from his grasps and shoved to the ground as a knee dug into my back and my hands were cuffed from behind. I continued to cry as my heart broke while I watched Ranger with his blank face firmly in place.

"There's no need to man handle her, Rizik," Carl shouted at him and took me out of his custody.

"She is a suspect in the murder of a brother in uniform, Costanza. This isn't a time to play favorites with a former fuck buddy," Rizik barked back.

"You will not speak about her like that," he stepped up to Rizik and threatened. "I'm taking her into custody. You need to step back," Carl commanded walking me over to the police car. He pulled me into a warm embrace. "Alyssa, I know you didn't do anything but I'm sorry I still have to arrest you."

I nodded burying my face in his shoulder, "I understand, Carl. You still have to do your job. I appreciate your confidence in me."

Lester jogged over quickly and wrapped his arms around me, "Beautiful, what happened?"

I sniffled, "Les, please believe me that I didn't do anything. How's Joe?"

"Beautiful, I know you're not capable of murdering someone in cold blood. Morelli's unconscious and being transported to St. Francis."

"Don't let him die," I croaked.

"We'll make sure he gets the best possible care. Don't you worry about him. Focus on yourself, right now."

"Babe," Ranger said approaching the car.

I stood silently in front of him ashamed by the fact that I've once again disappointed him.

He tilted my chin up, "I could never be disappointed in you. I'll have the Rangeman lawyer meet you at the precinct. Why didn't you stay at in the car and where's Binkie?"

"Ramirez," I rasped out. "He knocked out Binkie. You need to go make sure he's ok. I stunned Ramirez back at the SUV."

"Go!" Ranger barked at Lester. "Babe, I'm going to need you to follow my instructions. When you get to the station don't talk to anyone until the lawyer shows up. Don't ever say anything without an attorney present."

I nodded sadly. I really got myself into a whopper of a situation this time around. It'll be awhile until I can pass _GO_ and collect $200.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Ramirez," I rasped out. "He knocked out Binkie. You need to go make sure he's ok. I stunned Ramirez back at the SUV."_

"_Go!" Ranger barked at Lester. "Babe, I'm going to need you to follow my instructions. When you get to the station don't talk to anyone until the lawyer shows up. Don't ever say anything without an attorney present."_

_I nodded sadly. I really got myself into a whopper of a situation this time around. It'll be awhile until I can pass GO and collect $200._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"Let me fucking in there!" I heard a loud screech.

"Ma'am, I need you to step back. She is not allowed visitors at this moment," an unfamiliar cop instructed her.

"She's my _sister_! I have a right to see her!"

"Yeah! We're all sisters!" a sassy loud voice boomed.

I stood up and walked to the holding cell bars. "Misty? Lula?" I called out.

"Alyssa, I'm here! Don't you worry! I'm going to make sure you get out of here. I'll get you a lawyer. You won't have to worry about anything," she shouted back.

I spotted Misty running towards me followed by Lula in a very tight royal blue spandex dress waddling behind her. I grasped Misty's hands through the bars.

"Man, Short Round, what you got yourself into?" Lula exclaimed. "We need to get you up out of this joint quickly before I break out into hives. I'm allergic to pigs. Pigs make me all itchy and stuff. Except for bacon, bacon's something special."

I chuckled at Lula's nervous rambling.

"That's my fiancée and client you have in there. I need to see the person in charge and demand for her immediate release!" a familiar voice commanded.

I looked past Misty as she turned around to see who else had arrived to join our festivities.

"It's the Dick," she muttered letting go of my hands.

Dickie appeared in his sharp charcoal gray Armani suit.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dickface?" Misty demanded. "Alyssa's _not_ your fiancée and you're not even a criminal lawyer."

"What the hell kind of name is Dick?" Lula said as she fanned herself profusely. "Did someone turn up the heat in here or something? With a name like 'Dick' you should be sporting some sizeable wood or your name is just a joke."

Sweat was pouring down her face and she looked like she was going to pass out any time soon. I thought the precinct was pretty chilly, so I don't know how she could be feeling that hot.

"He's a joke," Misty smirked.

"I'm not a criminal lawyer but I can still help her and represent her. I will fight tooth and nail to get her out of here," he stepped around Misty and tried to grab my hands.

Misty shoved him back. "Don't touch her," she threatened. "You need to leave and you need to do it now. She doesn't need your help. I will help her find representation who isn't a dipshit."

"Looking at you a little closer, it doesn't seem like you have much of a dick," Lula said bending over poking at Dickie's pants. "Seems to me like your name should be Dickless. I mean really…where is it?" Lula then started grabbing at his crotch. "Short Round, how did you get that thing to work?"

If I wasn't so depressed, I would've rolled over laughing.

"Do you mind?" Dickie shifted over uncomfortably. "Kitten, please let me help you," Dickie pleaded to me ignoring Misty's death glare and swatting away Lula's advances.

"There's so many pigs in here," Lula fanned herself and scratched at her arms simultaneously. "I'm sorry, Short Round, but I gotta stay outside. I think I feel my throat closing up.

"I understand, Lula. I appreciate you stepping foot in here to see me." We exchanged awkward hugs through the bars and Lula high-tailed it out of there. "Go home, Dickie," I said firmly. "I'm fine. I told you to stay away from me. I'll fair just fine with a court appointed lawyer."

"That won't be necessary," a deep sophisticated voice filled the air. "I'm going to need you to release my client."

"Harding," Dickie replied to the voice in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I've been hired to represent, Ms. Chau. And I believe she's requested that you take leave, Orr."

"There's no way she can afford your services, Harding," Dickie grit out.

"But I can," a low deep menacing voice interrupted the steady flow of ambient noise in the room.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a slight chill shot down the back of my spine. That could only mean one thing…Ranger was occupying the same space as the air I breathed.

He stepped within my line of vision followed by a handful of his Merry Men. He grabbed Dickie's shirt and commanded firmly, "Leave."

"S-she's my fiancée. I have a right to be here!" Dickie quivered.

Ranger set him down and exhaled a deep terrifying growl that would make any sane man run for the hills. Tank took a step forward towards Dickie causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Fine I'll leave now, but I'll be back," he said quickly and scurried out of the precinct.

"Get her out of here," Misty demanded stepping up to Ranger.

"That won't be happening," Detective Mancini replied smugly as she came around the corner. "We intend on prosecuting her to the fullest extent of the law for her crimes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Misty bit back.

"Detective Iris Mancini. I'm heading the investigation involving the murder of Detective Clemente. And I intend to bring the guilty party to justice."

"You have the wrong person, Detective," Misty argued.

"I beg to differ. All evidence points to Ms. Chau, so I suggest you prepare yourself for what's about to come."

Misty stepped towards Mancini as if she was going to lunge at her but before her foot even left the ground Tank had her in his grasp and held her back.

Mr. Harding, as Dickie had referred to him as, stepped forward instead. "I would like to speak with my client now."

Mancini smirked, "Sure. No problem." She motioned to a uniform who slid the bars open.

I stepped out and Misty immediately launched herself at me suffocating me in a tight embrace. I hugged her back, "Misty, go home."

"No, I'm going to be here for you."

"There's too many people here as it is. I'll be fine. I have a lawyer now," I smiled. "It'll be so boring sitting around the station waiting for me. Please, it'll put my mind at ease to know that you're comfortably tucked away in your beautiful condo feeding yourself and getting some rest."

"And leave you here rotting? I don't think so!" she gasped.

"If Mr. Harding is good at his job, which I'm sure he is if Ranger's the one who hired him, then I won't be here for long, right? I'll need you to be in tip top shape so you can take care of my sick sorry ass."

"You're right. You do have a very sorry ass. There's really not much of anything back there," she tried joking back. "Ok, if you insist. I'll go at your request. But I'm back here the minute I hear anything from my cousin."

I looked up and locked eyes with Ranger as I gave Misty a tight squeeze. "It'll be ok," I said reassuring her while searching for my reassurance from Ranger.

It has to be ok.

Batman never let down the innocent of Gotham City, right?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previous Chapter: **__I looked up and locked eyes with Ranger as I gave Misty a tight squeeze. "It'll be ok," I said reassuring her while searching for my reassurance from Ranger. _

_ It has to be ok. _

_ Batman never let down the innocent of Gotham City, right?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

A tall distinguished gentleman in a nice expensive looking dark charcoal gray suit walked in. He had dark rim glasses, thick white hair and a bushy mustache. He could've easily passed as Colonel Sander's son.

"Ms. Chau, my name is Tom Harding. I have been hired by Mr. Mañoso to represent you on this case," he said kindly and looked down at my hands. "Can we please have Ms. Chau's handcuffs removed? She poses no threat."

Carl walked in and released my hands from the cuffs and slid his hand gently up my arm and whispered, "Everything will be ok. Stay strong." He softly kissed my earlobe before leaving the room.

"You seem to be quite loved and respected, Ms. Chau," Harding stated as he sat down across from me.

"Alyssa, please. Carl's just an old college friend," I smiled weakly. "I don't know so much about being loved and respected but Carl's a good friend."

"Ah but on the contrary. You have a precinct filled with armed men dressed in black waiting for your release along with a very angry blond woman claiming to be your sister, and a large loud woman in tight clothing who keeps fanning herself muttering something about being allergic to pigs."

I smiled, "The angry woman would be Misty and the loud one would be Lula. Honest, Mr. Harding, will I be able to get out of this?"

He sucked in a deep breath, "I won't lie to you, Alyssa. This is going to be a very tough case to break. There are a lot of facts pointing towards your guilt. The gun that killed Detective Clemente has your finger prints on it—"

"—I don't deny the fact that I killed Detective Clemente. I did kill him, but I did it to save Joe. How is he?"

"Last I heard he was still in ICU. He's not completely out of harm's way."

Tears flooded my eyes, "So I could've killed a cop out of vain if Joe dies."

"You need to stay strong and focused. You cannot give up hope. We will do everything in our power to make sure that you're released from these charges but you cannot back down."

I nodded sitting up straighter and trying to compose myself.

There was a knock on the door and Detective Mancini stepped in smiling with another dark haired gentleman with graying brown hair. "Ms. Chau, you have been quite the busy person lately," she smirked. "Detective Iris Mancini," she shook Harding's hand introducing herself, "and this is District Attorney Johnathan Cummings who I'm sure you're well acquainted with."

"Yes, quite," he shook Cumming's hand.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get down to business, shall we?" Cummings stated.

Everyone nodded and took their seats.

"Ms. Chau, signs point to this being a premeditated murder. I would offer you a lesser sentence with your cooperation and signed confession since this will be your first conviction," Cummings offered.

"No!" I said exasperated. "It was not premeditated! I didn't mean to kill him. My intent was only to stop him from killing Joe — I mean Detective Morelli."

"Ms. Chau, you shot Detective Clemente with two kill shots and you're telling us that you had no intention of killing Detective Clemente only to wound him?" Mancini said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's what I'm saying. I don't even truly know how to use a gun. I've only been to the shooting range once or twice. This was my first time shooting a gun outside of the shooting range."

"A bullet pierced Clemente square in the head and one clean through the heart," Mancini explained. "How do you explain that if you're claiming to be an amateur?"

"I-I don't know. Beginner's luck? All I know is that I didn't mean to kill anyone. I only wanted to stop him from killing Detective Morelli."

Mancini opened her mouth to continue but Cummings raised his hand to stop her. "Ms. Chau, since it's obvious that you're not going to cooperate with us and admit to guilt, how about you tell us your side of the story. Starting with how you got to the shipyard," Cummings instructed.

I nodded and looked down at my hands, "I overheard Rangeman's decision to stakeout the shipyard that evening and that they spotted Joe — I mean Detective Morelli — there with some less savory characters. I was instructed to stay behind, but I disobeyed instructions and snuck onto one of the vehicles."

"Disobeyed?" Mancini spoke up. "Are you an employee of Rangeman?"

I shook my head, "No, but the men help me from time to time with my FTAs. And they often watch after me when I've collected a dangerous stalker. And currently, I'm on Benito Ramirez's radar. Anyways," I continued, "I was caught and secured within the vehicle and told to stay and left in the custody of Binkie."

"Binkie?" Mancini's eyebrow quirked.

"Brandon Kinnear, Detective," Harding interjected. "Former Navy Seals, he was the Rangeman employee assigned to watch Ms. Chau."

"Ms. Chau, please continue," Cummings instructed.

I nodded, "A couple of minutes after the team left to stake out the shipyard, I heard a loud cracking sound and the next thing I knew Ramirez was in the vehicle with me…" I hesitated.

"Ms. Chau, we're going to need you to continue," Mancini said impatiently.

"I tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than me and my hand was handcuffed to the bar and Ramirez continued to advance onto me. He tore my shirt—"

"So how was it that you were able to escape if you were handcuffed to the vehicle?"

"I-I tried to buy enough time for the team to come back and rescue me so I gave into his advances to let him know I was being cooperative—"

"So it was consensual," Mancini interrupted.

"No! I-I didn't want it. I-I don't know…" I wept at the loss of words to describe what happened. "It was just a means to get him to trust me. I requested for him to release me and move us to the front seat so that it would be more comfortable for me. Ramirez surprisingly agreed with me and removed my pants…as he tried to mount me, I-I—"

"—Ms. Chau, were you raped by Mr. Ramirez?" Harding interrupted me with deep concern in his voice. "If you were, we should have a rape kit performed."

I shook my head and allowed the tears to spill from my eyes, "No, he didn't penetrate. I was able to find a stun gun on the side of the door. I left him unconscious and checked on Binkie to make sure he was ok and ran for help. Before I took off I removed the backup gun from the vehicle.

"I heard voices in the shipyard and ran towards it. I saw Detective Rizik, Clemente and one other Detective beating up Detective Morelli. Morelli yelled at the men that they wouldn't get away with something and Detective Rizik left Clemente to finish off Morelli. Detective Clemente was about to bash in Morelli's head with a baseball bat and that's when I stepped forward and s-shot h-him," my voice began to waver.

"You say there was a baseball bat but there was no bat on the crime scene," Mancini exclaimed.

"The other detective was going to pull his gun on me but Rizik stopped him and told him to take the bat and leave. Detective Rizik was trying to set me up."

"And how exactly could he have premeditated setting you up, Ms. Chau? You didn't even plan on being at the shipyard according to your story," Mancini indicated.

"He obviously didn't premeditate it. I just happened to play into his hands when he heard the sirens. Cops will always protect fellow cops am I not right?" I stated angrily.

"Not always, Ms. Chau. And your story about Ramirez doesn't pan out. He was nowhere on site as you claimed."

My mouth dropped open, "He must've regained consciousness. He's a rather large man and I may not have zapped him with enough power but Binkie must've seen him before he was knocked out."

"According to Rangeman, he was knocked out from behind. He did not witness anything," Harding spoke up.

"Do you want to know what I think happened, Ms. Chau?" Mancini asked rhetorically as she stood up. "I believe that as a Bounty Hunter, you probably had a spare set of cuff keys on your person and released yourself. You took your guard out by surprise from behind and made up the Ramirez rape situation in case someone were to ask why you were not at the vehicle in case something went wrong.

"You actually went to stake out Detective Morelli or a jealous rage because you caught him having an affair with Terri Gilman his old high school flame."

My eyes widened. Mafia Barbie was Joe's old flame?

Mancini's mouth curled as she placed both hands down on the table and leaned into me, "Oh so that was information you did not know? How interesting." She continued to pace. "And you have a habit of leaving out the truth and details, Ms. Chau. You told me the other day that you were going straight home when there are witnesses that put you at the _Grant Avenue Motel _on two separate occasions. You had a bone to pick with Morelli and when you found him the both of you got into a tussle—"

"—What makes you think that I would be capable of doing that much bodily harm to Morelli when he's coherent and conscious?" I retorted back.

"Well, first of all, I do recall the state of Morelli's house on my first visit—"

"—That was a simple spat! We didn't beat each other up!"

"Oh but you did hold up pretty well during your encounter with Pinky and Junkman a couple of months ago am I correct? In fact, it resulted in both of their deaths—"

"—_I_ didn't kill them!"

"The point is, Ms. Chau, you're more than capable of holding your own against a larger man. Detective Rizik was also leading a case looking into some legal activities going down by the shipyard that Morelli may have been connected to. I believe that Clemente tried to stop you and you shot him by mistake. Morelli witnessed, you panicked and knocked him out. Unfortunately for you Detective Rizik was already on the scene and had called for backup earlier."

"That is _not_ how it happened!" I cried out.

"Unfortunately for you there are no witnesses except for you, Detective Rizik and Morelli. Morelli is in a coma and the doctors are unsure when he'll come out of it or if he will. And the Detective you claim to be the other witness, Detective Morales, has an alibi as he was seen at a local bar during the time of the incident. So it is your word against Detective Rizik unless Morelli would like to corroborate your story, but we're not even sure how credible his story is since he seems to be involved with some illegal activities."

"What's your problem against me, Mancini?" I spat out angrily. "You seem to have it out for me ever since you stepped foot onto Morelli's doorstep. Besides, aren't you IA? What are you doing investigating a murder."

"I was investigating Morelli before all of this happened so the Captain is allowing me to lead this investigation as well. Not that it's any of your business. Ms. Chau, regardless of what you may think, this isn't personal. My main goal is to find justice."

"Oh how noble of you," I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Chau, I realize we haven't had the privilege to work with each other as much as you have worked with some of the other officers here at the precinct but I'm not like them. You won't be able to charm me with your feminine wiles. I'm a straight shooter. And the odds are stacked up against you."

"That's quite enough, Detective," Harding spoke up. "What you're saying is all speculation. My client has no vendetta against the police force and there is no solid motive. You have no case here. My client is a law abiding citizen and works with law enforcement not against. She's helped put harden criminals back into the justice system."

"I think I've heard enough," Cummings said. "The arraignment has been scheduled for tomorrow morning. Ms. Chau will need to remain within custody until then. Have a good evening," he stood up and left the room.

"We need someone to take Ms. Chau back to the holding cell," Mancini called out the door.

"No!" I cried out and tensed up.

"I would like a few more moments with my client, Detective, if you don't mind."

"Fine. I'll give you fifteen," and she left the room.

I folded my arms on the table and cried. I heard the door shut someone tugging me away from the table. Ranger lifted me into his lap and held me.

"I should've listened to you," I cried softly.

"No, Babe, if you had listened to me, Morelli could be dead. Believe it or not, you saved his life."

"You don't know that yet. I-I killed a man."

"I do know. He loves you. He wouldn't leave you behind," he said quietly kissing the top of my head. "And you killed to protect someone you cared about. You killed a bad man. There's nothing wrong with that. It'll be hard to cope with realizing you've taken someone's life but you have people that will help you get through it."

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

"How do you get through it? You know, your missions. I know that you see so much pain and suffering and things that no average human could ever imagine seeing or much less be a part of. How do you keep yourself from going insane?"

"What makes you think I'm sane?"

I scrunched my nose.

He tapped my nose with his finger and pulled me in tighter. "I focus on the goal of my mission. But I admit it's hard coming back home afterwards. I need something to focus my thoughts on — something that helps me feel like I'm home — something that reminds me of why I do what I do."

"What's her name?" I said quietly remembering the clothes in his closet. She must be what makes him feel like he's "home."

"Who, Babe?"

"You know…your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Babe. I told you before my life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

"Then why do you have women's clothing in your closet and drawers? Which, by the way, please apologize to her about me borrowing them and destroying them. She must be something special for you to allow her to leave clothes in your apartment like that. And she's a match made in heaven for you considering her wardrobe only consists of black clothing!" I exclaimed. "Does she know about me? What's she like…" I rambled on.

Ranger's lips captured mine effectively shutting me up. "There's no one, Babe."

"But—"

He placed a finger to my lips "—they're yours."

"What?" I scrunched my nose.

"I had Ella place them in the closet for you."

"You had Ella buy clothes for me and make a place in your closet for me? I don't understand."

His lips curled slightly, "As often as you're covered in garbage and the number of times you're caught up in an explosion, I thought that it would be wise to have some backup clothes for you."

I blushed and smacked him in the chest, "It's not _that_ often!"

He kissed my fingers.

I sighed in content and laid my head back down on his chest, "You believe me don't you, Ranger?"

"Babe," he replied in a tone that seemed to say _"do you really have to ask?" _"Tell me the truth, did Ramirez hurt you?"

I shook my head slowly.

"I need to know everything that happened, Babe. It'll help you cope to talk about it."

Tears pooled around my eyes, "Nothing happened."

"You're a terrible liar."

"It's not a big deal."

"Babe…please."

Damn him. So I told him every horrid detail up to me stunning him. In the end I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs and began hyperventilating, "I-I let him t-touch me. I-I helped him finish. I-I gave him my c-consent."

His arms tensed around me, "You did what you needed to do to survive. Proud of you, Babe. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

I whimpered into his chest.

"You've got an insurmountable amount of strength. You're a fighter — a survivor."

"Thank you for everything," I said quietly. "I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you."

"No price, Babe. Never a price."

"Uh huh," I said sarcastically. "You know one good thing that came out of this ordeal, Ranger?"

"What?"

"You don't have to babysit me and worry about Ramirez getting to me while I'm in the slammer," I smiled weakly.

"Babe, look at me," he said firmly.

I looked up at him reluctantly.

He cupped my chin, "You will get through this. I will not allow you to give up. You understand me?"

I blinked back the tears and tried to put on a brave face and nodded slowly. He pulled me into a long heart wrenching kiss. He pulled away and kept his head on mine for a few seconds as he breathed steadily and pulled me in for another mind melding kiss.

"I will not give up on you. You better not either," he said angrily into my mouth.

I nodded fisting my hands in his hair and gave him one last hard kiss before wrapping my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent to help calm me for the evening.

"Ahem, Ranger," Harding interrupted behind us, "it's time."

"Babe," Ranger pried me away from his neck and gently caressed my face I flinched at the throbbing pain from the swelling forming around my cheekbone. "It's going to be ok," he kissed my forehead.

I nodded, "Have a good night, Ranger." I stood up and turned to Harding, "Thank you for overseeing my case, Mr. Harding. I understand that this will be quite a challenge and I am grateful that you are willing to take my case."

"Ms. Chau, I know of your reputation. I am honored to help clear your name," he smiled graciously at me.

An officer stepped into the room and cuffed me and began to lead me out of the room.

"Please tell Misty not to worry and that I'm fine. Please take care of Joe. Don't let him die!" I shouted back at Ranger.

I sat down on the cold, hard, metal bench and willed myself to sleep. Well, Alyssa, you always knew your luck would one day finally run out. Let's hope that this is not the time that it's run dry.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous Chapter: **__I sat down on the cold, hard, metal bench and willed myself to sleep. Well, Alyssa, you always knew your luck would one day finally run out. Let's hope that this is not the time that it's run dry._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"Rise and shine, Ms. Chau!" I heard an annoying female voice call out to me.

I forced my eyes open and slowly approached the bars prying a cup of luke warm coffee from Mancini's hands.

"You do know you're going to rot in a cell for a long time, right? You killed a cop, _Alyssa_," she hissed my name. "You know a lot of your fellow inmates are probably people you helped put in there. They don't take too kindly to law enforcement."

I looked up at her, "What's your problem? Why are you on some sort of crusade to put me away and on top of that destroy Joe's career?"

She sneered out before walking away, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Uh…yeah, I'd like to know. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked, Bitch. I sat back down on the bench and set down the coffee cup. My throat was crying for me to guzzle down the cup of luke warm sludge, but I was too terrified the Detective Psycho had laced it with rat poison.

Too distracted in my thoughts of self-pity, I hadn't realized the doors opened until my nose perked up at the smell of fresh coffee being waved under my nose.

I grabbed the cup inhaling its contents and heard a heartfelt chuckle next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Thanks, Carl. You're an angel."

"Anything for you, Aly," he smiled unwrapping a piece of doughy heaven before handing it to me.

I snatched the Boston Crème and devoured it. "Oh, God, this is heaven," I moaned.

"Jesus, Aly. Keep your desire for my manly hotness down to a minimum won't you? People might start talking," he grinned. "Glad to know that nothing can get your appetite down."

I punched him lightly in the arm and laid my head back down on his shoulder. "I really got myself into something this time didn't I, Carl?"

"Afraid so, Aly. They're really gunning for you. But don't you worry, you have the best people in your corner. Ranger and his team wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. They've hired you the best lawyer money can buy. And Morelli's going to wake up any time now and everything will be cleared up."

I sniffed, "Thanks, Carl."

"And most of us, here, have your back. We're keeping our eyes and ears to the streets to learn anything to help clear you and Morelli's name. I've had a bad feeling about Rizik for a long time. I'm just ashamed to say that I've never tried looking into it."

"You're a good cop, Carl," I tried reassuring him. "I'm lucky to have you in my corner. Do you by any chance know why Mancini is so hard up to put me down like a rabid dog?"

He shrugged, "No clue. Did you do something to piss her off?"

"I don't know. I never met her before she started coming around questioning me about Joe."

"Well, rumor has it that she and Joe had a little secret fling a while back. It was never public knowledge but they would give each other funny looks every now and then. Maybe she's jealous?"

"Chau! Time to move," a brash sounding cop stepped into the cell and shackled me up and led me out of the holding cell.

"Everything will work out, Aly," Carl tried reassuring me.

I sure to hell hope so.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Your Honor, this is absurd. Ms. Chau is not a flight risk. She's a law abiding citizen and many would also classify her job as being law enforcement. To deny her bail is preposterous," Harding argued.

"Ms. Chau was once a fugitive on the run—" Cummings countered.

"—For a crime that was absolved by the D.A.! She was wrongfully accused and later cleared of all charges."

"Regardless she broke the law and ran instead of cooperating with the law. She has ties with several local law enforcement along with the ties to the multi-million dollar Rangeman Security Enterprises which is known to have resources to help a person disappear."

"Are you trying to accuse Rangeman of operating illegally to remove Ms. Chau from the country?" Harding bellowed.

"What I'm saying is that it's a strong possibility and a big risk. As you so eloquently pointed out, Ms. Chau is a Bounty Hunter. She spends her living tracking down people who skip on their bail, which gives her the upper hand in knowing all the tricks of the trade to use it to her advantage. Your Honor, allowing Ms. Chau to be released on bail would be too big of a risk to take."

"Your Honor, Rangeman Security has agreed to post Ms. Chau's bail along with be responsible for the custody of Ms. Chau. We request, if the court's concern is that Ms. Chau may flee, that she be fashioned with an ankle monitor and released into Rangeman custody—"

"—So that we can waste the taxpayers' money? Please let me remind the court that Ms. Chau is being charged for the murder of a TPD detective who gave more than fifteen years of his life to the safety of our city."

"That's enough," the Judge spoke up. "I've heard enough of this back and forth. I've made my decision. Ms. Chau, I understand that you are a well-respected Bounty Hunter and the court would like to thank you for the great service you've provided to our fair city. However, the fact is that you were a prior fugitive and this is not a circumstance that can be overlooked. Bail request has been denied. Ms. Chau will be released into police custody until her scheduled trial date in two weeks," he slammed his gable down.

My mouth fell open and a loud blood curdling "NO!" rang out through the courtroom but it didn't come from my mouth.

"This is bullshit!" another angry voice shouted that sounded like it belonged to Lula.

I turned my head and saw a tear stricken Misty struggling to get out of the grasps of Bobby and Cal holding her back. Her face twisted in anguish. "Fucking let go of me! She won't survive jail for two weeks. You're signing her death sentence!" She screamed like a banshee. I've never once seen Misty radiate so much rage before in all of my years of knowing her.

"Order in the court!" the Judge slammed his gable down repeatedly. "Bailiff, remove these people from my courtroom!"

Misty broke free and ran towards me and clung onto me as if her life depended on it. "I'm going to get you out of here and I won't rest until I do," she cried into my hair. "I love you," she cried as Cal pulled her off of me.

Tears sprang from my eyes, "I love you too, Mis. Please don't do anything crazy. I'll be ok. Don't worry." I turned my head and locked eyes with Ranger. "Please take care of her," I mouthed before I was herded out of the courtroom.

It was time for me to brace myself for what awaited ahead for me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **__Ok, so I'm going to try something that I've never done before and change the POV. Moving forward in the story since Alyssa's going to be in jail for her alleged crimes, Misty Plum's going to take over as the main character. _

_Hopefully this will be as much fun of as an adventure as it has been with Alyssa. It was a little more difficult for me to write since Misty's a little more calm and collected which her character is based off of my best friend Shazz whereas Alyssa is a little more insane and spastic coming a lot from my own personality. _

_**Previous Chapter: **__Tears sprang from my eyes, "I love you too, Mis. Please don't do anything crazy. I'll be ok. Don't worry." I turned my head and locked eyes with Ranger. "Please take care of her," I mouthed before I was herded out of the courtroom._

_It was time for me to brace myself for what awaited ahead for me._

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - _(Misty Plum's POV)_**

"Alyssa!" I charged through the door of the interrogation room and threw my arms around her. I pulled back and ran my finger along the large bruise forming on her cheek and tears fell from my eyes. "How could this have happened?"

"Oh you know. It's just another day in the odd but ever so dull life of Bounty Hunter Alyssa Chau," she said eerily cheerful.

I frowned at her, "I'm going to have my cousin Eddie check on you to make sure you have everything you need."

Eddie Gazzara is my cousin Shiela's husband. He is a good cop. And, he's a more reliable — and usually a more accurate — source for the happenings of Trenton than the Burg Grapevine. Chambersburg, or "The Burg," as all the locals affectionately refer to it, is a small suburban town of Trenton. I spent my whole life here and the gossip train runs strong in this town. But, it's generally hard to weed out the truth from the outrageous lies.

I am considered a social outcast and one of the top five favorite topics of the grapevine. Why? Because I don't fit into the normal _Burg standards_. I don't want a husband and two-point-five kids or a white picket fence. I live my life for me and I don't care what others think. My mother complains on a regular basis about how Marsha Stevens' daughter doesn't stay out at all hours of the night, or how Patricia Tramunti's daughter is married to a nice lawyer.

I hear incessantly how I should meet a nice man and stop living in the city alone like some sort of harlequin. I don't like to live by social norms. I do what I want and I do it with gusto. It's not that I'm completely opposed to marriage. I'm just not ready and the right man hasn't stepped into my life. Besides, I'm having too much fun with life to even fathom the thought of settling down.

When I met Alyssa at _E.E. Martin_, she was this quiet girl that came in, did her job, and went home. But, I saw more in her; I could tell that she was more than this quiet mouse. I could see the sparkle in her eyes that she tried to hide from the world. This girl had secrets albeit good or bad. I knew she was my soul mate.

Now before you go spewing gossip into the Grapevine, let me explain to you. I mean soul mate in the broadest of terms. I'm not a lesbian, although some of the rumors of my experimentation in college do hold true. I am a lover of a fine male specimen. However, with Alyssa, I could just tell she was a keeper for life — a lifelong friend that would be there with me until the very end.

I could see the loyalty oozing out of her pores, the yearning for adventure, and best of all the callous stubborn soul. It took a while for me to gain her confidence but she was worth the fight. She is my best friend and I love her.

"How did you get in here anyways?" Alyssa asked curiously. "I thought they only allow family and attorneys to visit."

"I told them that you were my sister, of course. I mean we _are_ practically family."

I watched her nose crinkle as she always did when she wasn't quite sure about something, "How did you pull that obvious lie off?"

"I told them you were an adopted China baby and they shut right up."

She burst into laughter, "You're such a racist bitch."

I shrugged as if it were no big deal but deep down inside I felt great pride in accomplishing the difficult task of making her laugh during a situation where smiles had no place for. "Political correctness is overrated."

She beamed, "Thanks for coming to see me. It means a lot to me. Would you do me a favor and check up on Joe for me once in a while," she asked quietly.

I nodded, "Sure thing, Alys. Although I don't know why you should bother, he's the ass that got you in this situation to begin with."

Fucking Morellis and their reputation. They were the "love them and leave them" type. I tried warning Alyssa in the beginning. I had no problems with her having a little bit of fun with the Italian Stallion but I know my Alyssa. She's not the type to kiss and move on. She has a stubborn loyalty that's hard to break. It's what I love so much about her. I tried to warn her about their reputation but of course she's the type who wants to make her own judgments and decisions.

"It's not his fault, Mis," she corrected me. "Besides, he's the only person that can corroborate my story. Right now it's just my word against Rizik's."

"John," I growled deeply. "Should've known that asshole was involved with something shiesty."

She quirked an eyebrow. Actually it's kind of funny because she tries to do that cool one eyebrow cock but she can't. I don't know if she realizes it, but she just ends up looking all wide-eyed instead. "You know him?"

I nodded my head, "We went to school together. He was the typical high school jock and bully."

"Times up!" a voice called from the door.

"Please stay out of trouble," she pleaded. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, it's not like I had anything better to do," I winked at her. "You really need to make sure you take care of yourself. Get some sleep or something. You look like shit."

She crinkled her nose, "Thanks, Mis."

I gave her another tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheeks, "We'll get through this. Don't you worry. Let me know if you want me to sneak the Horsecock in here for you. It might start to get lonely," I winked.

She grimaced, "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll be just fine."

After the condition that she was in, I'm now even more determined than ever to get down to the bottom of this bullshit. My first task was to find out what this asshole Morelli was up to.

* * *

_Next chapter we'll start digging a little into Misty's past and why she despises the Morelli clan. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **_ _I gave her another tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheeks, "We'll get through this. Don't you worry. Let me know if you want me to sneak the Horsecock in here for you. It might start to get lonely," I winked._

_ She grimaced, "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll be just fine."_

_After the condition that she was in, I'm now even more determined than ever to get down to the bottom of this bullshit. My first task was to find out what this asshole Morelli was up to._

* * *

**CHAPTER 19  
**_(Misty's POV)_

The Morelli reputation was well known to the entire Burg network. The Morelli clan was made up of mostly handsome men. They were known to be quite charming womanizers with quick hot tempers. It wasn't unnatural for a woman to fall victim to the Morelli charm.

They were smooth talkers with killer bods, smiles to die for, and are magical in the sack. I, unfortunately, know this because I, too, fell victim to the Morelli Charm. I fell for Mooch Morelli, Joe's cousin. We all grew up together. I never was very interested in those in my class; I always liked to run with the older crowd so needless to say Joe and I did not cross paths as much since we were both in the same class, but his Cousin Mooch was always on my radar. He was two years ahead of me.

From the age of ten, I wanted to make him mine. At that age, I thought that I wanted him to be the one. He was the one I was going to marry. His rugged strong features, dark bad boy good looks, and a sparkling personality made him not only popular among the ladies but with everyone else — including teachers.

Sure, I had a maddening schoolgirl crush on him but I also wasn't a lovesick fool. I had plenty of boyfriends growing up — mostly college men. I always kind of subconsciously kept Mooch on my radar but we never hung with the same crowd.

Not until the summer of my freshman year in high school, my family allowed me to go on a weekend beach trip with my friend Natalie DeLuca and her family to Point Pleasant. What my parents didn't take into consideration when they were giving me permission to go was that Natalie was twenty years old and her parents didn't care what she did. All they saw was a nice low key Italian family.

Her parents were on a week-long Caribbean Cruise and left her with money to enjoy herself at the beach. She wanted to go and spend the weekend with her college boyfriend and I just wanted to get the hell out of the Burg. So it worked out perfectly, and she even used her parents' money to get me my own separate room.

I remember that weekend like it was yesterday…

_ I'm telling you I totally lucked out on this deal. Free rom to myself on the beach away from prying eyes of the Burg for a weekend of nothing held back. I got myself a fake ID for a fun night on the town. We arrived Friday night and went our separate ways. I found myself at a place called __Havana Nights__ and flirted with my share of men who helped me effectively reach a nice buzz. _

_ I felt a hand gently wrap around my waist as I was pulled out to the dance floor. I'm all for some fun and dancing so I went with the flow. I swiveled my hips and leaned up against the perfect stranger and danced for about three rounds before walking away. _

_ I never once looked at his face because what was the point? It's not like anything was going to happen and I wasn't ever going to see him again. Just some pure, no strings attached fun. I walked back up to the bar and felt someone lean into my backside._

_ "You don't think you can escape that easily, do you?" a smooth deep voice hummed into my ear. The only voice that could effectively make my panties melt away __—__ a voice I only dreamt of saying my name in so many ways._

_ I tried to stay calm and keep myself from turning into a giddy mess. "Oh, sweetheart, nothing with me is easy," I said confidentially, beckoning to the bartender to give me another drink._

_ The bartender nodded quickly mixing my Cosmo and handed it to me. The man behind me slid a twenty on the bar before spinning me around. _

_ "My friends call me Mooch. What about you?" he flashed me a mind blowing smile as he softly traced my jawline with his thumb._

_ The jerk doesn't even recognize me? I mean I understand that we didn't have classes together, but I walked by him after Chemistry class every day! I worked at the __Tasty Pastry __after school where he frequented with his friends. And he didn't even show an inkling of knowledge as to who I was! My heart was shattering into pieces. My moment with him finally came and he didn't even recognize me._

_ "My name's not important, sweetheart, because you'll never find the need to call it out," I said taking a sip of my drink and walked back out to the dance floor. I latched onto a scrumptious Latino and danced with him until the lights came up. _

_I stepped out of the club and headed down to the water. The beach always had a nice calming effect. I took off my shoes the minute my feet hit the sand and walked along the shoreline for a few minutes before selecting a spot to plant myself._

_ "Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice said behind me._

_ I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a public beach. I don't own it."_

_ He sat down next to me, "Are you really not going to tell me your name?"_

_ "I don't have a good enough reason to," I answered continuing to stare at moonlight reflecting off of the water._

_ "What can I do to convince you to give it up to me?" he said slyly._

_ "Try not acting like a cocky bastard," I offered._

_ He let out a chuckle, "Fair enough. But I've been told that it's written into my DNA __—__ family curse and all. So it's a little difficult for me."_

_ "Then may I suggest you shut up? It usually helps." I looked over at him, which turned out to be a huge mistake on my behalf. Because the moment I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes, I was a goner._

_ He was grinning from ear to ear, "I like you. You've got zest."_

_ I shrugged my shoulders again and turned back to the ocean, "I'm a likeable person. Now shut the fuck up, you're ruining the tranquility of the night air."_

_ I could feel the sand vibrating next to me as he chuckled to himself. And for the next several hours, that's what we did. We sat and eventually fell asleep in the sand in silence. I woke up with his button down shirt draped over me and his arms wrapped around me, my head resting on his beautifully sculpted naked chest. _

_ I smiled slightly as I inhaled his scent. This was better than I would've ever imagined it could be. I felt like a giddy idiot who wanted to run home and write, "Dear Diary, I spent an entire evening with the dreamy Mooch Morelli last night and he was a perfect gentleman." I sat up and shook up awake. _

_He opened his tired eyes and smiled up at me, "Good morning, gorgeous."_

_I tried to think about things like puppies dying to keep me from blushing. I know __—__ harsh __—__ but it works. "Get up, the sun is rising."_

_He sat up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I laid my head gently into the nook of his neck and we watched as the sun rose. He then lightly raised my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart fluttered under the warmth of his breath._

_ I pulled back and licked my lips trying hard not to revel in the sweet taste left behind. I stood up abruptly and tossed him back his shirt, "Thanks for the nice and quiet evening but I need to get going. Take care." And without hesitation, I took off for my hotel. _

_ Childish fantasy averted, reality check two steps ahead._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previous Chapter: **_ _He sat up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I laid my head gently into the nook of his neck and we watched as the sun rose. He then lightly raised my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart fluttered under the warmth of his breath._

_ I pulled back and licked my lips trying hard not to revel in the sweet taste left behind. I stood up abruptly and tossed him back his shirt, "Thanks for the nice and quiet evening but I need to get going. Take care." And without hesitation, I took off for my hotel. _

_ Childish fantasy averted, reality check two steps ahead._

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - **_(Misty's POV)_

_What a fool I almost was out on the beach with Mooch Morelli. Who was I kidding having thinking getting those kind of feelings for him? I knew as well as anybody in the Burg, I would've just been another notch in Mooch's bed post, and I wasn't willing to be that girl __—__ especially when the jerk didn't even recognize me. _

_ I grabbed myself some breakfast and a quick shower and changed into my royal blue string bikini with silver metal embellishments and headed back out to the beach. Yeah, I probably had awful bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep but I needed all of the sun time I could get. This pasty white skin of mine needed to be kissed by the sun. _

_ I picked the perfect spot and laid my towel down and pulled out the bottle of suntan oil when someone snatched it out of my hands. I looked up angrily only to find a wet, glistening Mooch standing above me with a surf board in hand. _

_ "Let me help you with that," he smiled at me wedging his surfboard in the sand and plopping down next to me. _

_ "Thanks, but I think I can manage on my own," I said curtly trying to grab at the bottle._

_ He held it away from me, "Come on, gorgeous. Won't you let a guy be a gentleman? Aren't you ladies always complaining about how chivalry is dead?"_

_ I rolled my eyes._

_ "I know you're the type of woman that can take care of things herself. But let this big oaf show you how helpful he can be," his eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he dropped to his knees._

_ "Fine," I said, trying to sound annoyed while poking him in his perfect rock hard chest, "but if you try any funny business, your minchia will be finito. Capisci?" [Penis. Finished. Understand?]_

_ He cocked an eyebrow, "You're Italian?"_

_ I shook my head, "I'm half Italian, half Hungarian. So I only pick up a few choice Italian terms here and there."_

_ "You're quite the package, Gorgeous," he poured some oil into his hands and rubbed them together. "Now lie down and let me work my magic," he winked._

_ I tried to roll my eyes to hide my actual excitement. But his touch was making it next to impossible. His hands were magic and if I was still a virgin, I may have just lost it right there. _

_ "You ready to tell me your name yet?"_

_ "Huh?" I said dazed._

_ He laughed, "Enjoying yourself?"_

_ "Mmm…hmm…" I sighed. _

_ "Good to know. You can flip over now."_

_ I turned on my back just as he straddled over me. "I can handle it from here," I stopped his hands._

_ He flashed me a gorgeous smile, "Oh, Gorgeous, I always finish what I start and I do not intend to break that trend here. Now relax and enjoy."_

_ I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he worked his hands up my legs getting a little too close to my lotus blossom for my comfort. I was afraid that if I didn't try to figure out how to chill out soon, my body was going to combust into flames from his searing touch. His hands gently massaged my stomach and slowly grazed over my chest. I could feel him hovering over me. My body ached for the contact of his touch. I licked my lips hungrily and slowly opened my eyes. His face was millimeters away from mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. _

_ He curled his lip up like a Cheshire Cat and quickly said, "Well, that should do it," as he tried to hop up._

_ "I don't think so, Mister!" I growled and locked my fingers into his thick luscious wavy brown hair. Pulling him down on top of me, I kissed him like I've never kissed anyone before. _

_ He pulled back sporting a shit eating grin, "Whoa there, Gorgeous. I don't go running around kissing girls whose names I don't even know."_

_ "Shut up, idiot," I barked pulling him back down to me. _

_ "Yes, Ma'am," he complied and covered my mouth with his. _

_ We spent the rest of the day goofing around. He made an attempt to show me how to surf. That evening he took me out for a nice seafood dinner, and we sat on the beach in silence watching the sunset. Then I took him back to my room, and we made love until the sun came up. _

_ Bang. Bang. Bang._

_ "Hang on!" I called towards the door as I stumbled to get out of the bed. _

_ Mooch grabbed my hand and yanked me back into bed and devoured me with kisses. I smacked my way out of his grasps and wrapped the sheet around me before cracking the door open._

_ "Hey, check out's in an hour, and we're going to start heading back, ok?" Natalie said and suddenly caught wind of my sheet covered body and her eyes widened. "Do you have a man in there?" she shrieked loudly. "Who is it? Let me see. Is he good?" _

_ "Thanks, Nat. Good-bye now," I shoved her head back from the door and slammed it shut. I turned around and leaned up against the door. _

_ "Mmm…I think that I heard that we still have an hour left," Mooch appeared at the door and pinned me back._

_ "I don't know. I think little Mooch, Jr. needs some rest after last night's marathon," I teased._

_ He whipped the sheet off of me, "Who are you calling 'little'?"_

_ I shrugged._

_ He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder tossing me onto the bed. "I'm going to have to prove to you how much he's not so 'little.'"_

_ I giggled hysterically as Mooch mounted me and showered me with kisses. Mooch certainly proved to me how much of a man he is and then some. We laid in bed, tangled in the sheets with me curled up in his arms. It felt like a dream._

_ "I still don't know your name," Mooch spoke up._

_ "Does it really matter now? The weekend is over and it's back to our respective lives," I replied allowing reality to sink. _

"_Well, then I guess I'll just have to come up with a name to call you then," he nuzzled my neck. "You'll be my sunshine since you won't tell me your real name." _

_I popped up and began throwing on some clothes and tossing my stuff into the overnight bag, trying to distract myself from getting overwhelmed with emotions. "You really should get going. I need to get ready to hit the road," I said zipping up the bag and tossing it over my shoulder._

_ Bang. Bang. Bang._

_ "Meet me outside by the car!" Natalie shouted through the door._

_ "Yup!" I called back and turned to find Mooch had gotten fully dressed. I tried hard not to look too disappointed. I reached for the door knob, "Thanks for a great weekend. It's been surreal."_

_ He placed his hand over mine and opened the door with me, "It's not quite over yet. I'll walk down with you," he slid his hand into mine and led me to the elevator._

_ We walked down hand in hand. When we finally reached the parking lot he spun me towards him. He leaned down and softy kissed my lips, "I had a wonderful weekend, Misty Plum."_

_ I pulled back and my mouth fell open, "How__—__"_

_ He placed a finger to my lips "__—You don't think I wouldn't notice the most beautiful girl in school with the strongest essence of 'don't fuck with me' radiating off of her, did you? A girl who's so unapproachable, no man dared to get caught in her line of fire?"_

_ I blushed. He noticed me after all._

_ "I'll see you in the morning. I'll walk you to your locker after your chemistry class, Sunshine," he smiled and planted another kiss on my lips before turning around to walk away. _

_ And he stayed true to that promise the next day and the days after that for a year. We continued to see each other up until my senior year of high school. He even escorted me to my senior prom. He was the love of my life. He became my world. _

_ We shared our deepest thoughts and secrets. Mooch's father was a mean man with a bad temper. My parents were stifling and trying to hold me back in life and never understood me. We sought comfort within each other. _

_ Then that fateful day came. I was accepted to Parsons The New School for Design for fashion in New York City. It was a dream of mine to finally leave the Burg and make it in the big city and to pursue a career in fashion. But because of my love for Mooch, I couldn't bear to put our relationship in jeopardy. _

_ My parents hated the idea of me running off to the sinful big city and just wanted me to stay local and meet a nice Italian man and convince him to marry me. So for once, I was going to make my parents proud of me. I was going to stay home and get a simple Business degree at the local University. Then when I finally graduated, Mooch would already have a steady job. We would get married, buy a house and have two-point-five kids. A Burg mother's dream. _

_ But that never happened. Because one night, I went out for a night on the town with the girls and found Mooch there with none other than Joyce Barnhardt on his arms. Of all women for him to cheat on me with, he chooses the town whore to flaunt about town. _

_ Then he really did it. He saw me, flashed me a smile and continued his raunchy dance with the Barnyard Slut. I did what any woman would do and approached him. _

_I grabbed Joyce's big drug store dyed red hair and whipped her head back. "You better leave before I make your body disappear, Joyce. And you better believe that I'm not yanking your chain, I will make good on my promise," I shoved her into the crowd in disgust. I then turned and grabbed Mooch by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him out of the club._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him._

_Mooch remained calm. "Did you really think that I was going to be with you forever, Sunshine?"_

"_Don't fucking call me that," I gritted._

"_Our time is up. It was fun while it lasted. But did you honestly think you were the only woman in my life," he smirked. "Come on look at me? I'm a Morelli. We Morellis need to spread the love. We have a reputation to uphold."_

_ I kneed him in the groin, "Try spreading your love now, you fucking bastard." _

_I stomped off and never heard from him ever again. Sure the Burg was a small town and we ran into each other all throughout the summer, but we effectively ignored each other and pretended we didn't know one another. He flaunted his different flavors of week all over town and he certainly lived up to his reputation. He ended up getting Angie Bonventre pregnant and marrying her several years later and started a pretty lucrative auto body shop. _

_I eventually changed my mind and left the Burg to pursue my dreams in New York City. But as always, it's hard to escape the Burg. My mother grew ill and called for me to come home and be the dutiful daughter. Really, being the only child, it was my responsibility to care for my ailing mother. So I came back, and helped nurse my mother back to health. And by a pure stroke of luck, I landed a sales job at __Baldicott __and never left. _

_But of the years I've been back, I've been successful at avoiding Mooch._

I reached up and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Sunshine."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previous Chapter: **__But of the years I've been back, I've been successful at avoiding Mooch._

_I reached up and knocked on the door._

"_Hello, Sunshine."_

* * *

**CHAPTER** 21  
_(Misty's POV)_

"Mitchell," I greeted the man curtly at the door.

"Nobody calls me that except for my parents," he frowned.

"Then I suggest you stop calling me 'Sunshine,' so that we all get what we want," I responded.

It had been years since I've laid eyes on Mooch Morelli but I have to admit that time wasn't that cruel to him. He still had that handsome face but his eyes were now dull; once filled with confidence and life, they now looked tired and devoid of emotion. He was a little thick in the waist but if he really put a little effort into his appearance, he'd still have ladies lining up for a chance to get a piece of him.

A ball of orange hair began bolting towards the door. I raised my hand and firmly commanded, "Stop!" before it could leap upon me.

The ball of fur, which happened to be Joe's dumb dog, Bob, came to a halt and sat at my feet wagging its tail in excitement with drool hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Good boy," I praised him by patting him on the head.

"You always were good at being in command and getting your way," Mooch smiled. "You going to introduce me to your friend, Misty?" he asked looking behind me.

I turned around and said startled, "What the fuck?" I was staring into the most entrancing icy blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Boss told me to watch over you," Bones answered.

"What? Why's Ranger sending his men to follow me around?"

"All of Rangeman have orders to make sure that you remain safe around the clock until the situation with Ms. Chau has been resolved."

Ok, so Ranger's lost his mind if he thinks that he can push me around the way he does Alyssa.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I'm just here visiting an old friend."

"Look lady, this isn't my idea of fun either. You think I want to follow some ditz around all day? This isn't what I imagined I would be doing after being away on a mission for the past six months. I've got better things to do with my time. But, I have my orders," he said annoyed.

"Uh-oh. You did it now, Pal," Mooch muttered.

"Lady? Ditz?" my voice hitched. "Fine. You're following orders? Call Ranger for me."

"Excuse me?" his cocked his eyebrow.

"You heard me. Get Ranger on the phone."

He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Boss, Miss Plum would like to have a word with you," he handed the phone over to me.

"Ranger?"

"Miss Plum, what can I do for you?"

"Are you sure that you want to insist on having someone watch over me while Alyssa's confined?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're important to Alyssa and Alyssa is important to us."

"I want to let you know that I'm going to be investigating myself."

"I figured."

"Good, then I would hope that if you learn anything new about her situation that you will keep me informed."

"Within reason."

Whatever, I guess I could live with that. "Now, are you sure you want to be wasting your resources, time, and money having someone following me around?"

"I will spare no expense to ensure your safety, Miss Plum."

"Well, if you insist on sending a bodyguard to spend time with me. May I make a request?"

"Within reason."

"I think that Bones and I really have a _great_ connection. I would like to request that he's with me 24/7. I mean I'm not really comfortable about having someone I don't know that well watching over me and I feel quite at ease with Bones. Would that be ok?"

"Put him back on."

I smiled sweetly and handed him back the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

Bones took back the phone and raised it slowly to his ear, "Yes, sir — thank you, sir — no, no problems, sir." He narrowed his eyes at me as he disconnected the phone.

I spun around satisfied, "Well then, now that we've gotten that out of the way. This happy, camper—" I threw my thumb over my shoulder, "—would be my personal bodyguard, Bones. Bones, this would be my cock-sucking pond scum ex, Mooch Morrelli."

Both men stood stoic.

I pushed through Mooch and stepped into the house, "You owe me some answers, Mooch."

The house was quaint and homey. The walls were decorated with frames of family photos. From what I could see, Mooch had a young son probably around the age of four or five. I couldn't help but think this could've — no should've — been my life.

"It's been over ten years since I last saw you, Misty. What questions would you possibly need me to answer," Mooch followed me into the living room.

I took a seat on the scratchy brown couch; Mooch took his place next to me while Bones quietly hovered over us.

"I'm not here about us," I said firmly.

"No? I don't know what else you'd be coming to me for. You know, for years I've hoped you'd coming knocking on my door," he said wistfully.

"Oh? Why is that? Did you need someone you could fuck when you weren't getting it from the flavor of the month?" I asked seriously.

He flinched, "Because believe it or not, Misty. I've missed you over the years."

"I think you better stop right there, Mooch. You're married with a kid. I may be many things but I'm no home wrecker. I'm not here to rehash the past. I'm here about Joe."

"Joe? What about, Joe? Don't tell me that you and Joe…" he raked his hand down his face.

"No! Joe's dating my best friend Alyssa."

Relief washed over his face, "Yeah, that's right," he nodded his head. "I remember now. It's pretty new. He's been gushing about her for months."

"Well, as you know Joe's in a coma."

He nodded, "I saw him this morning at the hospital. Doc says they're not sure when or if he'll even wake up."

"Well, Joe's in a coma and Alyssa's in jail. I need to know if you know what Joe's been up to lately. Why he's been so secretive. Do you know why he was down by the docks?"

He shook his head, "That's too bad about Alyssa. Only met her once, seems like a nice girl. But, I don't know what Joe's gotten himself into."

"Cut the bullshit, Mooch. You two are like brothers. You know something."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"The man's in a coma! His woman could go to prison for life! I need to know what you know."

"I don't know much. Just a few weeks ago, he asked me if he could borrow one of the loaner cars at the shop. All he told me was that he needed something inconspicuous because he was going undercover."

"The Trenton PD is claiming they didn't put Joe on any undercover assignment. He requested a leave of absence."

"I don't know anything about that. I just know a couple of days ago; he dropped his dog off and asked me to watch him. Said he was going to be in deep cover and he wasn't sure how long."

"Do you think he's involved with something illegal?"

He shook his head firmly, "No. Joe's one of the good ones. He's been clean since he came back from the Navy. He wouldn't ruin his new clean reputation or his job. His job is his life."

"Then why the hell has he been spotted with Terri Gilman?" I said angrily.

"Terri?"

"Yeah, what's he doing running around with his ex if he's not getting himself into trouble? He's been meeting her down at _the Bang Bang Motel_ according to the grapevine. And, she is definitely not clean. You and I both know that. She helps launder her daddy's mob ring's money. So if Joe's clean, why's he hooking up with the mob boss' daughter?"

"That's news to me. He hasn't spoken a word about Terri since he broke it off with her after his last term for the Navy. Told me that he wanted to clean up his act and as long as Terri was tied to her family's business, he couldn't continue a relationship with her."

"Have you noticed Joe acting differently lately or anything that stands out?"

"Besides the fact that he's love-struck and seems to complain about heartburn and indigestion more than usual? Nope. Everything seems to be the same, but lately he has been more stressed than usual. I figured that he was just worrying about Alyssa and the next situation she might get involved in." He paused for a second, "No, wait. He did say he's been getting some calls from the Feds lately. But, he wouldn't give me the details. That's all I can give you."

I nodded my head, "Thanks, Mooch," and stood up. "Let me know if you remember anything else."

"Sure, Mis," he stood up and quickly grabbed my hand.

The tension shifted in the air and I could see Bones instinctively reach for his piece.

I yanked my hand back, "Don't touch me. I don't think your wife would appreciate it."

"Angie's in Florida visiting her grandparents with Johnny."

"Oh so that means you're free to take a fun romp in the hay? I'm not your girl," I gritted my teeth.

"I don't want that. I _never_ wanted that from you," he seethed. "I loved you and always will."

I laughed out loud.

"I'm serious, Sunshine. It's always been you. It'll always be you."

"Look this is nice and all, but I need to get going and I think you're making Bones feel uncomfortable." I glanced over at Bones who had an unreadable blank face in place.

"God, nothing about you has changed," Mooch shook his head.

I glared at him, "Some things never change Mooch," and turned to walk out the door.

"You know I found the letter," he said quietly.

I turned around, "What letter?"

"Your acceptance letter to Parsons."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I couldn't let you throw away your life and dreams to stay in the Burg with me."

"That wasn't your decision to make," I shot back.

"If I was smart, I would've gone with you. But intelligence isn't really in the Morelli genes.

"Isn't that the truth," I muttered.

"I thought being with me would hold you back," he said sadly.

"Well, Mooch. You were right. I've got a great life now. So if you want me to thank you for the favor you bestowed upon me over a decade ago. Thank you. I've moved on, and it looks like you have too. Good bye," I opened the door and walked out to the curb without glancing back.

I stopped in my tracks. Fuck! Where's my car? Please don't tell me that Alyssa's car luck has rubbed off on me. I felt a hand touch the small of my back and started leading me towards a black SUV.

"Rangeman came and picked up your car and brought it back to your apartment. You're riding with me," Bones announced.

"What do you mean 'they came and picked up my car?' They don't have the keys. Are all men chauvinistic pigs or is it just the men in my life?" I grunted hauling my ass into the SUV. "What happened to your bike?"

"At home. Not safe playing bodyguard on a bike."

"So I guess you get to play chauffer to me too then," I grinned wickedly. "Driver, next stop Westfield Mall."

I swear I saw his eyes roll slightly. Want to call Misty Plum a ditz? Then be prepared to face the consequences.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous Chapter: **__"So I guess you get to play chauffer to me too then," I grinned wickedly. "Driver, next stop __Westfield Mall__." _

_ I swear I saw his eyes roll slightly. Want to call Misty Plum a ditz? Then be prepared to face the consequences._

* * *

**CHAPTER 21  
**_(Misty's POV)_

"That dress screams, 'Misty,'" Lula awed as I modeled a sapphire blue satin mini dress with a plunging cowl neck and low back — not going to wear a bra successfully with this one!

"What do you think, Bones-y?" I cooed at him.

He cleared his throat, "It sets off your eyes," and turned back to his "bodyguard stance."

Asshole. He wants to call me a ditz and think he can get away with it? I'm going to make sure to make his life a living nightmare until this whole Alyssa fiasco is resolved. After leaving the precinct, I called Lula and asked her to meet me at the mall for some much needed de-stress shopping. Then immediately text her my plan to teach him a lesson. Lula went along with the scheme without any coercion.

We've been dragging Bones around _Westfield Mall_ for the past two hours trying on almost everything in sight and making him carry all of our bags.

"I think you're right, Bones-y," I smiled. "I think I'll get it! In fact, I think I'm going to put it to good use tonight!"

"White girl, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Lula exclaimed as she sashayed her ass as she inspected every inch of herself in the mirror in a gold glitter tube dress that was stretched to the limit across her voluptuous body.

"Girl, you know I am," I replied in delight.

"Then you know what that means right?"

"SHOES!" we both cried out excitedly.

I believe I heard a groan come from Bones but he showed no signs with that blank emotionless look plastered on his face. Now that I think about it, I can see why Alyssa was always complaining about it.

I modeled at least twenty different pair of blue pumps for Bones.

"They all look the same to me," Bones replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"That's where you're wrong, Hon. See, this one has silver heel, this one is a peep toe, this one has rhinestones on the side, this one has a matte finish and this one is satin…" I tossed the shoes around showing him.

I'm usually not this insane in a shoe store. I'm the type to know exactly what I want, walk in, find it, and walk out with my purchases. And, I knew these shoes all looked the same. I just wanted to piss the hell out of him for my own personal enjoyment.

"Oh hell, I can't decide!" I pouted in the middle of my pile of shoes.

"Lula's got her perfect match," Lula said in her spiked gold glitter FMPs. "Girl, you should take the satin ones with the silver heel. The material matches perfectly with your dress."

"Good call!" I said excitedly.

"Weren't those the first pair you tried on?" Bones asked in a slightly exasperated voice.

_Why yes it was. Like I said, I know what I want._

I shrugged my shoulders, "I suppose. But, I needed to make sure that there wasn't a different pair that I liked better. And, I think that I like these other three pairs too. I have plenty of outfits that would go well with them." I tapped my fingers on my chin and acted like I was thinking for a minute, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Vicky's. You can't leave without going to Vicky's Secret," Lula responded.

"Yes! The most important item to complete the ensemble," I clapped my hands.

I piled my shoe purchase into Bones' hands and strutted off to Victoria's Secret with Lula by myself.

I grabbed a handful of panties holding each piece up against my body for Bones to get an idea of how it would fit. After nearly half an hour of browsing throughout the store, I felt confident that I was just about to break Bones' calm demeanor. Then a slinky red head bounded towards us causing me to almost lose my cool.

"Is there anything I can help you wi—" she stopped short and flashed me a foreboding smile, "—Well, well. If it isn't Misty Plum." She looked behind me and her jaw slightly dropped. She pushed past me throwing on a flirtatious smile. "Who's your friend, Misty? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

I rolled my eyes, "Maggie, this is my friend Bones. Bones, this is a slutastic homewrecker would be Maggie Turner."

She swatted my arm playfully, flashing me a quick glare before continuing, "Oh Misty, you're such a kidder. So _friend_ huh? I don't think I've seen you around these parts before." She fluffed her chest slightly and traced her long red nails along his arm.

"I've been out of the country, Ma'am."

"Mmm…a solider?" she cooed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Army."

"Oh, I do truly appreciate all that you do to protect my safety and well-being. If there's anything I can do to help you, I'd love to show you my gratitude."

"Ma'am, with all do respect, I protect our country first and your body second."

Maggie giggled.

"Oh please, Maggie," I grabbed Bones' arm and pulled him towards me. "He's not interested in contracting whatever you're sporting nowadays. By the way, those look new," I pointed at her over-sized chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Misty."

"These are definitely fake," Lula bellowed. "Now these hunnies are the real thing!" she jiggled her breasts. "And those, honey, are definitely the real thing," she pointed at my chest and winked at Bones.

I chuckled, "What poor sap did you have to fool to buy you a set of those?"

Maggie Turner was not one of my favorite people. But it wasn't always like that. We were the best of friends growing up but the minute that she hit puberty at the age of fourteen, she blossomed quite nicely and I was left behind. I was what you would consider a late bloomer but you know what they say: _Patience is virtue_. Maggie got a lot of male attention but it was never good enough for her. She had to steal my boyfriend, Bobby Wellington.

She told me that Bobby needed a real woman and someone who would be willing to satisfy his needs. Bobby left me for Maggie basically because I wasn't ready and wanted to wait. I wouldn't put out and Maggie did. Maggie's brain shrunk as the size of her chest grew. And, we stopped being friends. Maggie could give Joyce Barnhardt a run for her money as the town slut.

But as quickly as Maggie blossomed, it also came to an end. Joyce had Maggie beat in the bust competition and I quickly caught up. Maggie quickly became used up old news and developed a very bad reputation by the time she reached her later years of high school. But our friendship had run its course and I had no desire to rekindle what we once had.

"You're one to talk, Plum," Maggie sneered. "Word is that you get around quite a bit."

I shrugged, "Believe what you want to believe, Mags. I don't care what you and the Burg have to say about my personal life. You want to believe that I have an amazing sex life with incredibly sexy men every night of the week then please be my guest. I find it quite flattering. Just like how I don't give a flying hoot who you are 'doing' these days. I mean, after you stole Bobby from me, didn't he just use you and leave you? Get a clue Mags. You're just a used piece of trash and not worth my time. As a matter of fact, I think you did me a favor, so thank you."

"Don't act all high and mighty, Misty. We've seen you through the years after Mooch. Sleeping with man after man without any commitment. You think you're so special, but you're nothing but a slut."

"Oh but my dear, I maintain control. I don't sleep with anything that comes my way, and I certainly do not take men from other women. And, I'll tell you this; my men always come back. I choose not to take them. And, I do not let pieces of trash like you, sink their claws into my friends. I would love to continue this conversation with you, but you're putting me in a sour mood." I shoved a load of panties into her arms, "Be a doll and ring me up. I have places to go."

She shot me a look of disgust, "I wouldn't want to get myself caught up with the likes of your friend anyways. What the hell kind of name is Bones? He looks like a fucking thug all tatted up. Besides, haven't you been running around with that menace they call 'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter' nowadays? Who knows what kind of criminal activity you've got yourself caught up in."

My hand shot out and slapped her across the face, "Don't you dare ever fucking talk about my friends like that again. You have no right."

She grabbed her cheek dropping the panties to the ground and smirked, "Pretty defensive there aren't we, Misty? I mean how good can your life be if you're friends with a murder, fucking a thug, and running around with some fat black chick who could pass as street hooker."

"Nu-uh! I know she didn't just call me fat!" Lula shrieked like a banshee white tackling Maggie to the ground.

"Get off of me, you cow!" Maggie cried out sprawled on the ground beneath Lula. "Don't just stand there. Get your attack dog off of me!"

"Now, Mags. Is it really smart for you to be calling my friend names in your position? Besides, I'd love to help but I'm too busy fucking my thug friend."

Bones walked over and pulled Lula off of Maggie just as mall security showed up.

"We were just leaving," I raised my hands up at the guards. "My friend just had a frightful fainting spell. Thank God, this Sales Associate was there to break her fall."

"She's lying!" Maggie screeched. "She tried to kill me!"

"I can't help my condition! I haven't had much to eat all day. My sugar level must be low," Lula said fanning herself. "I need to get up out of this joint." She pushed past the crowd and made a dash for the exit.

"We need to make sure she's ok," I stepped up to the short pudgy guard. I slipped him a card and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for responding so quickly. Call me sometime," and kissed his cheek lightly causing him to blush as I went after Lula.

"You can't let her get away! I want to press charges!" I heard Maggie in the distance.

We caught up with Lula in the parking lot.

"That was some quick thinking, White Girl!"

I grinned, "I'm quick on my feet."

"Did you really give him your number," Bones asked me confused.

"No. What kind of girl do you think I am?" I threw him a look. "I gave him the number to _Pleasure Treasures_. I needed to distract him so he wouldn't go chasing after us."

"Well, all of this commotion's got me hungry. I need to eat something before I really do faint," Lula exclaimed.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

I rolled my eyes at the name flashing on the caller ID. "Hi, Mom."

"Misty Bleu Plum. I demand you to be here for dinner —on time — like you promised."

"Well, mom, the thing is, something came up. I don't think I can make it tonight."

"Don't you dare cancel! You be here. It's been over a month since you've come home for dinner. Be sure you're here in the next thirty minutes or the roast will dry out."

"Mom, I can't."

"What could possibly be more important than coming home to see your family? You want to break your poor mother's heart?"

"Mom, I promise I'll come home next week. This week just isn't good."

"No! You must come home tonight! If you don't come home tonight, you might as well send me to an early grave."

I rolled my eyes. My mother can be quite melodramatic. "Fine, then set another two plates. I'm bringing friends."

"Wonderful! See you at six."

_Click._

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I guess it's time to go to dinner." I hooked my arm onto Bones' arm and lead him towards the SUV. "Looks like you get to meet the family. I don't usually take this step until much further down the road in my relationships, but what the hell. We've skipped so many steps already and since you'll be shacking up with me for a while, you might as well meet the folks, too."

Truthfully, I couldn't have timed this any better. If my family isn't torturous enough for the likes of Bones then I may be playing a game I can't win.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previous Chapter: **__I rolled my eyes, "Well, I guess it's time to go to dinner." I hooked my arm onto Bones' arm and lead him towards the SUV. "Looks like you get to meet the family. I don't usually take this step until much further down the road in my relationships, but what the hell. We've skipped so many steps already and since you'll be shacking up with me for a while, you might as well meet the folks, too."_

_ Truthfully, I couldn't have timed this any better. If my family isn't torturous enough for the likes of Bones then I may be playing a game I can't win._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23  
**_(Misty's POV)_

"Mom, I'm home," I called out as I entered through the front door.

"Oh good you're early. Your father and grandfather are in the living room, go say hi to them," she called out from the kitchen.

I walked into the living room as the New York Giants football game came blaring onto the screen. Oddly, there were three heads sticking up on the other side of the sofa instead of the expected two.

"Daddy?" I called out to him as I entered the living room.

"Pumpkin," he rose from the sofa and made his way over to give me a hug. "I'm glad you could make it home," he said kissing me on the cheek. "This was your mother's doing," he whispered quietly in my ear before releasing me.

I gave him a funny look and stepped over to hug my grandfather who'd come around the sofa, "Baby girl, when did you join one of them gangs and buy a slave?"

"Grandpa! These are my friends!"

"I ain't no slave, old man!" Lula belted out. "I'm too beautiful to do any type of hard labor. See these hands?" She held her hands out towards my grandfather, "They're much too soft and delicate to touch a cotton field."

He grabbed onto Lula's hands, "They are quite soft. Say, do you have a boyfriend? I've always wondered what it would be like to make the sex with a big beautiful black woman."

"Father!" my mother exclaimed as she entered the room. My mother was a beautiful poised woman with light brown, curly hair and blue eyes. She could give Zsa Zsa Gabor a run for her money if she put a little more effort into her appearance. But, she chooses to play Susie Homemaker instead of the glamour queen.

To each their own but my mother always wanted me to be the perfect Burg housewife and I couldn't do it.

"Misty Bleu, don't be rude. Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh yes, sorry. These are my friends Bones and Lula. These are my parents and this kooky old man would be my Grandpa Farkus."

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, Mr. and Mrs. Plum," Bones responded politely shaking my father's hand.

"Oh, no thanks necessary, I always make enough food to feed an army. Misty Bleu, guess who I ran into at the supermarket the other day?" she walked around the couch and grabbed the mystery man's hand. "Bobby Wellington!"

"Hello, Misty. It's good seeing you again," a mousy looking man with wire-rimmed glasses stretched his hand out to me.

I towered over the man. I mean, I'm by no means a small framed woman at 5'7", but I had at least a good two inches on Bobby.

"You look great," he smiled.

"Uh yeah. Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please," I pushed her out of the room. Bones started to follow us. "You can stay here and watch the game with dad and grandpa."

"I need to go where you go," Bones replied casually.

"Where do you think I'm going to go? This house is only but so big."

"Um…" he cleared his throat. "I've been told that I need to be careful of escape attempts," he said softly.

I stepped into his personal space and spoke quietly into his chest, "Look, I'm not Alyssa. I don't plan on ditching you and I'm not going to run out on you. If Ranger wants to waste his money and time on leaving his man to protect me, I'm not going to fight it." I threw my arms around his neck and smiled, "Safety in numbers, right?" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and slapped his ass. "Don't worry, Hon, my daddy doesn't bite and Grandpa Farkus doesn't have his teeth in right now. So you're safe."

I left him standing in the room speechless and left to confront my mother.

I found her in the kitchen throwing back a caramel brown liquid in a tumbler. "Misty Bleu! Why are you always bringing those type of people into our home?" she rasped out in a loud whisper.

"What do you mean those 'type' of people, mother? They're my friends," I tried responding to her calmly.

"First you bring home that dangerous Oriental. I was told that she's now in jail for killing a police officer! You know you have to be careful around them Orientals, they could be spies for that Communist China."

"Alyssa is innocent. She killed him out of self-defense because he's a dirty cop. And, stop calling her an Oriental. I've been bringing her home for years now. You know her name! And she's certainly not a communist! She's from New York for goodness sakes!"

"What about that young man? He looks like a hoodlum. And what mother would name her son 'Bones?' What kind of name is that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure that's not his real name, Mother. It's probably a nickname he picked up in the Army."

"I don't like that…that…colored woman. She's showing too much skin. She's liable to give your grandfather a heart attack. He's not a young man you know. His heart is very weak."

"Mom! Nobody uses that word to describe people. That's just wrong! And grandpa's fine. He's probably healthier than me. The real question is why is Bobby here?"

"The roast is done, help me take everything out to the table," she ignored me and bustled around the kitchen.

"Mother! What is Bobby doing here?"

"I told you I just ran into him at the supermarket and we got to talking. He asked me about you and so I invited him to dinner," she walked past me carrying the roast. "Dinner's ready!" she shouted out.

I stomped out of the kitchen and plopped the mashed potatoes down on the table. Bones entered the dining room. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the seat next to me as I sat.

"Oh Bobby, dear. Why don't you take the seat next to Misty Bleu?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied sliding in to the chair next to me. He slid his hand down my thigh and gave it a quick squeeze.

Bones leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You're cutting off the circulation in my hand."

I looked down at my hands, which were both clasped tightly around Bone's left hand sitting in my lap. Releasing his hand, I muttered, "Sorry."

"This spread looks great, Mrs. P," Lula exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lula," my mother replied politely as she took her seat.

"Your boobs look great," Grandpa Farkus exclaimed.

"Why thank you for noticing!" Lula beamed puffing out her chest. "It's all me, you know? I haven't had any work done. This body is too original to go under the knife."

"Ain't that a pip! I've never seen a pair that big in person before and to be real is astounding!" Grandpa exclaimed.

_Good Lord._ I rolled my eyes.

My mom choked on her glass of wine. "Misty Bleu, did you know that Bobby is now a successful doctor?" my mom gushed recovering from her embarrassment as she passed the mashed potatoes.

"Oh is that so? He must get laid a lot then," I said sarcastically while I forked the green beans.

"Misty Bleu! I did not raise you to speak that way!" my mother cried out.

"No but her Grandma Farkus did; may she rest in peace," Grandpa Fakus interjected giving the sign of cross. "She had a really nice set of boobs too," he said leaning over to Lula.

"Is that so?" Lula replied shoveling a piece of roast in her mouth. "This shit is good," Lula exclaimed with her mouth full. "It's not dry or anything."

"Thank you, Lula," my mother beamed with pride.

Mom, being the perfect Burg housewife that she was, prided herself on her cooking and dinner was always served promptly at six. God forbid that you were two minutes late and be the reason for the roast drying out.

"Misty, I need to apologize for what I did to you—" Bobby spoke up

"—don't bother, Bobby. We were fourteen. You were curious as to what it was like to stick your little dick in Maggie's mess. No hard feelings," I said waving my knife at him.

My father made a choking sound but remained silent.

"Misty Bleu!" my mother cried out.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what happened. You can't blame me for speaking the truth. Bobby dumped me for some quick hot tot cause I wouldn't put out. That's who you invited to dinner, mother."

My mother drained her glass of wine and filled it back up. My father, who's a man of few words, kept his head low and concentrated on his food. Lula was shoveling food in her mouth not paying attention to the dinner antics. Bobby cowered a bit and Bones well, he was as stoic as ever.

"I've only had my dickens in your Grandma Farkus. It was a nice cooter, too," he sighed sadly. "I think she would've wanted me to move on. I've always been curious about you colored women. I've been told that your kind knows how to do things to make a man sing."

"Father!"

"Grandpa, we don't call people 'colored,'" I scolded him.

"What are we supposed to call people like her if I can't refer to her as a ni—"

"—Grandpa!" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Old man, you can refer to me as big black and beautiful," Lula sang, taking a bite of roast.

"So what kind of doctor are you anyways, Bobby? Don't tell me you're a gynecologist," I tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

His face turned beat red. "No," he pushed his glasses up," I'm a chiropractor."

I laughed out loud, "A chiropractor? Can you even call that being a doctor?"

"I have a doctorate," he replied defensively. "What do you do now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said slyly.

"Baby girl buys sexy lingerie. Isn't that a hoot?" Grandpa Farkus yelled out, spitting some of his mashed potato across the table in Bobby's direction.

"Really?" Bobby exclaimed.

I tried to hold back my amusement, "Yup, I buy it and companies sell it. I get to keep most of the samples I purchase for the stores," I said licking the gravy off of my fork.

"Well, it seems that we need more wine. Let me go get another bottle," my mother jumped up as she drained the last of her glass of merlot.

"That must be a very rewarding job," Bobby commented.

"Yup. Very."

"So, um, what do you do, uh, Bones, is that right?"

"Bones, is his nickname, cause you know, he's always got a — well, I don't have to continue explaining that, right? I think you get the gist. He's an Army veteran, like daddy, and now works for a private high security firm."

Bobby took a big gulp, "So you two are...a…you know…a couple?"

"Couple?" I laughed. "No, I wouldn't call it that. Would you call it that, Hon?" I turned to Bones. He was sporting his typical blank face probably trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what was going on. "We fuck. That's it. Right, Hon?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to check on dessert," my mother dropped her fork and drained another glass of wine. Honestly, I didn't even notice when she returned.

"Apple pie," she returned cheerfully placing the pie down in the middle of the table.

"Misty Bleu, did you know that Bobby is ready to open up his own practice? He's quite the catch. A nice young girl would be very lucky to have him as her husband."

"Oh leave it alone, Carol. The girl has too much fire in her to be married to a lug like him," Grandpa Fakus said shoving the apple pie in his mouth. "Besides, that Injun seems to be more her pace."

"Grandpa! Bones is just really tan. He's not of Native American decent."

"He sure looks like an Injun to me. You know in my time, you'd never find an Injun or a n*gger sitting at the same table. It's like we're having Thanksgiving early this year."

My face flushed, "Grandpa, I told you not to use that word!"

I don't embarrass easily but sometimes my grandfather took it a little too far. He was the kindest most loveable man but with his old age, he's lost all of his filters. I've never known him to hate anybody in my entire life but he certainly doesn't understand the sensitivity of racism.

"I think I like his brown skin. If I get a tan, do you think I would look half as good as him? Maybe I'll be able to reel in some nice hunnies over at the Bingo Hall. Frank Tillsman told me that some of those women are pretty loose. Maybe I could get some action next time after I get a nice tan."

I groaned loudly, "Oh well, look at the time! We really should get going. Places to go. People to see, you know," I said standing up. "Dinner was fabulous as always, Mother."

I leaned down and gave my father a kiss on the cheek, "Bye, Daddy."

"She's probably in a hurry to play hide the salami with that Injun. You know young people nowadays do the sex at least two times a day."

"You're absolutely correct, Grandpa," I said giving him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the head. "Sometimes it's even three times."

"Ain't that a hoot!"

I turned and gave my mom a hug, "I'll call you in a few days, Mom."

"I really wish you'd give Bobby a chance. He's a nice man. You need to settle down, Misty Bleu. You're not getting any younger. Who's going to take care of you?"

"Me, mother. I'm going to take care of myself. I don't need a man to do it for me."

"Mrs. Plum, thank you for the lovely meal. Mr. Plum, it was a pleasure," Bones saluted him. "Mr. Farkus," he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that was one of the best home cooked meals I've had in a long time," Lula exclaimed. "You're like a bonafide Martha Stewart, Mrs. P. White girl, I'm going to head home to get changed. I'll meet you there tonight at ten?"

"Yup," I nodded at her.

"I'll walk you out," Bobby said standing up as he grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. He paused right at the frame and spoke in a low voice, "It really was nice to see you again, Misty. I really hope that we can get together again and get reacquainted," he said wistfully holding my hands. Then he closed his eyes and tilted his head up slightly and puckered his lips.

I stood and stared down at his face confused. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from Bobby's waiting lips. "Baby, it's time for us to go," a deep voice rumbled pulling me into his body.

Bobby's eyes flew open as he nervously stumbled back at the sight of Bones towering over him.

"Bye, Bobby," I smiled sweetly as Bones led me out to the car.

"That was quite an interesting dinner," Bones commented.

"You don't know the half of it, _Baby_."

He flashed me a smile and checked out the window real quick to make sure there weren't pigs flying.

"So is that how you really think I got my name?"

I chuckled, "The thought has crossed my mind but I'm sure there's a much more gripping story behind it. Thanks for playing along in there, by the way. You didn't have to but I appreciate you doing it."

"Your family is an interesting bunch," he stated opening the door for me. "Your father is quite the man though," he noted sliding into the driver seat.

"My daddy is the best. A man of few words but when he does speak, you know it's important. He's always been the one to encourage me to go after my goals. He's never held me back."

"He has an impressive military background."

I smiled, "Yep, and he's taught me just about everything I need to know to be out in the world on my own. That was our secret father daughter outings. Gun Range, boxing ring, hunting, fishing, you name it."

"Wow."

"Trust me. I'm more than just some blond ditz. This girl knows how to handle herself."

"I'm sorry about that comment by the way. My mother taught me better than that. She would be ashamed. I just haven't had much human interaction the past six months so I apparently lost my sense of manners."

"I'm a big girl. Words won't hurt me."

"Where to?"

"Home. Let's drop off the bags and unwind a bit before heading out for a little fun on the town tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previous Chapter: **__"I'm sorry about that comment by the way. My mother taught me better than that. She would be ashamed. I just haven't had much human interaction the past six months so I apparently lost my sense of manners."_

_ "I'm a big girl. Words won't hurt me."_

_ "Where to?"_

_ "Home. Let's drop off the bags and unwind a bit before heading out for a little fun on the town tonight."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

"You can drop all of those on the floor in the bedroom," I called out from the kitchen. I smiled when I heard a soft thump from all of the bags landing on the ground.

"How much clothes does one person need?" Bones appeared in the kitchen.

"You haven't been around many women have you?" I asked handing him a beer.

He shook his head refusing the beer, "I'm on duty. And no, I have four older brothers."

I shoved the beer back in his face, "I won't tell if you don't."

He took the beer reluctantly, "Nice place you have."

"Thanks. I like to surround myself with the best."

I do admit my place is nice especially if you compare it to Alyssa's joke of an apartment. We have front desk security 24/7. Most times they're old as dirt and slow as molasses but it's good enough to give you a sense of false security. I have beautiful empire ceilings and I love the feeling of crisp and clean. All of my furniture is white, or in the family of white, with bits of bold colors thrown in here and there.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to get dressed to head out tonight," I told him as I pulled my shirt off and walked towards the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" he called behind me.

"Dancing," I answered shutting the door.

I am by no means shy and I know I have a nice body. It's not a matter of being conceited or cocky. It's a matter of working damned hard to look like this. I hit the gym at least five days a week. I take yoga and kickboxing classes. So damn right, I'm not shy about showing off my body.

Upon my return, Bones was still exactly where I left him in the kitchen with his beer still untouched. I'm starting to understand why Alyssa's always complaining about how most of them are a bunch of sticks in the mud.

His eyes immediately fell to my dress, "You look nice."

"Thanks, Soldier." I shoved a bag into his chest. "Your turn."

"What's this?"

"Clothes, duh. You don't think I'm going to go out dancing with you dressed like that, do you?" I asked pointing at his Rangeman uniform. "I picked up a few things for you at the mall this afternoon while you were being distracted by Lula." I grinned, "You should be more aware of your surroundings." Alyssa would be proud to hear me throwing those words in the face of a Rangeman. She was always mocking the way Ranger said it to her.

Bones stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans that hugged his buns oh-so-perfectly, black v-neck t-shirt that could be classified as a second skin and black leather jacket. His hair was still tied back in a low ponytail.

I stepped up to him and tucked a loose curl behind his ear, "You clean up good, Solider."

"Thank you," he replied politely grabbing my wrist. For a moment he held my gaze. His blue eyes so light they were almost gray. If I stood there and stared long enough, I was pretty sure that I would've been sucked into some deep dark abyss.

I shook my head to snap myself out of it, "We should get going. Don't want to keep Lula waiting. Lula and waiting don't go well together."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You need to make yourself scarce, Hon," I whispered to Bones as we entered the club.

"Yeah, you can't be messin' up our game," Lula added.

Bones responded by shoving a little black square with a red button on it into my hands. "Panic Button," he said.

"Gotcha," I replied in understanding and shoved it into my clutch and walked towards the bar. "Matt!" I smiled leaning into the bar and giving the bartender a quick kiss on the cheek.

He handed me a Cosmo, "It's good to see you, gorgeous."

"Matt these are my friends Lula and Connie. Be a doll and make them up some apple martinis."

He gave me a slight head nod. I turned and leaned my back up against the bar and scoped out the scene. Lula had made the last minute decision to bring Connie along and picked her up on the way to Passions.

I spotted a group of delicious men walk through the doors and something seemed quite familiar about them. I leaned forward a bit to catch a better glimpse and one man in particular stood out like a sore thumb and was unmistakably Tank, Ranger's right hand man.

I became fairly well-acquainted with a few of Ranger's men during my wait at St. Francis Hospital while we waited impatiently for Alyssa to get out of the ICU after her stand-off with Junkman and Ramirez a few months ago.

The three men began approaching us.

"Mmm…who's that tall refreshing drink of water?" Lula asked fanning herself.

"Which one are you referring to? All of Ranger's men are fine specimens," Connie countered.

"I'm thinking you mean the colossal man built like a ton of bricks. That would be Tank. Do me a favor and distract them, will ya?"

"Oh you don't have to ask me twice," Lula replied puffing out her chest and straightening out her spandex dress.

"Mmm…hmm…" Connie mumbled licking her lips.

"Miss Plum," Tank greeted me in his low baritone voice.

"Tank," I smiled sweetly. "This is my friend Lula and I believe you already know Connie."

Tank nodded in their direction, "Ladies."

"It's so nice to meet you, Tank," Lula gushed leaning into him.

"What are you doing here, boys?" I asked the group of men as I spotted Bones from the corner of my eye nursing a beer at the end of the bar.

"Just making sure that your protection is covered for tonight."

"That's real sweet of you, Tank, but I always make sure I'm well protected. I always carry a couple condoms with me wherever I go."

Tank choked a bit.

"Me too," Lula purred stroking Tank's arm. "I'm always covered too. You just never know what might just _pop_ up," she popped her "p."

I downed my Cosmo and sat the glass down on the bar and cried out, "Let's dance!"

I led the way to the dance floor and started swiveling my hips to the beat of the music. The first few songs in, I danced between Lester and Bobby before I passed onto a few random strangers. When the group seems fairly distracted by Connie, Lula and some random drooling females, I left the dance floor and headed back to the bar. Matt had another Cosmo waiting for me.

I could feel someone lean into me from behind, "I see you still have the moves and still choking down the same drink. Somethings don't ever really change, do they, Sunshine?"

I spun around and came face to face with Mooch. "But many things do," I replied haughtily.

"But good changes from what I see," he smiled closing the gap between our hips.

I sipped on my drink casually trying not to let Mooch's close proximity bother me. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take advantage of a night on the town without the worry of being grilled when I return home."

"You make your life sound like a barrel of fun."

"I love my son. And Angie…" he paused, "…I care for her. And she's a good person. But there's something missing between us. She's a good mother and a good wife."

I nodded, "Perfection by Burg standards."

"Yeah," he rocked back on his heels and took a slug of his beer before setting it down on the bar and grabbed my hand. "You're going to dance with me," he stated, not asking.

"I didn't agree to that," I replied angrily.

"Yes, but you want to," he flashed me that wonderful Morelli smile.

"Fine one dance, and then you're leaving me the hell alone," I finished my drink and marched off to the dance floor with him trailing behind.

He certainly did not lose his moves over the years. It took everything in me to not melt into his arms. It just felt right. It felt like…home. The first song ended and before I made a fool of myself I straightened up and pulled myself out of his grasp and headed back to the bar.

"That was too short, Sunshine. It felt good to have you in my arms again."

"What would your wife think once the Burg rumors spread?" I took my next Cosmo out of Matt's hand.

"It doesn't matter. It was worth it," he grinned. "I'm sorry I was such a fool. For years, I've battled with the thought of calling you or just casually bumping into you."

"The past is the past. Let's leave it there," I sipped casually and spotted something familiar — or more like someone. "Is that who I think that is?" I nodded my head in the direction of a group of men in suits by the VIP area.

Mooch turned to look and leaned against the bar casually drinking his beer. "You mean Cardinelli? He's bad news, Sunshine."

"Yeah the kind of bad news that _your_ dear Cousin Joe may have gotten himself wrapped up with."

"Joe would never."

"That's not what the Burg has been sayin'. Especially since he's been spotted with Terri lately."

"It's time to say good bye, Mooch. As lovely as this has been, I need to get to work at getting Alyssa's name cleared. Say hi to Angie for me," I waved him off and sashayed my way across the room towards the VIP area, as I continued to sip my drink.

I wiggled my hips back and forth dancing to the beat and began to stumble forward landing into the arms of a medium build, 5'10", dark haired Joseph Cardinelli, son of Anthony Cardinelli aka "Tony Bananas." Tony was the owner of a produce import business hence the nickname "Tony Bananas," but of course the nickname also has several different connotations. Tony was nuts and his business was the front of several illicit dealings.

His son, Joseph, was rumored to be a player and being shaped to take over the family business. But if the Burg Grapevine gossip was true, Joseph cared more about his playboy status than that of his father's business and could easily slip off the wagon at any time.

If I heard correctly from my cousin Eddie, Ranger's men noticed some wheeling and dealings down by the shipyard with Cardinelli's men — and Rizik and his men were spotted with them. This was my opportunity to see if I could get the dish on what their connection with Rizik was.

"Whoopsie!" I giggled, steadying myself as I grabbed onto Joseph's shirt. "I just lost my footing a bit," I frowned down at my now empty cup.

I felt his arm snake around my waist, "Don't worry, bella. I've got you covered," he waved at the server to bring me another drink. "Come have a seat," he said pulling me down into his lap as he sat down in the cushioned bench seat.

"I really shouldn't," I slurred. "My friends will probably be looking for me."

"Your friends are busy having fun dancing. You should stay here and have a little fun with me," he flashed me a charming smile. "Besides, it's the least you can do to repay me for falling into me. Let me revel in the beauty of your company."

Wow. Now rumors are confirmed, this guy is quite the charmer.

I giggled, "Ok." I think I'm going to be sick. I don't giggle. Why do guys find giggling bimbos so attractive?

"What's your name, bella?"

"Mindy," I said sipping my new Cosmo as he handed it to me.

"That's a beautiful name, Mindy. I'm Joseph," he pulled me closer into him.

"Mmm…Joseph…"I repeated slowly before lowering my mouth down onto his. What? Don't judge me. He may be the heir to an evil empire, but he's still hot and I might as well have a little fun while I work. All work and no play makes for a very dull day.

We continued to make out for a while. Joseph's hands roamed up and down my body. If I didn't have a pure purpose for this, I probably would've gone home with this creep. He continued filling me up with drinks and taking full advantage of my "drunken" state. Four Cosmos and a couple dozen more breathtaking kisses, I slipped off my FMPs and curled up into his lap and pretended to fall asleep.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do about the cop," one of his men tried to say discreetly. Just for the sake of me trying to identify these no name men, let's call him Goon #1.

"Do you really think this is the time and place to discuss that?" another man spoke up. I'll call him Goon #2.

"She's asleep. Don't worry about her," Joseph spoke up as he slid his hand under my dress and caressed my ass.

"What if he wakes up from his coma? He knows too much," bellowed Goon #1.

"Then take care of him before he wakes up, you bafoon," Joseph said casually.

"Why didn't you just listen to me when I told you I knew he was a cop," shouted Goon #1.

"Because I don't take orders from you!" Joseph shouted. I could feel his body tighten beneath me. "My father left me in charge. He gave me no reason to question him. Besides, he was fucking Terri. Terri's too smart to get herself involved with a cop. And if she was, who was to say he wasn't dirty like Rizik and the rest of them?"

"If it wasn't for Rizik, he would've infiltrated even more into our dealings," another voice spoke up. Hello, Goon #3.

"I told Rizik to take care of it the minute he was identified," Joseph said defensively. "Who knew that he was going to make a mess of things?"

"Your father wouldn't have let it get this far," Goon #2 muttered.

"Too bad, my father isn't here. I'm in charge and you all work for me! And I want you to fucking clean up this mess so that it doesn't reach to us. So far there are no connections between what went down at the shipyard and us. If there were, the cops would've been at our door step already."

"We need to make sure that the Stratton meeting next week goes without a hitch," Goon #3 said calmly.

Stratton? As in Wesley Stratton of _Stratton Construction_? What does he have to do with this?

"Your father entrusted you to see that deal through and it's very important," Goon #3 continued.

"You think Playboy here really can handle this without screwing it up?" Goon #1 smirked.

"You don't need to remind me of what I need to do, Victor. You all are lucky you still have jobs right now. My father trusts you so I have no choice but to do the same. But that doesn't mean I have to continue putting up with your snide remarks. Remember my father's health isn't the greatest right now and I stand to inherit the empire so you all will be working for me soon. I suggest you start learning how to show me some respect."

"Sorry, boss," all three muttered in unison.

"Now stop with this depressing talk about business. You're ruining my buzz and I want to take this whore home with me soon." He tilted my head up and kissed me on the lips. "Bella, wake up."

I let my eyes flutter slightly, "Hmm…" He placed a glass to my lips and I sipped down the contents of the Cosmo. I pushed myself up slowly and grabbed for my shoes. "I need to go to the bathroom," hoping to find myself an escape.

His grip tightened around me as he kissed my chest, "Let's dance first."

"O-ok," I stuttered trying to stand up.

"Finish this first," he said placing the drink to my lips.

I polished off the Cosmo and clumsily got onto my feet as I tried a balancing act of standing and putting on my shoes at the same time. Joseph steadied me by placing his hands on my hips. I am by no means a lightweight like my dear Alyssa. I can pack on the booze and still hold my own, but I was starting to quickly feel the buzz tonight.

Joseph pulled me out on the dance floor and held me close to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed back and forth to the music. My head began to spin.

"I-I'm not feeling very good. I need to use the bathroom," I slurred trying to push away from Joseph slightly.

His grip around me stayed firm as he spun me around so that my backside was facing his front. I could feel his erection grinding into my ass.

"Just let go, Bella. I'll take good care of you," he hummed into my ear as he trailed kisses down my neck.

There's no way I was drunk. I know my limit and I haven't reached it yet. Something just didn't feel right. I slipped my hand into my clutch and felt around for a small square object. Seconds later I was staring right into Bones' tight chiseled chest. I stretched my arms out towards him as he pulled me into him protectively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend," he growled loudly.

"Your girlfriend?" Joseph said surprised. "She came onto me, man."

"Is this true?" Bones held me out in front of him and shook me.

"I hate you!" I slurred. "Go away."

"Baby, don't do this. I'm sorry and I didn't mean what I said earlier. We can work this out."

"You called me a ditz!" I pounded on his chest.

"Baby, I was just angry. Let's go home," he pulled me into his chest and embraced me.

"Ok," I sniffled.

"Do you know who I am?" Joseph sneered grabbing my arm and pulled me back into him. "She's coming home with me."

"I know of your reputation and it doesn't bother me. She's my girlfriend and she's not going anywhere with you," Bones pushed me back behind him and pulled out a large knife and pressed it up against Joseph's stomach.

"Is there a problem here?" a loud voice boomed over the music.

"No problem, man. I'm just taking my girl home now. Unless Mr. Fancy Pants here has any objections," Bones replied to Tank stepping in a little closer to Joseph.

"No, no problem here," Joseph replied quickly but coolly.

"Good. Let's go, Baby," Bones slipped the knife back into his boot and led me out the door.

Bones grip tightened around me and I felt his hand go towards his waist most likely for his gun.

"Sunshine, are you ok?" Mooch jogged up to us.

"Mooch, go home. I'm fine. Surely you remember my bodyguard," I slurred.

"Uh, yeah…" he said hesitantly. "Are you sure you're ok."

"I've got her. She's safe and she'll be fine," Bones answered.

"Uh, ok then. You know you can call me if you ever need anything, Sunshine. Take care of yourself," he said sadly and walked away.

Bones deposited me into the backseat of the SUV as if I was a bag of groceries and we began to round the corner heading towards Haywood where I've been told Rangeman was located.

Bones sat silently next to me.

"Nice acting job, Cassanova," I smiled towards him.

"I'm surprised you used the panic button," Bobby replied from the passenger seat.

"Why wouldn't I? Didn't you guys give it to me for that reason?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but Bomber never used it. She was always smashing it saying it was an accident or she'd just keep it with her but think she could take matters into her own hands."

"I'm not, Alyssa. If I can have back up, why wouldn't I take advantage of it? I'm not an idiot. Not that I'm saying, Alyssa is. She just handles things differently than I do is all."

"Ain't that the truth," Bobby grinned.

We pulled into a lit parking garage. I slipped out of the car behind Bones and continued my conversation with Bobby. "Besides, I was starting to feel like something was off. I was starting to feel a little woozy…" my head started spinning and suddenly I felt weightless as the room went black.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previous Chapter: **__"I'm not, Alyssa. If I can have back up, why wouldn't I take advantage of it? I'm not an idiot. Not that I'm saying, Alyssa is. She just handles things differently than I do is all."_

"_Ain't that the truth," Bobby grinned._

_We pulled into a lit parking garage. I slipped out of the car behind Bones and continued my conversation with Bobby. "Besides, I was starting to feel like something was off. I was starting to feel a little woozy…" my head started spinning and suddenly I felt weightless as the room went black._

* * *

**CHAPTER 25  
**_(Misty's POV)_

I woke to the sound of a shower running. Prying my eyes open, I realized I was in a large comfortable bed that wasn't my own. I sat up with a start and looked down and noticed I was sporting only a black t-shirt and thong.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

I grabbed the phone off of the nightstand, which just so happened to be mine. I glanced down to see who the caller was — Unknown Caller.

"Hello?"

"Rizik is dirty," a low gruff voice came over the phone.

"Tell me something I don't know. Who is this?" I sat up fully alert.

"Someone who doesn't want Alyssa in jail just as much as you don't," he continued in a low eerie voice.

"Look buddy. I need to know who you are."

"Listen to me, Bitch! Follow Rizik, he's the man in the middle of things. Follow the money," he growled back angrily.

_Click._

The bathroom door flung open and Bones stepped out dripping with a single towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted me as he toweled off beautifully tousled wet hair. His playfulness was quickly replaced with concern. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just got a strange phone call."

"From?"

"Wrong number. No biggie," I smiled up at him. I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to run my fingers through his hair. "What happened last night?"

"You were drugged. Bobby thinks they slipped the date rape drug into your drink."

"No wonder I wasn't feeling right. I can hold my alcohol. I thought it was strange."

"That was pretty gutsy of you to approach Cardinelli on your own like that. You should've told us what you were up to."

"Why so you guys could ruin my fun? I knew what I was doing and what I was getting myself into."

"You could've been raped if we weren't there to back you up," he growled.

"But you were, so no harm no foul," I smiled hopping out of the bed. I stepped up to him and trailed my finger down his chest, "Care to tell me how I ended up dressed like this?"

"Bobby dressed you when he checked you out. He's a medic so he's a professional."

I nodded in acceptance, "And, where am I?"

"In my apartment at Rangeman."

"And, where did you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Oh," I said trying not to sound disappointed. "Mind if I hop in the shower?"

"Help yourself."

"Thanks," I smiled slyly. "I'll need a towel too," I hooked my finger into his towel and yanked it away quickly and walked off towards the bathroom leaving him standing stark naked.

So sue me, I was curious and wanted a quick little peek. Plus, I could always use a little bit of danger to start my day.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Good morning, boys," I greeted cheerfully as I entered into the Rangeman conference room.

The men looked at me in shock. Ranger was at the head of the table, hands steepled, with Tank seated to his right.

"Sorry, Boss. I tried to stop her," Bones called out stepping up behind me.

Ranger waved his hand, "Shut the door."

I smiled and took a seat.

"Miss Plum can debrief us on what she learned last night," Ranger replied.

"Before I tell you what I know, I want to make sure that you're going to include me on Rangeman's activities concerning Alyssa, as well. She's my best friend. But most of all, she's like family to me. If you know something or are planning something, it would be wrong of you not to include me."

Ranger rubbed his chin, "If something were to happen to you, Miss Plum. Alyssa would be very upset."

"Alyssa would be more upset if your body was found in a shallow grave, Ranger," I said coldly.

He cocked his head and looked at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes as if the idea of someone threatening his life was ludicrous. The men shifted in their seats nervously around me.

"If you thought that Alyssa was stubborn, you haven't met me yet. Because not only am I stubborn, I can and will make your life a living hell."

Bones cleared his throat uneasily.

"Ranger, I can handle myself. I've lived in the Burg practically my whole life. I know the people in this town. In fact, I know most of the people associated with this case. I could be of great help to you and your team. Wouldn't it be better that we work together rather than me running off on my own? Because I will if you don't let me be a part of your team. I think that I made it pretty clear that I know when to call for help when trouble arises from last night's little debacle."

Ranger nodded his head.

"Men, this is Misty Plum if you haven't already met her," Tank took command of the room. "She is Little Girl's friend and former colleague. She will be joining our team as a consultant. Please be sure to treat her as a valued member of the team," Tank's voice boomed. "First thing's first. We need to make sure that we have evidence that Little Girl's statement pans out. Brown, do we have the DNA results come back from the Rangeman vehicle?"

Bobby flipped open a folder and started passing around photos. "There was large count of semen found in the back seat of the vehicle as well as in Bomber's discarded shirt and jacket. What I believe happened was the semen was wiped up with her discarded clothing. There was no sign of any attempt to cover up the scene of the crime. The results of the semen came back as a positive ID for Benito Ramirez."

The room filled with disgruntled scowls and murmurs.

Bobby continued, "However, the semen was the only liquid present within the string so we believe that it is safe to conclude that the ejaculation did not occur vaginally or orally in the backseat"

A collective sigh rang through the room.

"The backup stun gun was found lying on the driver seat and traces of mucus membrane on the passenger seat. The results of the mucus has is a positive ID for Bomber," he said slowly. "There was no sign of struggle on scene. Nothing was broken. The handcuffs that Bomber was secured in were unlocked, not torn off. The only thing is Bomber's torn clothing, which could be ruled easily as an act of passion."

"Alyssa, would never be 'passionate' with that scum, Ramirez," I barked.

"Nobody's saying that she did," Bobby retorted. "We're just saying that's how the D.A.'s office would spin it."

"I don't understand why there weren't any signs of struggle. Alyssa's a fighter. She would've fought tooth and nail to get away from him."

"You don't know the whole story?" Bobby asked carefully.

I stared at him blankly.

Ranger eyes softened slightly before he addressed me, "The detectives involved and the D.A. are trying to claim the act was consensual."

"That's preposterous!" I shouted angrily.

Ranger voice remained steady but his eyes hardened, "She went into survivor mode. She did what she needed to do, to survive. She gave into his advances and went along with him."

I gasped and instantly a rush of emotions overcame me. "She must've been terrified," I said quietly. "Shove a gun in her face and she'll charge at you like a rampaging bull. But sexual advances leave her vulnerable and terrified. She's still not over her last encounter with him. She still has nightmares and then we let it happen to her again!" I cried in outrage.

I felt Lester start to shift towards me but I inched back rejecting his advances and continued angrily, "After she caught Dickie fucking Joyce on her kitchen table, it took her three years to get over it. Three years to let a man get close enough to her to even hug her. She's beyond sexually timid." I turned to Ranger, "Are you sure that Ramirez didn't…you know…"

He shook his head, "She assured me that he didn't get that far."

"Regardless, I know she's stubborn and won't talk or ask for any help to cope. We need to get her out. She can't go through this alone." I looked directly into Ranger's eyes, "_You_ need to make sure you get her out as soon as possible."

He nodded his head in agreement.

I turned back to the room and regained my self-control, "Bones and I went to talk to Joe's cousin, Mooch yesterday afternoon. He informed us that Joe told him once that the Feds contacted him. For what, he's unsure and he's not even clear how often he's in touch with them. He also did not know what Joe was up to and was fed the same story about how he was going undercover for an undisclosed amount of time."

Tank nodded his head, "We had our suspicions that Morelli may have been working on a special undercover mission for the Feds which would explain why his own precinct is unaware of his whereabouts. We have men trying to look into the relationship."

"Well, according to Cardinelli last night, Morelli was undercover and it was blown. That night Rizik was supposed to take Morelli out before Alyssa showed up and ruined their plans. My gut instincts tell me that John Rizik is a key player behind this mess. I went to school with the asshole. He was an asshole then and is an even bigger asshole now. He has a major gambling problem. His wife left him a couple of years ago and I wouldn't be surprised if he's got problems with bookies. He's probably on Cardinelli's payroll to help fund his gambling habit."

The bald man with the flaming skull tattoo on his forehead interjected, "Hal and I have been staking out the shipyard the last month. We've spotted Rizik meeting with various key players employed by the Cardinelli's. He's also been spotted meeting with Stratton downtown frequently."

"Cardinelli's goons were talking about some sort of deal needing to go smoothly with Stratton. They didn't discuss the details but it sounded like it was something big. What do you think Stratton Construction has to do with this?"

"We have reason to believe that Stratton is wrapped up in something illegal. Foreign dignitaries have been coming in and out of Trenton more than usually recently. We've been contracted by the Feds to keep an eye on their activities."

"Possibly Rizik is providing Stratton safe passage for these people through other dirty cops like Clemente?" I asked out loud.

"That's our best guess," Tank answered.

"So we know that Beautiful ended up foiling the Cardinelli's plan to get rid of Morelli—," Lester spoke up with a hint of anger in his voice.

"—But what doesn't add up is why Ramirez was there?" I finished off his thought.

"Ramirez is a close personal friend of Stratton's. He may have been there to oversee a transaction that was set to transpire or he may have been extra muscle," Skullhead answered.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, speaking of mob ties, Terri Gilman, who Alyssa caught Morelli with at the _Bang Bang Motel,_ is the daughter to one of Trenton's major mafia families, which I'm sure you're already aware of. She and Morelli have a past history. They were high school sweethearts, but rumor has it when Morelli left for the Navy, Terri was less than faithful to him. Plus, her continued ties with her father's family left him with no choice but to cut ties with her if he wanted any kind of career with the TPD.

"So their newly rekindled 'affair,' as everyone keeps referring it to, is most likely a cover-up. Given their history, it makes sense for him to hook up with her to get on the inside. And Terri's deep seeded feelings for him are probably what made her agree to going along with the cover." I paused, "When a Morelli gives their devotion to you, it's pretty hard to forget it."

"Miss Plum, did you learn anything else from your meeting with the Cardinelli's?" Ranger asked.

"I just know that Rizik is dirty and they have some big meeting with Stratton. Right now Joseph is running the family business in his father's absence and the men are none too pleased. They all see him as a screw up."

"We need to split up into teams and get down to the bottom of all of this," Ranger's voice boomed, commanding the room.

I can definitely see why Alyssa always looks like a pile of mush around him. And honestly, I wouldn't mind taking a crack at the man myself, but seeing the way they look at each other — I could never do that to my girl, she deserves someone who genuinely adores her.

"Cal, Hal, keep the stake out in the shipyard. Report all movement and anything out of the ordinary. Lester, Bobby, I want you tailing Stratton and keeping an eye on Ramirez' movements. Vince, Binkie, I want both of you to keep a close watch on the Cardinelli's activities and movement with these mob rings going in and out of Trenton."

"What about me?" I spoke up.

"You keep us informed with anything you can remember or think of that could help this case."

I glowered at him, "I will not sit here and look pretty. I'm going out there and getting down to the bottom of this as well. You either let me in or I'm doing it on my own and you'll have to figure out how to clean up the mess afterwards."

He sat back in his chair and held my gaze quietly.

We sat in the stare down, which felt like an eternity, until I broke it, "I'm going after Rizik."

"No," Ranger said firmly.

"You don't get to tell me no. You're not my friend, you're not my colleague, and most of all you're not my boss. I'm being kind enough to give you the heads up so you can be prepared. I'm going after Rizik. I haven't interacted with him in years. I'm sure that I can charm him into unveiling some answers to me. Plus, I have money. There's nothing more appealing to a man with a gambling problem than a woman with money."

"Boss, it could work," Tank stated.

"No." Ranger was starting to sound like a broken record. "It's too dangerous. We don't know how unstable Rizik might be."

"That's a risk that I am willing to take. I know how to use a gun and I can protect myself."

"I will be in the shadows, Sir. I will make sure that no harm comes to Miss Plum," Bones said in a low voice behind me.

Ranger looked as if he was thinking about it for a few minutes before nodding his head. "The first sign of trouble, you're getting pulled out."

"Sure. Then you and your men can come running in all macho like with guns blazing. Not a problem," I said sarcastically.

Ranger ignored my comment and hit a button on the intercom.

"Control Room," a voice answered.

"Report Rizik's status," Ranger ordered.

"He's spent most of the day in the precinct today. No strange activity."

"No worries. I know people who may know what he's up to," I said out loud.

Ranger disconnected the phone and stood up. "Hal, help Miss Plum get dressed. Dismissed!" he barked.

Everyone immediately filed out of the room except Bones, Hal and me. I sat confused, "No offense but I don't trust a man and my wardrobe."

Bones leaned into my ear and smiled, "Not that kind of dressing."

I followed the two men out of the room. We took the elevator to the basement and into a secure room. The minute we stepped inside, I was tremendously amazed. The room was filled wall to wall with enough firepower to take down a small nation.

Hal nervously handed me a beautiful hummingbird broach.

"Oh Hal, you shouldn't have," I smiled at him and pinned it to my dress.

"It's a listening device so that we can hear everything that's going on. Bones will be directly linked to it so that he can come at any sign of trouble." He then handed me a little black square with a button on it.

"Panic button," I responded placing it in my clutch. "I'm very familiar with that piece now."

He nodded and worked very hard to avoid my gaze by focusing on the task at hand. "Push it any time you feel uncomfortable and need an extraction. The signal will go to the command room and the closest Rangemen will be dispatched to your location—most likely Bones. Keep it on you at all times within reach."

"Gotcha."

Then he pulled out the most beautiful Kahr Arms K9 I have ever seen! "Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Do I ever…" I said dreamily cradling the piece of machinery in my hand and dissembled the gun and reassembled it within minutes.

The two men gawked at me as I placed it into my purse.

I flashed them a smile, "I told you boys that I know how to handle myself. Remember, I have a cousin on the force. I know my way around a firearm. Plus my daddy was a former Army Colonel. Remember, Bones-y?"

Bones cleared his through and grabbed my phone out of my purse handing it over to Hal. He began disassembling the phone and placed something inside of it before reassembling it back together. He handed the phone to Bones and he placed it back into my purse.

"I placed a tracker in your phone so that we know where you're at, at all times. It's just an extra precaution in case something happens to Bones."

"So, not only do I have a personal babysitter, but now you guys can hear every word I say and track my every movement? Perfect," I rolled my eyes. "So now if I got take a piss, you're going to listen in on that too? I suppose I can't get laid either, huh?"

Hal shiny white bald head turned a hideous red. The man had muscles on top of muscles and he was blushing over a few sexual statements? Interesting...

"If you flip the bird's left wing down, the mic will turn off," he replied, carefully fumbling for the pin to demonstrate.

I think he was trying hard not to touch me so I grabbed his hand and planted it over my breast. "It's a boob, Hal!" I shouted. "It's no big deal," I held his hand firmly to my chest and jiggled it.

Suddenly his hand slipped out of my grasp followed by a loud thump. I looked down and saw Hal passed out on the floor.

"I think you just scared the virginity out of him," Bones commented amusingly into my ear.

"Jesus H. Christ. A man that big and tough is scared of a little boob?" I stated in amazement.

Bones cleared his throat, "Well, it's not really 'little' and I'm not scared of it." His eyes twinkled, "Mind if I take a stab at it?"

"The only stab you are going to have is the stabbing pain of finding my knee in your groin if you come near me. Now shut the Hell up and give that big lug a hand!"

He sported a full grin as he tried hoisting Hal up and assisted him towards the elevator. Sheesh he was in a playful, good mood today. "Come on. Let's take him to the infirmary."

We took the elevator back up to the fifth floor and stepped into a room that was an exact replica of a hospital room.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby ran over to assist Bones with Hal and helped him onto the bed.

"Hal, here, decided to take a little nap," Bones answered.

"He just passed out, out of the blue?" Bobby asked concerned.

"Not exactly, something triggered it," Bones tried to hold in a chuckle.

"What triggered it," Bobby went to a cabinet and dabbed a liquid onto a cotton ball.

"Why don't you do the honors, Miss Plum," Bones passed the buck onto me.

"I just let him touch my boob, and then next thing you know, he's out," I said annoyed.

Bobby and Bones burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What the hell happened?" Lester called out entering the room.

Bones keeled over in laughter pointing at me, "Little Miss Muffet, over there, forced Hal to touch her breast."

Lester joined in their laughter.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I said angrily.

Bobby wiped a single tear from his eye, "Sweetheart, Hal wouldn't know what to do with a woman if one was handed to him on a silver platter. Oddly enough, he's really shy," he explained.

Lester walked over and threw his arms around me, "You hurt my feelings when you requested Bones to be your round the clock man. You know I was supposed to be a part of your rotation," he teased. His green eyes twinkled as he spoke.

I ran my hand down the length of his chest, "Yeah but we wouldn't have been able to get anything done if we were alone together. Besides, Alyssa's given me specific instructions to keep my hands off of the Rangemen's pants," I pouted, rubbing my foot up and down the back of his leg.

"Well, that's not fair," he sulked. "We could work around that so that my pants are nowhere in sight. That way you wouldn't have to worry about breaking any promises," he grinned wildly.

"Mmm…Santos, you're a man after my own heart," I cooed leaning into his ear.

"Ahem," Bones cleared his throat.

I let out a throaty laugh, "Besides, Lester. Apparently Bones isn't too thrilled about his assignment, so this is his punishment for calling me a ditz."

"You're an idiot, man. Seriously, you've got no game," Lester slapped Bones upside his head.

Bobby placed the cotton under Hal's nose and immediately Hal shot up into a sitting position and threw out a punch.

"Easy, buddy. It's just us," Bobby stepped back with his hands raised.

Hal relaxed and laid back down. I stepped up to him and placed my hand gently on his arm. He looked over at me and immediately turned an intense red. I was almost afraid his head was going to explode.

"Easy there, pal," I said soothingly. "It's going to be ok. I'm sorry if I took you off guard. But before we headed out, I just wanted to thank you for getting me _dressed_," I winked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

His whole body went limp.

"Holy hell," I cursed.

The guys let out a boisterous laugh.

"We'll let him sleep it off this time," Bobby amused.

Bones turned to me and walked me out the door, "Where to, Blondie?"

"Home so I can get changed out of this dress and then the Bond's Office — I need to have a word with my dear Cousin Vinnie."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previous Chapter: **__Bones turned to me and walked me out the door, "Where to, Blondie?"_

_ "Home so I can get changed out of this dress and then the Bond's Office __—__ I need to have a word with my dear Cousin Vinnie."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26  
**_(Misty's POV)_**  
**

"Don't play dumb with me, Vinnie," I scowled. "You owe Alyssa after your betrayal. She's risked her life for you almost every day for the past couple of months to bring in those low lives for you. And, then you go and betray her by bailing out a man who's openly announced that he wants to do bodily harm to her."

"I have a business to run and she's the one that chose to be in this line of business," Vinnie balked.

I bent down and snatched the dagger on the side of Bones' boot and slid across Vinnie's desk and pointed it at his groin. "Tell me if you end up losing Alyssa, who will you be able to get to do your dirty work for you? How long have all of your other Bounty Hunters lasted? You bail out the lowest of the low lives and Alyssa's the only one willing to put her life out on a limb to bring them in. Do you really think Rangeman's willing to contract out their men for those low bond cases? In fact, if something happens to Alyssa do you even think Rangeman will continue their contract with you at all?"

"What do you want me to do?" Vinnie squealed, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "It's not like I can rescind his bail. It's already happened. He can't touch her as long as she's in jail anyways."

"Benny's the least of our problems right now. I'm here because of Rizik."

"John Rizik?" Vinnie asked baffled. "What about him?"

"I know he's dirty. You know he's dirty. The entire Trenton population knows he's dirty. He's pulling for Alyssa to rot in jail and I am going to nail him."

Vinnie flashed a feral grin, "How do you propose you're going to _nail_ him, cuz?"

I slugged him across the face, "Fucking get your mind out of the gutter and focus, Vinnie!"

He rubbed his jaw, "I don't know what I can do to help aid in that. I barely know the guy."

"Yeah but you both run in the same dirty circles."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an honest to goodness man and a good husband," he retorted.

I shoved the tip of the dagger closer into the seam of his pants, "Cut the bullshit. I know you partake in illegal gambling on the side and Rizik has a problem. I want you to find out when and where the next game will be."

"It's too risky. These guys trust me and I've heard what Rizik does to guys he thinks are double crossing him."

I placed the dagger on the desk and grabbed his shirt pulling him into me, "If you don't help me, you'll have to worry about dealing with me."

His eyes fell to my cleavage as he licked his lips, "What do I get out of it if I do help you out?"

I shoved him back into his chair and smacked him upside his head, "You're fucking sick, Vinnie. I'm your fucking cousin for god's sake!"

"In some states it's legal," he protested.

"You're a sick pervert. Get the information and call me the minute you do or I'll have a talk with Lucille," I warned him, walking back over to Bones and handing him his dagger back.

"Why do you always have to bring my wife into it?" he cried out.

"Because, dear cousin. If she knew half of the stuff you did behind her back, what's to stop her from running to dear old dad?" I said sweetly slamming his office door behind him.

Vinnie's wife, Lucille, is the daughter of a known kingpin, Harry "The Hammer." Harry lent him the money to build his business because he dotes on his daughter so much anyone who harms her would find himself faced with a fate less than desirable.

"White Girl, what's with all the ruckus going on in there?" Lula shouted loudly. "Are we going to bust Short Round out of jail or what?"

I liked Lula. She had a lot of sass and confidence. I grinned at her wildly, "The plan has already been set. I'll clue you in when it's time."

"I'll be ready. Lula's got a lot of friends in low places," she beamed proudly.

"Don't count me out either," Connie spoke up behind the desk. "I'll help that girl out in any way I can."

"I'll call you ladies later. In the meantime, keep an eye on the weasel for me and don't let him skip town," I said as I left the office.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Hey, Eddie." I answered the phone as I slipped into Bones' SUV.

"Mis, I just wanted to let you know that Alyssa's been taken to the infirmary. I didn't want you hearing through the grapevine so I thought I'd call you," Eddie said with concern.

"I'm on my way," I said firmly, disconnecting the phone before Eddie could say anything else.

I looked dead ahead and said coldly to Bones, "Take me to the prison."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I grabbed Bones' arm before he got out of the car, "Stay here. I want to go in by myself."

"That's not happening," he replied calmly with a blank look on his face.

"Look, it's a prison with cops at every corner. What's going to happen to me? Besides, I don't want people talking if they see you there with me. At least try to make yourself scarce."

His expression didn't shift.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fine."

"Thanks," I smiled and bounced out of the car.

I walked through the door and up to the glass window where a bored looking black female with a simple short bob sat, "Hi, I would like to visit Alyssa Chau."

"She's not allowed visitors," the woman behind the desk yawned.

"I was told that she was taken to the infirmary. She's my sister. I just wanted to check on her to make sure she's ok."

"Are you hard of hearing?" she said snidely. "I told you she's not allowed visitors."

"I don't understand why she's not allowed visitors," I cried in outrage.

"She's considered dangerous," she remarked.

"That's ridiculous!" I said firmly trying to control my rage.

"Miss Plum is quite correct, that statement is preposterous," a man interjected behind me. "I am here to see my client, Miss Chau and I will be taking her sister and Mr. Mañoso in with me as well," he instructed in a commanding voice.

"I've been given strict orders that nobody is to see the prisoner. Did you let the warden know that you were coming?" the cop said annoyed, tapping her long purple gemmed nails on the desk.

"Then I suggest you call Chief Juniak," Alyssa's lawyer suggested.

"I ain't gotta do nuttin', old man," she said defensively.

I stepped up to the window and smiled at her sweetly. "Your nails are absolutely stunning. Looks like you paid a pretty penny on them," I remarked.

Her eyes lit up slightly, "I like to pamper myself once in a while. Keeps my man interested."

"You know what would go great with those nails — matching lingerie," I smiled at her and pulled out two cards from my purse and flashed it at her. "In two weeks, there's going to be a lingerie fashion show downtown. How would you and a friend like to attend and with these VIP cards? You'll be guaranteed to go home with some very nice swag bags."

"Are you serious, girl? You're not yanking my chain?" her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Definitely not. I work for Baldicott, Inc. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

"You mean that fancy shmancy lingerie company based out of New York?"

"The one and only. So I'd love for you to be my guest and join us." I pulled out my business card, "You shouldn't have any issues getting into the show, but just in case, here's my card. I'll even let the staff know to expect you and your friend — I didn't quite catch your name."

"Roberta Johnson," she answered, quickly swiping the cards from the slot in the window.

"Well, then Roberta, I look forward to seeing you at the show. But for now, would it be at all possible for you to could let us in to see Alyssa?"

She frowned. "I really am under strict orders, but if you make it quick. Jessica do you mind escorting them?" she turned her head to ask the woman pretending to file behind her who looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

The woman just stood there and with a grin plastered on her face.

"For god's sake, Jessica! Will you do it or not? You already know you're going to be the person I'm taking," Roberta barked.

"Yeah sure!" Jessica dropped the files and met us around the corner.

"Fifteen minutes! That's the best I can give you," Roberta shouted as she waved us towards the door and it buzzed open.

"You're a doll, Roberta," I gushed at her.

Jessica walked us through a series of locked doors until we came to a hospital-like room. She approached the guard and flashed him a flirtatious smile. I didn't quite catch anything that she was whispering to him but from the look on his face, it must've made him a very happy man.

He allowed us into the room where we found a very frail looking Alyssa hooked up to a bunch of monitors handcuffed to the bed. I ran to the bed and stroked her cheek gently. The color was completely drained from her skin except for the hideous shade of purple on her face that trailed down her neck. She looked like she was used as someone's personal punching bag.

"She looks fucking terrible," I whispered out loud.

"You should see the other person," she smiled weakly.

"What happened to you?" I said softly trying to hold back my tears.

"Seems to have been a clerical error…my cellmate was Clarence Brown's sister. You remember the Blue Devil," she coughed. "Apparently she doesn't like me very much — thinks that I'm responsible for her brother not being able to provide for her family now that he's in jail."

I heard Ranger growl behind me and shift slightly.

"How could they make a mistake like that? They had to have done it on purpose," I stated angrily.

"It is definitely an uncalled for mistake," Alyssa's lawyer spoke up. "I'm going to call the judge to see if we can't arrange to have another bail hearing scheduled for you. It's too dangerous for you to stay behind bars."

"It's not that big of a deal," Alyssa said trying to make light of the situation. "I got in a few good punches myself. I went down swinging, ya know?"

Ranger appeared on the other side of the bed and caressed her gently and kissed the top of her head, "Proud of you, Babe."

I swear that I saw sparks fly when his lips touched her skin. Those two could melt the polar ice caps from the heat they emit. I always knew that Alyssa had some sort of crush on Ranger from the way she reacts to the mere mention of his name and the way her eyes light up when he calls her.

But honestly, I could see it in Ranger's eyes, too. He may try to hide behind that blank wall he puts up to shield his emotions, but that man obviously has strong feelings for my Alyssa. But obviously, he was like any typical man who was either too pigheaded or cowardly to admit to it.

"How's Joe?" she croaked.

"You look like death warmed over and you're concerned about Morelli?" I balked.

"Misty…he was on the brink of death too," she reasoned.

"Detective Morelli is still in a coma, Ms. Chau."

"Thank you, Mr. Harding," Alyssa whispered. "Will he—"

Ranger placed his finger on her lips, "—we have a guard stationed outside his door round the clock. You don't need to worry, Babe. Focus on yourself and hold onto your strength."

She nodded slowly closing her eyes, "Take care of him and Misty for me." Her chest moved up and down slowly in a peaceful rhythmic pace.

"Times up!" Jessica stuck her head in and whispered loudly.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

My phone rang as we stepped outside and were joined by Bones.

"You better have something good," I answered curtly.

"There's a game in the basement of Lucky's tomorrow night at eight. Rizik usually likes to show up an hour early for you know what," Vinnie reported.

"Thanks, Vin," I said smugly before disconnecting.

I then dialed out.

"White Girl, whatcha need me to do?" Lula called out loudly over the phone.

I plastered a huge grin across my face, "Lula, how do you feel about gathering a bunch of ladies for a night of fun at Lucky's tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Six-thirty."

"I'm on it. See you tomorrow, White Girl."

_Click._

"That look can only mean trouble, Boss," Bones spoke up.

"Oh come on now, boys. A night at a titty bar couldn't be that much trouble, could it?" I smiled slyly as I hooked my arm onto Bones.'

Rizik is going down. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previous Chapter: **__"That look can only mean trouble, Boss," Bones spoke up. _

"_Oh come on now, boys. A night at a titty bar couldn't be that much trouble, could it?" I smiled slyly as I hooked my arm onto Bones.'_

_ Rizik is going down. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 27  
**_(Misty's POV)_

"Grilled Lemon Chicken Mixed Green Salad good enough for you," I called from the fridge.

"That's fine."

"Good, then you're grilling the chicken," I said, shoving the chicken breast at Bones with a bag of lemons. "Spices are next to the stove. I'll get the veggies ready."

I tried to hide my smile as he trudged over to the stove. Approximately fifteen minutes later dinner was served. I handed him his plate and he followed me out to the living room. I plopped my ass down on the sofa.

We went to lunch at the cop shop, Pino's, to see if we could catch any of the latest news going around the precinct. Obviously, there were a number of cops were loyal to Alyssa. And then, there were those who were loyal to the uniform saying that Alyssa was a liar and Rizik and his team were good men. I wasn't able to pick up on anything that my cousin Eddie wasn't already feeding to me.

Then the rest of the afternoon I had Bones take me to the heart of the Burg to get manicures and pedicures and chatted up the ladies on the latest gossip through the Vine but caught nothing useful. Many people believe that Alyssa was guilty and that she was better off in jail and off the streets causing chaos.

But the one good piece of gossip I did here was from Mrs. Bestler, Alyssa's kookie old neighbor. Mrs. Bestler was convinced that Alyssa had done nothing wrong and that the Rizik boy was always a bad seed. She learned from her Bingo buddies, _"that Rizik didn't have an honest bone in his body."_ He cashed out his grandmother's retirement account to fund his gambling habit and dumped her off at a nursing home. She wouldn't be surprised if he was a dirty cop and plotting everyone against each other.

Mrs. Bestler may not have all of her marbles all of the time, but she was definitely on to something. The other good thing that came out of this afternoon's errands was the women fussing over Bones and convincing him to sit down in the chair and get his pedicure on.

I flipped on the TV and immediately Detective Rizik's face popped up on the screen.

"_I promise the citizens of Trenton City that the murder of Detective Clemente will not go unpunished. We have a suspect in custody and you can rest assured that the suspect will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law," Rizik addressed the press. _

_ "Detective, is it true that the person in custody is Trenton's beloved 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter?'" a reported asked._

A photo of Alyssa's side profile standing in front of one of her firebombed cars popped up on the screen.

_"Yes, she is now being held at the prison awaiting her trial date."_

"_Is it true that she was working with a dirty cop on some illegal mob activities?"_

"_Unfortunately, I am told that we are unable to comment any further while we are continuing this investigation," Rizik said snidely._

"That son of a bitch," I muttered and flipped the channel to _Jeopardy. _

"Agreed," Bones commented next to me.

I jumped slightly, "Jesus, I forgot you were here for a moment. I went to high school with that asshole. He apparently never grew out of the asshole stage of life."

We ate in silence through _Jeopardy _except for the occasional calling out of answers_. _Surprisingly, Bones was a pretty intelligent character, which you couldn't really tell by the looks of him. He had bad boy good looks, and could easily be mistaken to be a part of a biker gang.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I placed my plate on the coffee table and started to get up. Bones raised his hand to motion me to stay put and got up to answer the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him only to have him shove me behind him as if he was shielding me.

He quickly opened the door and pulled a man into the apartment and slammed him against the closed door. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bones snarled.

"Oh cut it out," I pulled Bones off of the now quivering man in the Christian Dior suit. "This is just Brian," I stated trying to pat out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"What's going on here, Misty?" Brian asked curiously as he pushed up his gold wire rimmed glasses.

"Nothing, Bones is a friend who just got back in town and he's just a tad bit over protective."

"A little?" Brian squeaked. "Here, I brought this for you. I thought that we could have dinner tonight," he passed me a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. "I tried calling your office yesterday and they said that you were going to be on vacation for a while and I thought I would drop by and surprise you with some wine and dinner."

"Oh Brian, I'm so sorry. Tonight's not a good night. Can I take a rain check? As you can see, my friend is actually staying here until he can find his own place. I'm kind of in a bind."

He nodded, "I understand. It's just that I thought that we had a lot of fun the last time and that we could get together sooner rather than later." He stepped in closer to me.

"Oh yes, indeed," I said stepping back slightly. "I'll call you," I said quickly grabbing for the door.

"Soon?" he said as I pushed him through the door.

"Yes, most definitely. Have a good night now," I cooed shutting the door. I jumped back to find Bones standing next to me as the door closed. "Jesus, stop hovering over me."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off of the wall.

"The Wellington. This is Jenkins," an older gentleman's answered.

"Hi, Jenkins! It's Misty Plum in unit 1368. The man that's about to come down with the blond hair and glasses. Could you please make sure he doesn't come back up again? If he asks about me, could you tell him that I moved?"

"Of course. I will make a note of it. Is he bothering you Ms. Plum?"

"No, nothing too serious, Jenkins. He just makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

"I understand. He will not step foot back into this building."

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins. You're a doll," I smiled and hung up. I grabbed the flowers and tossed them in the trash. I feel like flowers are such a waste, they die within a day or two and the cleanup is annoying. Now the wine on the other hand is a great gift, I pulled out two long stem glasses from the cupboard and turned to walk back in the living room, but was blocked by a black clad chest.

"Some personal space would be nice," I said angrily.

"I could get rid of him if you like."

"I can take care of my own problems, thank you," I pushed past him and claimed my place back on the sofa as I poured the wine. "Men," I snickered taking a sip.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

I was started awake to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"I heard she was badly hurt. You need to get her out of there," that sinister voice from earlier gritted out.

"It's not like I'm not trying. Who are you?"

"She's supposed to be MINE!" he snarled. "She cannot die in prison. Get her out or you'll be sorry!"

_Click._

My eyes widened. That could been only one person…Ramirez.

"What?" I bit back at Bones cold stoic stare. "It was a wrong number? I'm going to bed," I stood up and stretched. Looking down at him, I added, "We can be adults and sleep in the same bed. I have a King so there's plenty of room or if you want to be immature about it, there are sheets in the linen closet in the hall. You can make up your own bed on this tiny sofa. The choice is yours," I walked into the bedroom not waiting for his decision.

I could feel him taking steps closely behind me. I tried not to crack a smile, "You can take the left side of the bed. It's closest to the door so you'd feel more comfortable, right?" I waved to the bed.

All I heard was an indistinct grunt, him removing his belt and possibly a gun being laid down on top of the nightstand. I stripped down to my skivvies and pulled on a white cami and turned to the bed.

Bones' eyes were as wide as saucer but honestly all I could focus on was his hard, sculpted, and beautifully tattooed chest and arms.

Seriously, he has the most vividly clear and well-designed tats I have ever seen. They are tasteful and well placed. The dragon's body is laid out on his left upper arm/shoulder, with its head – in all of its fire-breathing glory – across his chest. His right shoulder has the most intricately delicate, yet masculine, tribal design that perfectly complement the detailed, custom design of the dragon.

"What?" I asked, trying to turn my focus away from his body as I climbed under the covers and flipped off the light.

"I-is—" he cleared his throat, "—that what you're wearing to bed?"

"Hon, I usually don't wear anything to bed. You're lucky I'm wearing something for you," I reached over and flipped off the lamp. "Now go to sleep and stop acting like a baby."

I closed my eyes in contentment and for a few minutes there was a calming peaceful silence and I started thinking about everything that's happened within the last two days. Then Mooch's face popped in my head and a slight sadness washed over me.

My thoughts were then interrupted by the deep, low, cool sound of Bone's voice.

"He looked like he was telling the truth."

"Who?" I asked, flipping onto my back staring at the shadows on the ceiling.

"Mooch. He loved you and thought he was doing what was best for you."

"Oh! So, him screwing every girl in town under my nose was doing what was best for me?" I grit my teeth.

"In his eyes, yes," he turned on his side and propped up on his elbow up on the pillow to get a better view of me. "Look, we, men are stupid. We don't really think much before we act, but what we usually are is protective of the people we care about. And maybe because of your stubborn nature, he knew deep in his heart you would've never left him behind. So to ensure that you followed your dreams, he needed you to leave everything behind. The only way to get you to leave him behind was a burning hatred for him."

_Silence._

"Aren't you Rangemen supposed to be silent and shit? Alyssa always complained that you guys never talked. How did I get stuck with one who talks so much," I muttered grumpily.

The bed began to shake as he chuckled, "Have you met Santos?"

I couldn't help but silently chuckle to myself from that statement. Lester Santos definitely was a Rangeman that stands out from the crowd. He was a jokester, charmer, and incredibly sexy. And in all honesty, if it wasn't for Alyssa, I probably would've gotten up close and personal with him.

Lester was a callous flirt and major playboy — my kind of guy. No strings attached and no drama. But because of Alyssa's "professional" relationship with Rangeman, she requested that I keep my paws off of — as she refers to them — her Merry Men. And because my love for her is stronger than anything else in life, I promised her that there would be no Rangeman included in my balanced diet.

"But seriously, I'm sorry if I'm talking too much. I usually go on solo missions and I don't have much interaction with people. So when I'm around someone, sometimes I tend to talk too much," he sighed and laid back down on his back.

I turned towards him and laid my hand on his chest, "Sorry, I was being rude. I tend to speak my mind. Major character flaw, you know."

"I don't think it's a flaw. It's nice not to have to wonder or play a guessing game."

"Honestly, I'm glad that you're not the silent type. Cause if you were, I probably would've ended up kicking you in the nuts just to get a reaction out of you," I laughed.

"You're a scary woman."

I fell back and let out a chuckle, "So I've been told." I quickly regained my composure, "But on a serious note, I've always had my suspicions about why he did it. However, he should've talked to me instead of making the decision for me. In the end, he's right — it is much easier to hate him. But, what he did to me also changed me."

"How?"

"I'm tired. Stop yapping and go to bed," I quickly said and closed my eyes trying not to think about how much my heart hurt.

The old Misty would let her heart get broken. The new Misty doesn't let silly things like emotions get in the way of life.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Previous Chapter: **__"You're a scary woman."_

_ I fell back and let out a chuckle, "So I've been told." I quickly regained my composure, "But on a serious note, I've always had my suspicions about why he did it. However, he should've talked to me instead of making the decision for me. In the end, he's right __—__ it is much easier to hate him. But, what he did to me also changed me."_

_ "How?"_

_ "I'm tired. Stop yapping and go to bed," I quickly said and closed my eyes trying not to think about how much my heart hurt. _

_The old Misty would let her heart get broken. The new Misty doesn't let silly things like emotions get in the way of life._

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

I woke up wrapped in what felt like a warm cocoon. Letting out a content sigh, I rubbed my face into Bones' chest. We were tangled up in the sheets as if we had spent a night of enjoying unspeakable desires. But the truth was, absolutely nothing had happened.

I propped my head up on his chest and watched his rhythmic breathing. He had a look of pure innocence and peace on his face. I slid out from his arm and straddled his torso and leaned down inches from his face.

"WAKE UP SOLIDER! SLEEP TIME IS OVER!" I shouted loudly in my best drill sergeant voice.

His eyes flew open as his whole face hardened. Grabbing my arms and flipping me onto my back with his cat-like reflexes, he had my arms pinned up above my head with one hand and his gun cocked in the other as he hovered over me.

By this time, I was breathing heavily. I don't know if it was from the fear of having this very strong, very fast, trained killer in bed with me or from an the excitement of having a very strong, very fast, very sexy man hovering over me. Let's chance it and say it was most likely a combination of the two.

"Well then, Solider. I know now not to question your awareness," I breathed out.

He loosened his grip on me and placed the gun down on the bed, "Are you crazy? I could've killed you!"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, "But you didn't. You wouldn't have been able to pin me down if you hadn't taken me by surprise."

"Oh is that so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've taken self-defense and kickboxing classes for years. I am very capable of handling myself," I replied confidently.

"Then let's test your capabilities shall we," his lips curled into a bewitching smile.

I sat up and challenged him, "Let's go. Attack me."

His arms shot out and grabbed hold of my neck. My arms instinctively swung around pushing his arms off of me, as I slid my head out and around. My palm shot out and was inches from smashing into his nose.

He smiled, "Nice." He raised his forearm and pushed my arm out of his face. The next thing I knew, he had snaked around my torso, grabbed hold and flipped me onto my back and had me pinned to the bed.

The fire boiled within me as I kicked it up a notch and bent up both of my knees and pushed into his chest to knock him back and bounced up with a quick karate chop to his windpipe.

He grabbed onto my wrist and flipped me around putting me into a choke hold. I elbowed him sharp in the ribs as he let out a low growl. I did a tuck and roll onto my back so that I was now facing him and kicked out my feet knocking him to his back. Rolling over to my side, I snatched his gun, bounced up and dug my knee into his chest and pointed the gun to his face.

"Very nice move, Plum," he grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I told you. I'm not someone you want to mess with, Hon," I smiled but it quickly wiped off my face when he grabbed my wrists removing the gun from my grasps and had me pinned down within a few seconds.

He let the clip slide out of the gun and within seconds he had the gun dissembled and tossed into pieces onto the bed before leaning down inches from my face, "You should never let your guard down."

I was speechless. Fuck, I've never wanted to fuck someone so hard in my life. I growled, "If you're going to be on top of me, you either better fuck me or get the fuck off."

His face turned a slight shade of pink as he pulled back.

"That was a pretty good workout, Hon. Thanks. I'm going to hit the shower," I stood up and headed towards the bathroom. I need to find a way to get Alyssa out of this mess or I'm going to end up having to break my promise to her about keeping my hands off one of her Merry Men. This is going to be much harder than expected.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hello?"

"Alyssa's lawyer was able to setup another arraignment hearing to request her release on bail for Friday morning," Eddie replied over the phone.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but it's not soon enough. I think that Rizik's men had something to do with that _'clerical error.'_ There's no way that somebody would've made that kind of mistake knowing Alyssa's background with law enforcement. I'm concerned that she won't survive another day in prison if the dirty cops are paying off prisoners to take care of Alyssa," he whispered.

I frowned, "Is there anything you can do?"

"My hands are tied. But I'll try to make sure that the men I trust keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Eddie. You're a good man."

"Anything for you, Mis. Especially if you're agreeing to watch the little angels for us so that me and the Mrs. can get in a date night."

"Angels? You mean little gremlins. But yes, I would be happy to watch them for you."

"I need to go. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Thanks."

_Click._

I turned towards Bones who was standing there obviously trying to study my facial expression.

"Harding was able to get Alyssa a rescheduled arraignment for Friday. Eddie's afraid that it's not soon enough. Another day in prison could be a day too long for her."

Bones did the most unexpected thing and opened up his arms. I stepped into him and laid my head down on his shoulders.

"From what I'm told, she's strong, has great instincts and is a fighter. She's a survivor. But in the meantime, we'll work at everything to get her released," he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"You're right. We're going to get her out no matter what."

Even if I have to break her out of jail myself…

* * *

_Hope you have a great Labor Day weekend! =)_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Previous Chapter: **__Bones did the most unexpected thing and opened up his arms. I stepped into him and laid my head down on his shoulders._

_ "From what I'm told, she's strong, has great instincts and is a fighter. She's a survivor. But in the meantime, we'll work at everything to get her released," he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed._

_ "You're right. We're going to get her out no matter what."_

_ Even if I have to break her out of jail myself…_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"The party can get started now that Lula, Queen of the Night, has arrived!" Lula bellowed leading the way through _Lucky's_ followed by a line of equally loud and boisterous woman, as well as Connie and I.

She picked out a table right next to the stage so that we could get up close and personal with the dancers. Immediately she began ordering rounds of food and drinks. I spotted Bobby tending the bar and Lester, not surprisingly, being himself at a table in the back by the door getting a lap dance from a very busty dancer.

Ranger had agreed to my little plan if I agreed to let him secure the area. Hey, what was I supposed to say to a man who's willing to protect my body — "No?" I mean, come on now I don't have a death wish.

All of the ladies were effectively getting plastered and shoving dollar bills down the dancer's g-strings. I downed a couple of Cosmos and was pretending to be a little tipsy. But, thanks to my strong Hungarian genes, I can hold my liquor without any problems.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rizik's entrance into the bar. He took a seat right up against the stage a couple of tables away. I gave Lula the hand signal and the ladies grew louder and drunker.

Taking my cue, I jumped up onto the table and started becoming that obnoxiously annoying "Woo-hoo!" girl you always seem to find at the bars or dance clubs. You know the one I'm talking about. The girl that looks like her face got smashed in as she shouts "Woo-hoo!" and gets overly excited by everything around her. She thinks she's hot shit when in reality she's got no rhythm and when the lights come up you see nothing but crow's feet and her excessive makeup melting off of her face. Hey, don't hate on me for speaking the truth. We all know _that_ girl. And tonight, it was going to be me.

One of the dancers on the stage extended her hand out to me and helped me up onto the stage. She handed me a microphone as I pretended to stumble up to the stage.

"I want to dedicate this to my girl, Lula!" I shouted a bit slurred. "I love you, girl! I hope you know what you're getting into tying yourself down to one man!"

"I love you too, White Girl!" Lula shouted.

I handed the microphone back to the dancer and reached my hand out and pretended to steady myself on the pole allowing my head to slump down slightly. Then my song came on — Kylie Minogue's _Red Blooded Woman_ — I snapped my head back.

I jumped up on the pole and swung myself around and then shimmied my way down. Yanking my red blouse out of the hem of my skirt I seductively unbuttoned it letting it slide off my back. I was about to undo my skirt when a man shouted angrily from the back of the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bones dressed in a black cutoff with a skull on the front of it and black jeans with biker boots came tearing through the bar.

I immediately stopped dancing and stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off of the stage.

"Put your fucking clothes back on," he roared grabbing my blouse off the stage and shoving it at me. "We're going home!"

I pulled my hand back defensively and pouted, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm celebrating with my friends!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him and scowled angrily, "We'll deal with this when we get home. You're coming with me!"

"NO! I don't want to go! Let go of me!" I shouted defiantly.

He began dragging me out of the room but was stopped by Rizik blocking his way.

"I think the lady asked you to unhand her," Rizik said in a calm voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bones let go of my arm and got up in Rizik's face. "This is none of your business. This is between me and my old lady."

Oh he's going to seriously pay for that "old lady" bit.

"Who I am is none of your concern. But the lady doesn't seem to want to leave with you. Am I right, Miss?"

I sniffled and nodded clinging onto my blouse.

"Get out of my way," Bones snarled throwing a punch at Rizik.

Rizik ducked and threw in a punch into Bone's side causing him to keel over. Then Rizik bent down and said something into Bone's ear. Bones began nodding his head and eventually stood up. He turned to me and glared, "We're through, bitch. I'm moving out tonight. Have a good life." Just like that, Bones stormed out of the bar leaving me behind.

"White Girl, I think we're partied out too. We're going to head out."

"But...Are you sure?" I replied sadly.

"I'm going to be married soon, Girl!" Lula bellowed. "This girl needs to get home to her man."

"Ok," I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"You know I won't be far," she replied quietly and took off with her train of women following her.

I watched sadly as they all left and began to pull on my blouse when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at Rizik.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

I nodded shrugging my blouse on the minute he removed his hand from my bare shoulder, "I should've known better. He's the crazy jealous type."

He tilted my head up, "Not all men are crazy. Some of us know exactly how to treat a woman."

I sniffled back a tear and cracked a slight smile. It took all of the concentration I could muster up not to shoot him a look of disgust and run at the mouth with some witty comment about his "treatment" of women.

He started buttoning up my blouse slowly letting his fingers slightly graze my breasts. "Let me show you a good time tonight," he smiled at me and brushed my hair out of my face. "What's your name?"

"Misty," I replied shyly.

"Well, Misty. I'm John. I have a little game going on tonight. How about you be my good luck charm?"

"I've never been someone's good luck charm before."

"There's a first time for everything, doll," he said smugly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me towards one of the private curtained rooms. He nodded at two beefy men who moved aside and parted the curtains behind them. He led me down a hall through a set of double doors being guarded by more heavily armed beefy men.

A short white haired man smoking a cigar walked over, greeted us, and led us to a table with an open seat. I felt like I was on the set of a very bad mob film. The only thing that seemed not to fit the scene was that, although the men guarding the room were armed to the hilt, there were no tommy guns in sight.

Tables were set up for poker, scantily clad women were serving the men drinks, and the room was foggy with cigar smoke. Rizik took a seat and pulled me into his lap.

"Gentleman," Rizik greeted no one in particular at the table. He pulled a cigar out of his breast pocket. The man next to us offered him a cigar cutter and lighter.

I intercepted the items and snipped off the end of the cigar and placed it in Rizik's surprised open mouth. Flicking the lighter, I lit the end of his cigar and handed the items back to the man as Rizik took a few puffs on his cigar.

I plucked the cigar from his mouth and leaned back throwing an arm around his neck and crossed my legs seductively before taking a few puffs on the cigar, letting out a hearty satisfied chuckle. "Mmm…spicy," I purred as I exhaled and leaned into Rizik for a kiss.

He tasted of a mixture of cigar and alcohol and reeked of stale old spice musk. His day old stubble was less than desirable. In fact, he could use some more practice in the kissing department, too. Everything about him made me want to punch him in the face and ask him why he thinks he's even close to being a ladies' man. Playing Rizik was not as enticing as it was playing with Joseph Cardinelli. Now that man could kiss.

After I pulled away from the ever so disappointing and disgusting kiss, I gave him a seductive smile before I placed the cigar back into his mouth. He tried keeping me pumped with alcohol and I continued to pretend it was deeply affecting me while I pushed him with curious flirty questions.

He revealed to me his career as vice detective and how his partner was recently murdered. Letting me know that there were dirty cops on the force and he was one of the few good ones. Bragging how he helps to keep the crime rate under control and the streets of Trenton clean — that not even the local mobs would dare cross him.

I oohed and ahhed at him for what felt like hours. Being this fake was incredibly draining on a person's energy level. Rizik ended up raking in $5k and decided it was time to call it a night as I began to slump in his arms pretending to be too wasted and exhausted to continue on any further.

He led me out the back door and pinned me up against the brick wall. "Tonight was a good night. I want to go home and celebrate," he said attacking my neck roughly.

I slumped up against the wall and could feel someone watching us from the shadows. I flimsily pretended to push him off of me in protest as he grabbed a handful of my breast in his hands and thrust his tongue down my throat.

"It's late. I need to get home," I said breathily as he kissed down my chest. I peeked around the corner and saw Bones hiding in the shadows of the dumpster with a scowl on his face. I looked him right in the eyes and flashed him a quick smile and winked at him before looking down at Rizik attacking my cleavage.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go home alone, doll," he said kissing my lips softly as he cupped my face. "Your boyfriend—"

"—ex," I corrected him and nipped at his lower lip playfully.

He flashed me a feral grin and corrected himself, "—ex-boyfriend might still be there. It's not safe — especially in your current state," he said convincingly as he stroked my cheek gingerly. "Come home with me tonight. Let me take care of you."

I bit my lower lip to consider his proposition and quickly flashed him a toothy grin and wrapped my legs around him and shouted excitedly, "Ok!"

Rizik responded positively and carried me back to his car as we headed back to his place.

Alyssa trusted Ranger and his men with her life. I hope to god that I can trust them as well because I was about to voluntarily place myself in the middle of the lion's den.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **Super short sorry. =/_

_**Previous Chapter: **__Rizik responded positively and carried me back to his car as we headed back to his place. _

_Alyssa trusted Ranger and his men with her life. I hope to god that I can trust them as well because I was about to voluntarily place myself in the middle of the lion's den._

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

We came crashing through Rizik's apartment door in a frenzied passion as he tore my blouse open and ripped my skirt in half. Leaving me standing in his living room in nothing but my _La Perla_ lacey fire engine red bra, matching thong, and black 5-inch pumps.

He approached me letting out a low whistle after slamming the door shut. Taking me by surprise, he bum rushed me into the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed climbing on top of me.

"You're one very fucking sexy woman, Misty," he growled in my ear.

I let out a hearty chuckle and arched my back towards him and moaned as he slid his nasty calloused hand up the length of my body. I roughly grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down onto me as I took his ear lobe into my mouth sucked. "I need you NOW!" I rasped desperately as I snaked my free arm around his neck and watched him collapse on top of me.

I rolled him over quickly and slid the now empty syringe back into my clutch and pulled out my cell phone and text Ranger: He's out. Seconds later as I was getting back on my feet, a very angry Bones appeared in the doorframe.

"I see you took your precious time," I said sarcastically tossing my clutch back on the bed.

"Everything ok in here," Lester said as he entered the room and stopped to eye me appreciatively. He flashed me a sexy smile. "Looking good, Plum."

I flashed him a smile and blew him a kiss.

"We'll start looking around and gathering what we can. Bones, Ranger says you can take Misty back home now. You guys are done for the night," Lester said getting back down to business.

They gave each other this unspoken head nod and Lester left the room. I ignored Bone's icy glare and reached over and started unbuckling Rizik's pants.

"What are you doing?" Bone's asked rigidly.

I began tugging at Rizik's pants, "I'm trying to undress him. What do you think I'm doing?" I asked him haughtily. "If he's going to think we slept together and he just simply fell asleep, he's going to have to be naked. Unless you know how to have sex some other way I have yet to discover," I said sarcastically.

_Silence_.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and just watch me struggle or are you going to help me?" I cried out in annoyance.

He stepped over me and took over and yanked off his trousers and went to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait," I stopped him and ripped Rizik's shirt letting the buttons pop.

Bones gave me a confused look.

"We were having passionate sex," I shrugged. "Plus, he destroyed my clothes. So now we're even. Go ahead and continue. You seem to be pretty good at undressing other men," I smirked.

I swear that he rolled his eyes before he continued to undress Rizik. I pulled back the covers messily then smeared my lips onto the pillowcase, leaving a soft streak of lipstick behind.

"Give me his boxers," I instructed Bones as I reapplied my lipstick. He tossed me the boxers and I stood there holding it for a few seconds and took a deep breath and kissed the flap. "Ugh," I grunted before tossing it quickly onto the floor.

Bones was just standing at the end of the bed staring at me bewildered.

I shrugged, "We were having a lot of hot passionate sex?" I grabbed a piece of his mail off of the dresser and wrote on the back of the envelope: Had a great time last night. Let's do it again soon. xo Misty (609) 394-0245.

I placed a kiss on the envelope before laying it on the pillow next to Rizik. I started pinching various parts of his body and stood up once I was satisfied. I clapped my hands together and turned to face Bones and smiled. "Just trying to be thorough. Cause you know a night with Misty Plum is a night to remember," I winked at him grabbing my clutch and headed out the door.

"Have a good night boys. I expect a full report of what you find here in the morning," I called out to the room of men in black and bent over to retrieve my ruined clothing.

I could hear a few grunting sounds and one that sounded like someone was choking. If I had to guess, my money would be that the choking sound was coming from Hal.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bones called out to me angrily pulling off his windbreaker and held it against my ass.

"What? I'm going home," I grinned straightening up and heading towards the door.

He quickly caught up and wrapped the windbreaker around me.

"Oh that's so sweet," I placed a hand on his cheek. "It's just a little underwear, Hon. Think of it as a bathing suit."

"Not with your ass hanging out like that it isn't," he growled.

I giggled, "I didn't think you cared, Bones-y"

"Shut up," he growled wrapping his arm around me possessively, escorting me out to the SUV.

I don't know why Alyssa's always griping about these men following her around all of the time. A girl could definitely get used to this type of treatment.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Oh that's so sweet," I placed a hand on his cheek. "It's just a little underwear, Hon. Think of it as a bathing suit."_

_ "Not with your ass hanging out like that it isn't," he growled._

_ I giggled, "I didn't think you cared, Bones-y"_

_ "Shut up," he growled wrapping his arm around me possessively, escorting me out to the SUV._

_ I don't know why Alyssa's always griping about these men following her around all of the time. A girl could definitely get used to this type of treatment._

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

I stepped into the shower to wash off the grime of tonight's affairs. I am by no means a shy girl especially when it comes to sexuality, but faking it with a known douchebag is something else entirely. Hearing the few stories from Alyssa's distractions with Ranger always seemed like such fun and games.

But now I understand why she tells me her need to immediately run home to wash off the remnants of her night and the reason why she throws away the clothes she wore as well. Nobody ever wants to be reminded of that particular memory or have it continue to sit in your closet. The clothes are tainted and you have to scrub pieces of him off of you.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the scalding water raining down on me nor how hard I was scrubbing at my skin. I did what I needed to do to help Alyssa and I would do anything to make sure she finds justice.

An image of her brutalized face popped in my head. She looked so frail lying in that bed — so helpless. And no matter how much pain I knew she was going through, all she could do was think of making sure that idiot Morelli and I were taken care of. She always tries to put on a brave face to block out any unwanted attention.

I've known Alyssa for almost five years now and she's barely mentioned her past or any fragments of a past. Occasionally she'll reveal little tidbits but I figured that the past is too painful for her so I try not to pry. My motto is to look forward and not back. Life is much better when you focus on things that are in front of you rather than looking back on the things that may have pained you in the past.

You might think that the situation with Mooch broke me and turned me into the person that I am today, but honestly, what he did to me made me a better person. I chased my dreams and I took them by the horns. I love my life. Sure I'm angry, I'm only human. But, I am still the same person, I've always been confident and what some might call "brash." One negative result of my relationship with Mooch is that I have trouble trusting anyone with my heart.

Seeing the hurt and weight that Alyssa carries on her shoulders from whatever happened to her in the past, I knew she understood the significance of trusting someone with your heart — especially after that idiot, dickwad, Dickie Orr, shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces. Alyssa is the one person I give my heart fully to.

But, you know, what I say? Love is overrated. Love is just a fabrication that society wants you to believe in so that you'd hump monogamously with a single person for the rest of your life. Those stupid chick flicks that Alyssa loves to make me watch simply piss me off. How is it that two people meet each other and spend a few good dates together suddenly end up professing their unrequited love for one another? It's ludicrous. I mean look at what happened to Alyssa and her love for the Dickshit. And then there was Mooch. Love, is a figment of one's imagination. Sooner or later, life and reality will smack you brutally in the face.

What if I let her down and can't figure this thing out? It's not like I'm a cop and trained to find evidence. After seeing her this afternoon, I know there's no way she'll survive a lifetime in prison. I can't let that happen…even if I really have to sleep with Rizik to get him to open up fully to me.

The thought of his nasty cracked lips covering mine, his calloused hands roaming my body was enough to make me want to put a bullet in my head. Tears fell from my eyes as I continued to scrub. As images of Alyssa being beaten and Rizik on top of me played in my head.

Suddenly the shower door was ripped open. I instinctively tried to cover my crotch while and crying out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bones reached over and shut off the water and wrapped a towel around me and carried me out of the bathroom and set me down on the bed, "Stop pretending that you're modest, Plum. We both know that you're not."

I sat up angrily, "Just because I'm not modest doesn't mean that you can just come barging in on me when I'm in the shower! I may be confident with my body but that doesn't mean I'm a whore!"

He sat down on the bed next to me and gently wiped away my tears, "Nobody's calling you a whore, but you don't have to always pretend that you're strong and nothing affects you either."

I opened my mouth to say something witty but for once I had nothing.

"You didn't see her in there, Bones. She looked like someone broke her. I know it didn't look as bad as what Junkman did to her a few months ago but it's something I don't think I can ever get used to seeing…she's not going to survive in there," I said quietly, hanging my head.

"Seeing someone you love get hurt is never something you can take lightly," he squeezed my arm tightly. "Ranger's team is made up of the best and bravest. If anybody can help her, it's those men. Besides, most of those guys love her just as much as you do."

I looked up at him confused.

"I've been gone for over six months working a contract for the government in the jungles in South America. The minute I came back to Rangeman all I heard were stories about this amazing Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I'll admit it's kind of awkward to hear a bunch of grown ex-servicemen gushing like schoolgirls about some chick. Trust me, they will stop at nothing to get her out of there." He tilted my chin up, "Even if they have to get creative with the law to do it."

I quickly dried my eyes, "Well, I'll do what it takes on my end, as well."

I went to stand up when Bones' hand shot out and grasped my wrist pulling me back down, "You should talk about it."

"Talk about what? I just told you how scared I was about Alyssa. What more do you want from me?"

"Rizik."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried shrugging him off.

"You put yourself right in the line of fire," Bones gritted. "I can see it in your eyes no matter how much you want to pretend it doesn't affect you," he grabbed my shoulders turning me towards him. He slid his hand down my arm and grabbed my wrist and held it up, "If it doesn't bother you, then why were you rubbing your skin raw?"

I yanked my arm back and said quietly, "I just wasn't feeling clean enough."

"Doesn't Alyssa unload on you after a distraction? It's her way of erasing it from her memory," his tone softened slightly.

A tear fell from my eye and I turned to stare out the window, "His hands were like sandpaper."

I felt something soft and cool touch my skin. I looked over my shoulder as Bones gently massaged aloe onto my arms.

"Keep going," he urged softly.

I closed my eyes. "I can't get his taste of out my mouth — the feel of his touch — the way he smelled fills my nostrils — the look in his eyes as he tore into my clothes," I rambled, off quickly hyperventilating. "I can't wash it off. It won't come off."

Bones laid me down on the bed and caressed my cheek gently, "Are you starting to feel better?"

"No!" I shouted at him. "I feel worse!" the tears continued to spill from my eyes. "You fucking asshole. I feel like shit!" I pounded on his chest angrily. I clenched onto his shirt and sobbed angrily. I pulled his face into mine and kissed him furiously. "I-I need you to help me forget," I stuttered breathlessly.

"Misty, I don't think that's a good idea," Bones tried pulling away from me.

I desperately grabbed at him. Desperately? I've never desperately begged or gone after a man in all of my life. I never needed a man and I definitely never fawned over one before.

Bones grasped my hands and held them steady, "You don't really want this."

"How the hell do you know what I want?" I shouted. "I'm _telling_ you what I want. I promise you that it'll be nothing but sex. No strings attached. No relationship. Just two consenting adults seeking comfort."

"But what if that's not what I want?" Bones grit.

I looked at him shocked, "All men want that."

"Not all."

I looked into his eyes and pled, "Please? I don't want it. I _need_ it. I _need_ you to help me erase the memory of him."

Bones eyes softened as he placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I'll help you forget tonight. But, I won't do it the way you want me to."

His brought his lips to my face and gently kissed both of my eyelids and continued to slowly kiss down my cheek and onto my neck. His fingers floated over my skin barely touching me causing me to shiver down to my very core. Lying perfectly still, I concentrated on Bone's every soft and relaxed movement. Closing my eyes, I allowed the calm to overtake my mind, willing me into a dreamless slumber.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly an unfamiliar yet comforting aroma filled my nostrils. I tucked my chin into my chest and inhaled the scent of the black t-shirt enveloping my body and smiled. Rolling over expecting to find a half-naked Rangeman in my bed, I was greeted with emptiness. The unoccupied side of my bed looked like it was barely slept in.

I stood up and walked out of the bedroom and found Bones on all fours on the floor doing push-ups. I stomped into the kitchen and loudly started brewing coffee. Don't get me wrong; on any given day, a sexy, toned man doing push-ups in the living room, would arouse any woman. But not when the sofa next to him was draped with a sheet and it was obviously where he had chosen to sleep last night.

I'm not trying to be arrogant, but men rarely turn me down. Men are attracted to my confidence. I know that. And I exert a lot. Realizing last night was one of my most vulnerable moments; I suppose I don't blame him for not wanting to share my bed with me.

"Coffee's on," I stated with no emotion. "Help yourself. I'm hitting the shower and then I'll give Ranger a call and let him know that he can start rotating my men. So, you're off the hook."

I sulked into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind me. Stepping into the shower, I took a deep breath as I let the water rain down on my face.

A brush of cold air whooshed as the shower door was ripped open.

"What the fuck! I-I locked the door," I stared at Bones bewildered.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in and gave me a soul-sucking kiss. "What if I want more?" he growled into my mouth stepping into the shower still wearing his basketball shorts.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they rose to cup his face. I pulled away slightly, "What if I can't give you more?"

"I think you can," his hands slid down my back and cupped my ass.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. "I don't have anything to give to you. I don't do relationships," I said hungrily nibbling the nape of his neck.

_Crap!_ Isn't that what Alyssa was always complaining Ranger fed to her all the time?

He released his grip on me and I slid off of him confused. He stepped out of the shower stall and stripped off his shorts releasing his immensely impressive erection. Ringing out his shorts and tossing it into the garbage, he turned to walk out the door.

"I'll call Ranger and let him know you would like to start rotating your security detail," he called out before shutting the door behind him leaving me in complete and utter shock.

I got ready in a hurry and flew out to the living room to lay it in on Bones but was greeted by the large man with the ridiculous flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. I peeked around him.

"Bones left, Ms. Plum. I'm, Cal. I'll be with you for the next couple of hours. Ranger's requested you come to Rangeman for a debriefing of last night's affairs."

"Fine," I huffed, "let me grab my things."

That Bones is a dead man. Nobody denies Misty Plum lives to tell the story.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Bones left, Ms. Plum. I'm, Cal. I'll be with you for the next couple of hours. Ranger's requested you come to Rangeman for a debriefing of last night's affairs."_

"_Fine," I huffed, "let me grab my things."_

_That Bones is a dead man. Nobody denies Misty Plum lives to tell the story._

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

"We now know that Rizik is a key player in all of this and Alyssa's statement was accurate down to the T," Tank reported. "We found the security tape in a safe in Rizik's apartment. Thanks to Ms. Plum's excellent distraction work last night, we collected enough information to start working on something solid."

"If you found a tape, why can't we just take it to the cops and get Alyssa the hell out of there?" I asked.

"Because we obtained it illegally," Lester explained. "We were not acting as officers of the law and had no warrant. It's just a start for us to know that there is incriminating evidence against Rizik and his partners. But we need to catch him red handed or have something to present to the D.A. to make them launch a full investigation against him."

"That's total bullshit!" I sputtered. "So, we're pretty much back to square one?"

"Not necessarily," Tank spoke up. "We made a copy of Rizik's computer hard drive. Our computer tech and a few other men are combing through the files trying to learn of his connection with the mob and Stratton."

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

I glanced at my phone: Unkown Caller.

"Hello?" I answered not caring if I was being rude or not.

"Why'd you leave, doll?" a gruff voice spoke up.

A sinister smile crept up on my face, "I had to get up and get to work. You shredded my clothes to pieces. You didn't really expect me to go to work in my bra and panties did you?" I purred.

"I thought you worked as a lingerie buyer. It wouldn't have been something out of the ordinary would it?"

_Puke. _I giggled, "Just because I'm a lingerie buyer doesn't mean that we sit around all day in our underwear, sweet cheeks."

"I want to see you again. Soon."

"Didn't you get enough of me last night? You passed out so soundly. I tried waking you this morning but you didn't budge."

"I didn't realize that I had so much to drink last night. I couldn't even remember the details."

"What? I'm hurt," I pouted.

"Let me take you to dinner — Friday. I'll wine and dine you like a gentleman, and I promise you I won't forget a single detail of the night."

"What time and where?"

"Rossini's. Seven?"

"I'll be there with bells on."

"Look forward to it, doll."

_Click._

All eyes were on me as I looked up. "What? Men crawl back even if they can't remember the fun they had with me the night before," I glared daggers in Bones' direction.

"What did Rizik say?" Tank asked.

"Dinner on Friday at Rossini's at seven. He wants to try again and actually remember the evening," I replied casually.

"Vince, Binkie, work on getting the restaurant secured for Friday," Tank commanded and then turned back to the room. "Months ago Alyssa had a run in with Pinky Lupinski where she recovered an encrypted thumb drive. Rangeman has been working quietly with a branch of the government with the information we uncovered from the drive. This is a matter of national security."

Bobby pulled out a blueprint and rolled it out onto the table, "From the building floor plans of a few Government buildings built by Stratton Construction, Alyssa noticed the abnormality in the foundation of these buildings," he pointed out on the blue print. "If you connect them together, you can see that each of these buildings are connected to an underground tunnel.

"Stratton is involved with some very bad shit. We believe the schedules are intel drops, government secrets, blue prints, etc. This is an intricate network of bad. As far as we can tell, after tailing Stratton for the past few months, he doesn't get his hands dirty. He's smart. He somehow has the Cardinelli Mob and the police department in his pocket."

"Can you play that surveillance video again to the last couple of minutes?"

Tank nodded towards Bobby but played the tape back. I looked at the time stamp on the video.

"The TPD showed up before Rangeman did correct?"

"Right," Tank confirmed.

"Look at the time stamp from Alyssa shooting Clemente to the time that Ranger steps up to her to remove her weapon. It's only about a four minute difference. If Rizik and Clemente were acting on their own, how is it that the TPD respond to the call so quickly?"

"I put in a call to the police the minute we heard the gun shots," Lester spoke up. "They had informed us that they were already on the scene."

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would the TPD be there unless Morelli knew what was going to happen and called for backup ahead of time?"

I pulled out my phone and put it on speaker.

"Gazzara."

"Eddie, I have you on speaker with Rangeman."

"What can I do for you?"

"Who called the TPD to respond so quickly to the shipyard?

"Shit," he muttered, "it didn't occur to me before. Rizik called Mancini and told her that he spotted Morelli down by the shipyard and that he was meeting with the Cardinelli's. It was a tip for Mancini to catch Moreilli in the act so she could have his badge and Rizik's big bust on a Cardinelli's drug cartel. We were there to bust the Cardinelli's."

"If Rizik works for the Cardinelli's why would he try to bust them?" I asked out loud.

"Well, busting a big ring like the Cardinelli's would've given him an outstanding accommodation. Look, I have to go. Call me if you have something else come up."

_Click._

"Well, well, well. Bones-y, it looks like our trip to the nail salon has paid off," I smirked. "Mrs. Bestler alluded to the fact that Rizik does not have any kind of loyalties to anyone. Maybe he's collecting money from both sides and then setting himself up for a nice accommodation for their arrest?"

"It adds up," Bobby spoke up.

"It certainly does," I agreed, "and I have a date with the enemy."

Rizik, you won't know what hit you. Let's see how you like going to jail with all of the people you ended up double crossing.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **Sorry this is a shorty chapter. =(_

_**Previous Chapter: **__"It adds up," Bobby spoke up. _

_ "It certainly does," I agreed, "and I have a date with the enemy."_

_ Rizik, you won't know what hit you. Let's see how you like going to jail with all of the people you ended up double crossing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

I stood at the top of the courthouse stairs with a couple of Rangeman watching as a group of reporters attacked Alyssa as she excited the police car. Mr. Harding was by her side along with a few uniforms shielding her from the vultures.

The sound of peeling tires grew louder as a black cargo van began approaching the courthouse. A number of heavily armed men covered from head to toe in black jumped out of the van and shot off a couple of rounds from their heavy artillery. However these men did not look professional like S.W.A.T. or Rangeman. The Rangeman men began to descend down the stairs after the other men in black. Bones grabbed me and started carrying me off towards the doors of the courthouse.

"Put me down!" I shouted kicking at him. "I need to go get Alyssa!"

He didn't respond to me. I watched as Harding went down and the strange men in black grabbed Alyssa and shoved her into the van and took off. Bones had me through the door and put me down on a bench. People were running around the court in a flurry of panic. Tears spilled from my eyes.

"I need you to stay here," Bones instructed.

I stood up, "It's too late, you asshole!" I pounded on his chest. "They fucking took her! You let them fucking take her!" I collapsed to the ground.

I cried as if I had just lost my best friend. What am I saying? I did just lose my best friend. A dark shadow loomed over us. I looked up into Ranger's angry eyes.

"Harding's down. They're transporting him to the hospital. It was a clean shot, not fatal. Several other uniforms were shot and being hospitalized as well. They got her."

I stood up, "This is your fault!" I poked him in the chest. "You were supposed to protect her. She fucking trusted you. Do you even know who the fuck took her?"

"We're looking into it," he said calmly.

"I bet it was Ramirez!" I cried out angrily.

Ranger grabbed my wrist and his eyes hardened, "What makes you think it was Ramirez?"

I let my head drop, "He's been calling me."

"Why are you just now telling us?" Ranger barked.

"I didn't think anything of it. He just said he wanted me to make sure to get Alyssa out for him. He was growing angry because he thought we were moving too slowly. I've been focused on nailing Rizik and clearing her name."

Ranger ran his hand down his face, "Tank, get all of the available men to find Ramirez and his whereabouts. Every minute she's missing is a minute we're closer to losing her."

"On it," Tank answered jogging off.

Ranger grabbed my arms and held me out in front of him, "We'll find her."

I snorted, "She's as good as dead now."

"That will not happen," Ranger growled angrily.

I pulled away from his grasp, "They got her into the van, Ranger. You have no idea where they're taking her. She could be dead within the hour. You just don't know. The minute she was hauled into that van you know her life was cut short."

"If Ramirez wanted her dead, she would be dead already. He cares about her in an odd way and wants her alive for now. So we have time. Rangeman will stop at nothing to find her."

"Well, dead or alive I'm going to make sure I clear her name," I sneered angrily at him.

"Misty we will find her."

"What do you care? Sad your little entertainment may be gone?"

"I love her," he replied stoically.

"Love?" I scoffed. "You have a funny way of showing it. Tell your men to stop following me. I don't trust you guys to keep me safe anymore. I can take care of myself!" I marched off towards Eddie and threw my arms around him.

While Rangeman and the TPD search for Alyssa, I'll be sleeping with the enemy to help clear her name.

Don't worry, Alyssa. I'll make sure we clear your name.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Previous Chapter: **__"I love her," he replied stoically._

_ "Love?" I scoffed. "You have a funny way of showing it. Tell your men to stop following me. I don't trust you guys to keep me safe anymore. I can take care of myself!" I marched off towards Eddie and threw my arms around him._

_ While Rangeman and the TPD search for Alyssa, I'll be sleeping with the enemy to help clear her name. _

_ Don't worry, Alyssa. I'll make sure we clear your name._

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"To a lovely evening with a beautiful woman," Rizik toasted as we clinked glasses.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, John," I smiled sipping the wine.

"Let's hope so," he grinned. "So shall we call it a night?"

I nodded my head as I polished off the glass. He stood up and pulled out my chair like a gentleman and planted a kiss on the back of my neck where my hair was swept to the side and then my shoulder.

We walked out of the restaurant. I tried not to do a double take at Bobby in the valet uniform. He winked at me as he grabbed Rizik's valet ticket.

I was cuddling in Rizik's nasty arms while we waited for them to pull up his car.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

A silver Mercedes SLK pulled up to the curb. Rizik led me to the car and helped me in.

"This is a pretty nice car for a detective," I commented.

He kissed my hand, "I've made some pretty good investments over the years."

I bet.

He took the ramp onto the highway and took off at 120 miles per hour in what I believe to be the opposite direction of his apartment.

"You're breaking all kinds of laws tonight aren't you, detective?" I asked carefully.

"I'm above the law, doll."

"Where are we going? I thought your apartment's in the other direction."

"I have a quick meeting I need to tend to first," he said eerily as he focused on the road.

"I'm not a very patient woman, John. We either go home now or I don't want to go home with you at all. I don't like waiting."

"I bet," he grabbed my purse from my lap and pulled out my cell phone. He rolled down the window and tossed it out the window.

"Hey!" I shouted at him angrily.

He pulled out my firearm and inspected it, "Nice piece." He tossed the purse out the window and put the gun under his seat. "Might come in handy later and we can't risk having you tracked."

"What do you mean tracked?"

"Don't play dumb with me Misty. I'm a cop. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize who you were or run a background check on you? Your little friend's luck has run dry. And you won't be too far behind her. It's too bad. You were a nice piece of ass."

"Let me out of the car now!" I shouted angrily.

"Soon," he grinned swerving off the exit towards the shipyard.

He brought the car to an abrupt stop and pulled his gun on me and yanked me out of the car.

"You better behave or you'll draw your last breath rather quickly," he instructed cuffing my wrist roughly in front and pushed me ahead of him.

We stepped up to two large men whom I remember from the club as Goon #1 and #2. They nodded at him and let him pass through. We approached what seemed like a Mexican stand-off. Cardinelli's men on one side and someone whom I recognized as Wesley Stratton from the newspapers with a bunch of men that looked like hired thugs on the other along with a few faces that looked like TPD detectives.

"You're late, Rizik," Cardinelli sneered.

"I had to pick up a little gift for you, Joseph. My mother taught me to never show up to a party without a little gift," he shoved me towards him. "Remember this pretty little thing?"

"Mindy," he grinned.

"More like Misty. This little one has been snooping around you and your men trying to dig up dirt to help her friend Bounty Hunter friend, Alyssa, out of jail. I thought you'd like to figure out how to deal with her."

"Indeed," Cardinelli growled pulling me into him.

I felt a sharp sting across my cheek as I lost my balance and landed in the gravel. I looked up at Cardinelli as he was shaking his hand out. I spit at his feet despite the fact that I could already feel my cheekbone starting to swell up.

"I'll deal with you later. I don't have time for games. Let's get this deal done and over with," he barked at Stratton. "Show me the goods."

Stratton nodded his head at one of the men who furnished a metal suitcase and walked up to Cardinelli. He flipped it open and inside was a large capsule.

I felt like I was in the middle of a James Bond movie. I mean an arms deal? Who gets themselves into the middle of these things? Oh wait, that's right…my dear friend Alyssa. And because she was currently out of commission, she must've passed on her good luck to me.

"The U.S. Government is planning to build thousands of these smart missiles and we have the schematics for them. We have people that can go in and alter the plans leaving the ones they build useless while you have the originals. You pay half the money up front and the other half will be collected after the live demonstration. Do we have a deal Mr. Cardinelli?"

"You do know that Rizik's playing you, right?" I said smugly from the ground.

The men looked down at me as I maneuvered myself onto my feet.

"Did you ever stop to wonder why the cops showed up so quickly after Rizik was trying to get rid of Morelli? Weren't you guys meeting then as well? But then Alyssa had to come and foil his plans. The uniforms that showed up were too busy focusing on Alyssa and the death of a bad cop that they didn't even notice the arms deal going on. It got interrupted, right?"

"Shut up, bitch," Rizik said stepping up to me and attempted to butt me in the head with his gun. I stepped to the side as he fell forward.

Cardinelli grabbed my arm and growled in my ear, "I suggest you do what he says and shut your mouth."

I smiled, "Why, Joseph, is there something that you don't want your men to hear?" I stepped back, "I don't know how I didn't think about this sooner. Wow…This money is not just for Rizik, but it gives you a way out of daddy's grasps too, right." Damn, I should've been a detective.

"You don't know what you're talking about, whore," he slapped me across the face.

"Ooh, I believe I hit the nail right on the head," I smirked regaining my composure.

"Is this true?" Goon #1 spoke up drawing his gun.

"No! Why would you listen to this whore?" he shouted back angrily.

"Because, Joseph, so many things haven't been adding up lately," Goon #3 spoke up.

"Look do we have a deal or not? I don't have all night to sit here and listen to your family quarrel," Stratton spoke up.

"Yes," Joseph replied and motioned for a man to hand over a suitcase to Stratton.

Stratton inspected the contents and picked up a wad of bills and skimmed through it. "Good. I'll have my men contact you for the next meeting," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said anxiously. "You don't want to leave quite yet. You're just as much a part of this as Rizik and the Cardinelli's are Wesley. I mean do you really think I came alone?"

Stratton turned to me, "You know, Miss. I don't know about Cardinelli but if you were a woman within my company, you'd find yourself at the bottom of a hole right now."

"Oh those words just warm my heart, Stratton, considering that's exactly where Alyssa almost ended up because of you and your associate, Lupinski."

"Lupinski was an idiot. He was to pay off most of the women but he had no self-control."

"You said 'most,' Wesley."

"Because some of them needed to be shut up permanently."

"Oh ok, I get it now, you didn't kill Lupinski to save Alyssa's life, you just saw an opportunity to get rid of a problem and still come out the hero. Well, then that's pretty smart. But you know what, gentleman? I'm pretty smart too. Seriously, do you really think I came alone? And guess what else? We got your confessions on tape now," I smiled down at the hummingbird pin attached to my dress. "You can come out now, boys," I shouted out.

"Put your weapons down on the ground, your hands behind your head and get down on your knees," an officer called out over the megaphone.

A large spotlight flipped on blinding everyone in the area as the S.W.A.T. team entered and subdued everyone.

Bones caught up with me and removed my cuffs. He gently touched my swollen cheek.

"I'm fine," I swatted his hand away. "Go help the others," I walked away from him and caught up with Stratton as he was being hauled away. "Wait!" I called out to the cop. "Where's Ramirez?" I asked him angrily.

"How should I know?" he replied indignantly.

"Cut the crap. I know you have him hiding in the shadows as reassurance like the last time. Now where is he? Where's he keeping Alyssa?"

"Like you said, he's hiding in the shadows somewhere. Where exactly is beyond me. Hopefully he's teaching that meddling bitch a lesson or two," Stratton sneered.

I kneed him hard in the balls, "That's for Alyssa. If Ramirez does anything to her, next time I'll cut your dick off. Have fun in prison."

I looked around at the grounds. It was like a circus as the S.W.A.T. team, along with Rangeman, and the TPD, combing the area. I took off towards the lit up area of the shipyard hoping that at least if I started searching I'd run into clues.

I pulled out my gun from my thigh holster. What? I know how to dress myself. I don't need some stupid man in black to tell me what I need to carry with me for protection. I slowed down to listen for the direction a thumping sound was coming from.

I was sneaking up to a container when I heard the sound of whimpering coming from inside. I crept to the opening and peeked in. What I saw was something I wish I could unsee. Alyssa was restrained by chains that were bolted to the side of the container naked, bruised, and bloodied. Ramirez had his back turned to me naked as the day he was born grunting as if he was some sort of caveman with a whip in his hand.

I slid my hand up my thigh and pushed the button secured to my holster.

"Tell me you love me, Bitch!" he snarled as he cracked the whip against her flesh.

She let out the most heart-sickening cry.

He slammed the whip down and marched towards her grabbing her body and pulled it roughly towards him.

"Stop!" I shouted running into the container. I couldn't take it anymore. Screw waiting for backup and playing it safe. "Step away from her Ramirez or I'll put a bullet in your head."

He let his hand slip away from Alyssa's hips allowing her body to slam back against the wall. As he turned around I swear his eyes were glowing red.

He flashed me a feral grin, "Nice of you to join our fun, Misty Plum."

"Don't move, Ramirez — or I swear to the Gods — I'll end you."

An unruly laughter erupted in the container, "You, little woman, are going to end me? You don't have the guts to use that gun. Look at you, you're shaking like a little twig," he slowly moved towards me.

"I'm warning you," I replied coldly focusing on his every move.

"Ok then, Little Woman. I'm going to have some fun with you before I finish with the little bounty hunter."

'You won't get a chance to even lay a finger on me, Ramirez. You're surrounded. It's over."

He continued walking towards me, flashing his cocky grin, "Do you even know how to use a gun, little woman. You probably don't even have bullets in it like your friend, here."

"I'm not kidding. Stay back," I barked at him, holding my firm stance."

"Go on, I dare you to—"

_Pop. Pop._

"You fucking idiot. I warned you and then you dared me? What did you think this was? A movie?" I jeered.

I dropped the gun and ran towards Alyssa and grabbed her face, "Sweetie, I'm here. Are you ok? Please say something," I cried.

"It's about time," she croaked out.

I smiled, hugging her carefully, "Fuck you, I had a date."

"Figures," she grumbled.

"You think just because you landed your ass in jail and then ended up getting kidnapped by a psychotic rapist that I would let you cut into my social life. Sheesh," I smirked at her trying to figure out a way to get her out of her restraints.

I heard someone clamor into to the unit I grabbed for the whip on the ground and spun to see the intruder when I laid eyes on Bones.

"Help me get her down!" I shouted out to him.

He rushed over and picked the locks on the chains and helped me lower her down to the ground.

"Give me your jacket," I ordered him.

He took off his jacket and I draped it over her. Her breathing was ragged. We heard some rustling coming from outside.

"They're over here. The area is secured," Bones shouted out. "Ramirez is down."

"Babe."

I heard Ranger's voice call out as he approached. He quickly scooped Alyssa out of my arms and held her up to him.

"Whatever happened here, I promise I didn't do it," she coughed out.

Ranger kissed her head, "Babe. Let's get you home."

"No hospitals," she croaked.

"Alyssa, you're badly injured. I know you hate hospitals but you have to go to one. Please for me," I begged her.

"No hospitals. I want Bobby - only Bobby. Promise me…" she drifted off to sleep.

"Boss," Bobby approached.

"Take her back to Rangeman," Ranger instructed. "I'll deal with the cops."

Bobby nodded and took Alyssa into his arms and carefully moved her out of the unit.

Ranger helped me to my feet, "She's lucky she has a friend like you."

"Ditto for you. Sorry I blamed you earlier. My emotions aren't usually that out of control. I usually leave that to Alyssa."

He nodded his head as if to say he understood. He looked down at Ramirez's body as the Medical Examiner flipped over his body. "Your handy work?"

I nodded. My little pea-shooter only holds two bullets and two bullets is all that I needed.

"Deceased has a clean shot in the head and in the crotch. Shot to his head killed him instantly," the M.E. reported to the officer hovering over him.

"Nice job," Ranger nodded with approvement.

"Was the crotch really necessary?" Eddie asked as he approached us.

"Death wasn't instant – I shot him in the crotch first. I had to make him suffer – if only for a second – before I ended his rancid life," I smiled.

"I'm not hearing this. I'm a cop."

"Well, then Officer Gazzara, it was self-defense. I just fired the gun two times and hoped that it would hit him," I answered innocently.

He threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl."

"Thank god this is finally over," I sighed in relief.

"Ever thought of joining the force," Eddie asked as he walked me out.

I shook my head, "This is too much excitement for me. Plus, I don't think any amount of concealer is going to help cover this sucker up," I pointed at my new shiner. "That was fun and all but I think I'd rather spend my days playing with lingerie."

I locked eyes with Bones from across the way as I sat down at the ambulance and let the medics examine me.

Hopefully everything can start getting back to normal. I was ready to resume my old life.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Ever thought of joining the force," Eddie asked as he walked me out. _

_I shook my head, "This is too much excitement for me. Plus, I don't think any amount of concealer is going to help cover this sucker up," I pointed at my new shiner. "That was fun and all but I think I'd rather spend my days playing with lingerie."_

_I locked eyes with Bones from across the way as I sat down at the ambulance and let the medics examine me. _

_Hopefully everything can start getting back to normal. I was ready to resume my old life._

* * *

**CHAPTER 35**

I spent the last couple of days living and working out of the Rangeman apartment on the fourth floor. Now before you start jumping to conclusions, Ranger offered one of the empty apartments to me so that I could stay close to Alyssa during her recovery. I handled all of my reports and conferences remotely and rescheduled all of my face-to-face meetings for the following week.

Apparently Ranger was trying to succumb to her wishes to stay out of the hospital. Thank goodness that her injuries were mostly superficial. But due to malnutrition and injuries they kept her heavily sedated so that her body had time to heal with as little pain as possible.

Ranger had Bobby perform a rape kit on her and thankfully the results came out negative.

"Where am I?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Rangeman," I replied holding her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a bus and then it backed up onto me and then all of the passengers were unloading and used me as their stepping stool."

"That's quite the description, Bomber," Bobby spoke up and began taking her vitals. "Welcome back to the land of the living," he kissed her forehead.

"Babe," Ranger called out as he drifted into the room. This guy moves like a cat. One minute he's not there and then instantly he is.

"Ranger," she said quietly.

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You know that man admitted that he loves you, right?" I stepped back and gave her a quick wink.

She gave me a look of bewilderment.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner."

"You're not my keeper."

"But I should've kept you safe—"

She placed her finger to his lips, "—you were there for me and that's what matters. And I'm safe now. Ramirez is…"

"…dead," I chimed in.

"Rizik…" she murmered.

"…behind bars," I continued.

"And Joe…"

"…is still in a coma," Ranger said softly.

"But there's still hope," she said firmly placing her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for not giving up on me and saving me. All of you," she said looking directly into my eyes.

"Babe," Ranger held her tightly to his chest. Maybe I was wrong…maybe the doltz _is_ truly in love with her.

"Where's Lester?" she asked pulling away from Ranger. "Why isn't he here trying to grope me? Am I hideous now or something?"

"You're as gorgeous as always, Beautiful," Lester popped into the room and took her into his arms. "Don't ever do that to me again. The first time sucked, the second time broke my heart, the third time nearly killed me," he said referring to the last three times she was in the grips of death with Ramirez.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore now do we? Now that Misty's made sure that he's six feet under," Les smiled looking over at me. "Rangeman should hire her," he jabbed at Ranger.

"Misty, you killed Ramirez?" she choked out looking at me with panicked eyes.

I nodded, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"He's no longer your problem or anyone else's for that matter. As for the job at Rangeman, as wonderful as that sounds, boys, you wouldn't be able to handle me," I answered before anyone else could jump in.

"I need to be with, Joe," she said softly.

"You know he's in the hospital right?" Bobby reasoned with her.

She nodded, "For someone I care about, I'll suffer being in the hospital."

"But not when you're on your last leg?" Bobby asked with a slight hint of amusement.

"Why would I need a hospital when I have my very own medic to watch after me," she joked.

"I'm forever yours, Bomber," he kissed her cheek.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We all quietly entered Morelli's room, Alyssa, Bobby, Ranger, Bones, Lester and I sat for a couple of hours just listening to the steady hum of the machines hooked up to him.

About an hour after our arrival, Mooch showed up. We made eye contact. He gave me a weak smile and within seconds a bubbly little boy bounded into the room behind him along with his demure wife, Angie. Mooch's son jumped up into the bed and poked Morelli in the face.

"Sweetheart, you should leave Uncle Joey alone," Angie grabbed the little ball of energy and placed him on the floor.

"Mommy, Uncle Joey's been sleeping for too long. He needs to wake up now. He promised he'd take me to the toy store if I took good care of Bob," he whined.

"Come on, baby. Let's let daddy visit with Uncle Joey and we'll go get some ice cream in the cafeteria."

"Ok," he pouted and ran back to Morelli. He grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I love you, Uncle Joey. Wake up soon, ok?" and he trotted out of the room.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Mooch apologized. "He's just got a lot of energy. Any changes?"

"No, his vitals are stable but still no changes," I answered as I watched Alyssa sitting silently by his side with an empty void in her eyes.

Mooch nodded and placed his hand on Morelli's shoulder, "Hey man, do you know how lucky you are to have a woman go through hell and back for you. Your damned dog is eating up all of my furniture. You need to wake up and take him back before I sell him to the butcher. We all miss you, man."

He leaned down and kissed Alyssa on the top of the head, "You need anything at all. I'm here for you."

She clasped her hands around his and nodded.

"Mis?" he turned to me.

I avoided his gaze.

"You're an amazing person. Always have been and always will be. I hope one day we can put everything behind us and be able to pass each other in the streets and stop for a friendly conversation," he kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You better take care of her," he growled at Bones and left the room.

I slumped back into my seat. Bones squeezed my shoulder as if trying to lend me some of his strength. Maybe he's right, what happened between us was so long ago. And I absolutely love my life, and who knows if this is the life I'd have today if circumstances were different. I looked directly at Alyssa sitting patiently by Morelli's side stroking his hands. I wouldn't want to give up any of this for the world. Mooch and I did share some great times. I suppose I wouldn't hate the idea of catching up with him over a cup of coffee.

I relaxed and leaned up against Bones and continued to watch Alyssa. It was kind of peaceful. In fact, it was a bit odd watching her be fully conscious and voluntarily waiting patiently. That girl didn't do patience well, which is why she's always diving head first into a pool of trouble.

Suddenly Alyssa rose from her chair and stood next to Joe's bed and looked down at him.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE!" she shouted startling everyone in the room. "I killed a cop to save your sorry life, got thrown in jail, got beaten up in jail, kidnapped by Ramirez and came within seconds of being brutally raped and all you can do is lie there and not have anything to say for yourself?"

"Umm…Beautiful," Lester reached out for her slowly.

She yanked her arm back, "Wake up, asshole! I'm not done fighting with you yet. I got you a new damned toaster for your fucking toast and now it's a piece of scrap metal because you were running around trying to be some kind of hero! There are people waiting for you to get the fuck up, you selfish bastard. Your family needs you. Bob needs you. I need you! And I still need to know what the hell is going on with you and that blond bimbo," she cried.

"Cupcake, nothing's going on. I love you," he croaked out.

She threw herself into his arms. "You're an idiot," she sobbed.

"It's about time you woke the fuck up, Morelli. Nice of you to finally join the party too late…as always," I snickered reminding him of the lame ass job he did on my case a few months back of the hair-napper.

This crazed woman was running around whacking off random women's hair for the hair weave market. Yeah, it's as crazy as it sounds but it's oddly a real thing. I was unfortunately a victim and Morelli didn't take the case seriously so with Alyssa's help, I was able to solve the case for him. Lazy worthless Morelli.

"I've apologized for that already," Morelli groaned.

"Misty," Alyssa looked up at me with her pleading eyes.

"What? You can yell at him but I can't?"

She shot me a look.

"Fine. Fine," I raised my hands in defeat. "My bed is calling me anyway."

Alyssa rose from the bed and threw her arms around me. "Thank you for everything."

"I love you, Alys. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," she smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can't be thankful."

I gave her a quick squeeze and watched her go back to Morelli's side as the doctor and nurses checked his vitals.

"Give me a lift home?" I asked Lester.

He grinned and gave me a quick head nod, "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

You know, with my shiner and wildly unruly hair, I was feeling far from a lady. In fact, over the past few days, I think it would be safe to say that I played the role of knight in shining armor in this story.

"Let me drive, Santos, and I'll show you how much of a lady I really am," I grinned back at him.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in this chapter to those who are actually still reading. I've started losing momentum on this story and I've already skipped onto the next installment of this series. A couple of more chapters and I'm going to close this story out. Thanks for your patience and for those who are sticking it through with me and Alyssa/Misty! ~ Angie_

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Give me a lift home?" I asked Lester._

_He grinned and gave me a quick head nod, "Your chariot awaits, my lady."_

_You know, with my shiner and wildly unruly hair, I was feeling far from a lady. In fact, over the past few days, I think it would be safe to say that I played the role of knight in shining armor in this story._

"_Let me drive, Santos, and I'll show you how much of a lady I really am," I grinned back at him._

* * *

**CHAPTER 36**

The sliver of light flooded the room as the door cracked opened and a scrawny peanut of a man stepped into the doorframe.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he scowled out.

"Now is that any way for you to speak to you beloved cousin, dear Vinnie?" I smirked from behind his desk with my hands steepled.

"Get out. I heard they already put Rizik in jail and Alyssa's been cleared of all charges. So there's no need for you to harass me any longer," he spat out.

"Oh but I think there's some unfinished business we need to accomplish here. A little birdie, or should I say a rather large bat, informed me of a warning given to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I slammed my palms down on the desk ask I stood to glare at him, "I'm talking about the matter of how you almost had Alyssa killed because you agreed to bail out a psychopath with his heart set on taking her out!"

"That's not my fault. Her personal safety is none of my concern!" Vinnie growled, taking a couple of steps further into the office.

"That's not how I feel and Ranger seems to agree with me. He wants to make sure that you think next time you decide to make a business decision that is blatantly obvious to bring harm to your employees." I raised my hand up in a motioning fashion, "Boys, take him."

Two large men in black came out from the shadows on either side of Vinnie and subdued him.

One of the men jabbed a needle into his neck and we watched him slump to the ground. The other man in black grinned, flashing his pearly whites.

"Ranger says to let you lead this operation. What do you want us to do next, Boss?" Les grinned with great intent.

"Oh, I know exactly what to do," I smiled back at him wickedly. "Bobby, how long is that going to keep him knocked out?"

"Long enough for him to see the sunrise," he flashed me a toothy grin.

"Good, we got some work to do boys."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Slipping into my blue satin robe, I began toweling my hair when I heard a knock at the door. I padded to the door pissed off. I specifically told the doorman not to let anybody in this weekend. I didn't want to have to deal with anybody, and I definitely needed some recovery time before I started heading back into the office on Monday.

Yanking the door open, I got ready to give the person on the other side a piece of my mind. But to my surprise, I would've never imagined the person on the other side to be—

"—Bones," I rasped. "What are you doing here? I specifically told the doorman I didn't want any visitors for the rest of the week."

He was carrying a bottle of wine and a bag that smelled like Chinese takeout. He pushed past me and set everything down on the kitchen counter.

"Excuse me, but you're not welcome here. You can't just go barging into someone's home unannounced. And the whole ordeal is over; I no longer need a bodyguard."

"Thought could use someone to talk to," he started unpacking the food and putting it into dishes.

The nerve of this guy, walking into my house and making himself at home! "I have nothing to talk to you about," I huffed.

"Sure you do. You shot and killed someone. That's not something you just walk off."

"So I shot a guy. He was torturing my best friend. I did what I had to do."

"It was your first kill and that is something that will always live with you. Justified or not, it's something you have to carry with you for the rest of your life. The best way to handle it is to have someone to lean on and support you."

"And you think you're that person? No thanks. I'm fine. Look, I tend not to regret most of the decisions that I make, and I certainly won't go crying on your shoulder if that's what you are expecting. I have no remorse. Society is better off now that he's dead. I believe in the death penalty and I just helped the system move him through faster without all the messy trials."

"True. But you have a heart and those emotions will eventually catch up with you." He picked up a few strands of lo mein with his chopsticks, "Here try this. This place makes the best shrimp lo mein," he held it out in front of me and fed me.

I took the noodles in my mouth and chewed. I'm not a big foodie like Alyssa is but I had to admit those were really good.

He wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb. Who the hell is this man? One minute he's calling me a ditz, then acts all protective, then he turns down my advances, and now he wants to talk about my feelings like a gal pal?

"You should leave now or I'll call security and have you removed."

"Nope. That would be pretty difficult," he licked the tip of his finger, "considering Rangeman provides security for this building."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday. Lester was actually able to get them to sign a five-year contract. I mean, you still have your little old men as the door men, but Rangeman will be providing the extra security and monitoring activity from the control room."

My mouth fell open, "So now you guys can see when I come and go, if I call the emergency number, you guys will show up, every time I have a date, you'll see whom I'm bringing home. This is outrageous!"

"Well, I'll make sure that you won't be bringing home any random dates and certainly no more surprise visitors at your door."

"You can't interfere with my life!" I shoved him in the chest.

"Sure I can," he stepped forward and placed his massive hand on my face wrapping his fingers around the back of my head.

"And pray tell, what makes you king of my dating life?"

"Because you'll only be seeing me," he pulled me into a deep kiss.

My body instinctively arched into him as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me in. My arms snaked up his chest and around his neck.

I pulled away from the mind-melding kiss, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked gently nipping at my earlobe.

"I made a promise to Alyssa, no Merry Men in my balanced diet," I breathed hard throwing my head back as his lips trailed down my neck to my chest.

"I'm going to ignore the _Merry Men_ comment. I believe your friend just doesn't want you creating any unnecessary drama with her colleagues. I can guarantee that there will be no drama."

"You can't guarantee something like that," my voice hitched at the end of the statement as my robe slid open and he took my breast in his mouth.

"I can because there will be no rivalry. I'll be the only Rangeman in your bed. In fact, I'll be the only man in your bed from here on out besides I already asked for her blessing and she gave it to me," he murmured circling his tongue around my nipple.

"Ha!" I laughed pushing him back and adjusting my robe. "You're pretty cocky. I don't do relationships, Hon. You're barking up the wrong tree."

I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder fireman style and tossed me onto the bed. He ripped off his shirt exposing his perfectly toned body and began unbuckling his pants.

He slid on top of me, "I can show you just how cocky I am. But I've made a decision for the both of us. I want more and I've decided you're going to give me more."

He pressed his impressive manhood against my thigh. My body buckled under his touch as I sank my nails into his back in excitement and slight anger.

"Hon, nobody makes decisions for Misty Plum. Not my family, not my friends and especially not you. Nobody's the boss of me."

"I'm not making a decision that you haven't already made but can't admit to yourself," his hands roamed up the length of my body.

"And what makes you think I that want you?"

"Your body."

"My body is a traitor."

He grinned at me, "Misty Plum, I'm going to rock your world, and anything that 'might' come after me won't ever be enough."

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't just say that," I broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "Seriously? You had to go that corny?"

"Admit it. As corny as it sounds, you're falling for it," I kissed my lips gently.

I bit down on my lip, "Maybe I found it slightly amusing."

"Blondie, you're a tough egg to crack. Good thing I like challenges."

"Well, now that Alyssa's taking back over in the adventures department, I guess my life will start to feel a little mundane and boring. So I guess it won't hurt for me to try a little something different," I placed my hand on his chest and wrapped my legs around his torso giving him a hard shove and spun him onto his back.

My hair cascaded around my face as I hovered over his. "But, hon, I don't do missionary. Misty Plum doesn't do submission."

"Well, have to see about that, now won't we?" he grinned up at me placing his hands around my waist. "I can give you a false sense of control if that makes you feel better," he pressed my bottom down hard over his erection rubbing my clit vigorously over the length of his shaft.

Damn…could it be possible that I've just met my match?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

I rolled over and reached for my phone on the nightstand as a pair of arms pulled me back into a rock hard, warm body.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile as I pressed my head back into Bones' chest.

"Can you explain to me how in the world Vinnie ended up being found in the middle of the duck pond at Westfield Park, tied to a post, stark naked with a sign saying, _'I fucked a duck' _this morning?" Alyssa's voice squealed over the phone.

"Really?" I feigned surprise. "I guess it was about time he had it coming to him."

"Uh huh," she replied unconvinced. "Anyways. Hope you're enjoying your evening with Bones."

"Oh I sure am. I'm happy to give you a play by play," I said with a growing grin.

"Thanks but no thanks. Bye, Mis."

_Click._

Bones rolled me onto my back and brushed my hair from my face, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing — just a little justice Misty Plum style. Let's just say, you should learn never to mess with me or my friends," I grabbed his head and pulled his lips into mine.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: **__I'm so sorry to those who have been reading. I don't know why I've abandoned this story! But last chapter was the end of Misty Plum's point of view and we're back to Alyssa. I hope that you enjoyed Misty's view of the whole situation. This is the final chapter of this installment and I have started the next one already. It will be holiday driven and a light happy one and for all of you Ranger fans. I finally promise you some yummy Ranger debut for those who have been waiting oh so patiently and willing to stick out the frustration. =) _

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Can you explain to me how in the world Vinnie ended up being found in the middle of the duck pond at Westfield Park, tied to a post, stark naked with a sign saying, 'I fucked a duck' this morning?" Alyssa's voice squealed over the phone._

_ "Really?" I feigned surprise. "I guess it was about time he had it coming to him."_

_ "Uh huh," she replied unconvinced. "Anyways. Hope you're enjoying your evening with Bones."_

_ "Oh I sure am. I'm happy to give you a play by play," I said with a growing grin._

_ "Thanks but no thanks. Bye, Mis."_

_ Click._

_ Bones rolled me onto my back and brushed my hair from my face, "What was that about?"_

_ "Oh nothing __—__ just a little justice Misty Plum style. Let's just say, you should learn never to mess with me or my friends," I grabbed his head and pulled his lips into mine._

* * *

**CHAPTER 37 - **_Alyssa's POV_

I stared down at the last slice of pizza sitting in the box on the coffee table and darted my eyes over at Joe sitting next to me who was taking another pull of his beer. His eyes were totally focused on the game. If I moved quietly enough, he probably wouldn't notice me snagging the remaining slice, right? My body slowly gravitated towards the pizza box when a hand clamped down on my arm.

"I don't think so, Cupcake," Joe threatened.

"You had six slices already!" I cried. "I had five. That slice is mine! It's only fair."

"You are such a little liar! The minute I set the box down you inhaled two slices. It was clear that you already ate six by the time I caught up with you. Speaking of fairness…why are you trying to cheat a man who just came out of a coma?"

"Don't play the victim card with me, Joseph Morelli! I went to jail for almost a week for you! And may I remind you of how I was beaten brutally by my cellmate and then kidnapped and beaten once more! I have two cracked ribs!"

"Cupcake, you wouldn't have been in that situation if you had a different job."

"Oh, don't you dare start with the job thing. If it wasn't for this job, you would've been beaten to a bloody pulp and left for dead and then blamed for crimes you didn't commit. Think of your family and what their last memories of you would have been. I saved your stinking life!"

"You're right. That you did. And I will forever be in your debt," he grinned back at me.

"Damn skippy you are," I huffed sitting back and crossing my arms. "I'm not even hungry anymore. You can have the stupid pizza."

"Suit yourself," he reached over.

"Wait! I changed my mind, you don't deserve it!" I pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Uh uh. You said you weren't hungry anymore, it's mine," he reached back out.

We both started screeching like a bunch of wild chimpanzees grabbing at the last slice of pizza. Well, at least we know that a coma, a few bruises and cracked ribs doesn't change a single thing in our relationship. We're both as fiery and hot headed as ever. My fingers were inches from the motherland when a ball of orange fury popped up and snagged the slice and swallowed it whole.

"BOB!" Joe and I shouted and collapsed back onto the couch.

Bob sat staring at us, smiling with his tail whipping back and forth happily.

Joe burst out laughing. He pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Cupcake."

"You owe me another pizza," I answered indignantly snuggling into his chest.

It's been about a week since Joe was released from the hospital, and all charges against me were dropped. Rizik and a handful of his men were arrested for the act of terrorism. It turned out that Joe was contracted by the FBI to go undercover with the Cardinelli's for their involvement in selling illegal firearms to the terrorists.

Rizik and Joseph Cardinelli schemed to split the money from the deal and letting Tony Banana's cartel take the fall along with Stratton. Joseph hated his father's constant belittlement of him and found his way out of the family business by double-crossing his own father. Stratton for years was trading off government intel to various local mobs from plugging into the various agencies his company built through the secret tunnels. The Federal Government contracted Rangeman to help clean up Stratton's mess and go after those involved with Stratton over the past decade.

Stratton kept his dealings local to stay out of the Federal radar, leaving the spotlight on the mobs. The Mobs bought from Stratton, and in turn, they made the deals overseas. Terri Gillman provided the cover for Joe in return for immunity for her family's involvement with Stratton.

Our involvement with one of the largest terrorist take-downs the investigation against Joe was closed. Turned out Joe had dated Mancini before meeting me and broke things off with her. Some people just don't take being dumped very well. She requested a transfer which was granted.

There are no words for what Misty did for me in my time of need and killing a man on top of it all. Her love and loyalty as a friend will never cease to amaze me. But her statement to me about Ranger admitting his love for me left me bewildered. She's always been really blunt and straight up with me but every time I try to ask her about that statement, she just grins at me like a Cheshire cat and tells me I have to figure it out for myself.

But how could I figure things out? Once Joe came out of his coma Ranger disappeared into the wind, telling me he'd be gone for a few weeks. I didn't have enough time to ask questions or even utter a single word. He kissed me gently and disappeared. I'll have to learn that trick someday. It may come in handy.

As for Misty, love has got her changed in all sorts of ways. I was happy for her and Bones. Who knew there was someone out there that had the ability to reel in Misty Plum? Don't get me wrong, she's still the same old Misty and that's what's so great about Bones. He's supportive of her and her wild ways but has her tamed at the same time.

"I'll give you something much more satisfying than a simple slice of pizza," Joe said huskily breaking through my thoughts.

I moved out of his embrace and looked over at him with disdain. "Don't you even dare, Mister! You just got out of a coma and I have TWO — count that TWO — cracked ribs. I don't want your boys anywhere near me. You shouldn't be exerting your energy."

He wagged his eyebrows and licked his lips, "Cupcake, use your imagination a little."

I scrunched my nose. "Oh boy," I breathed out as he grabbed my legs and pulled them towards him causing me to lie on my back.

I immediate began panicking as I frantically kicked him away trying to ignore the piercing pain shooting up my spine. I stared into the eyes of pure evil looking back at me. No longer looking into the soft brown eyes of Joe, tears clouded my eyes and suddenly I was in a cold large metal container.

After Ramirez grabbed me from the Courthouse, I passed out from the pain of being juggled around with my cracked ribs from my prison fight it was too much for me to bare.

I woke up in the cold damp container chained down naked in the dark. Ramirez must've left me there for what felt like hours in pure utter silence and darkness until he was ready to come back and collect me. That was when the nightmare began. He slapped me around and touched me with his disgusting calloused hands. Going through what I did the past few days, not just with the first night fight with my cellmate but attempting to dodge blows in the courtyard, cafeteria, and bathroom left me pretty stoic. His blows barely fazed me as I was already feeling as if I was no longer inside of my own body. I felt numb.

My apathetic response was less than desired by Ramirez, so that's when he furnished the whip. It broke through the skin at my collarbone, which Bobby informed me sadly would develop a whelp there that may never fully heal. It's not like I was going to be entering any beauty pageants anytime soon. I'll just add it to my job collection of battle scars. Now it complements the ugly scar on my stomach from where Ramirez sliced me open the first time he caught me. Because the stitches tore so many times, the scarring was inevitable.

I felt like my time was up after the first blow. The hours I was left alone, I tried with all of my might to break free of my restraints, I yelled and screamed, beat my head against the wall, but there was nothing I could do. And even if there was hope for Ranger to find me, I remember how many shipping containers there were at the shipyard. There were too many to search through. The odds of anybody finding the one I was held captive in would be a miracle. But to my surprise my miracle came by the name of "Misty Plum," my savior.

"Cupcake," Joe shouted shaking me back to the present.

"Joe?" I blinked a few times as his face came back into focus.

"Fuck," he cursed. "Your eyes glazed over and you started crying out, flailing your arms and legs about—" he stopped mid-sentence and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I should've known better than to play that rough with you."

"It's not your fault," I said gently.

"It feels like it is. I should've been there to protect you but instead I was asleep. He should've never laid a hand on you," he growled softly in my ear.

"I-I'm just not ready for that kind of intimacy yet, Joe," I paused, "I'm really sorry."

"Cupcake, you don't have to be sorry. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with. I understand. I just want to be there for you. We'll get through this together, ok?" he tilted my chin up and gazed into my eyes.

I nodded.

"I'd do anything for you. Even break my bank and buy you another pizza," he smiled tenderly down at me and laid a soft kiss on my lips.

"I do like pizza," I replied.

"Yeah, well, if you liked me as much as you like pizza, I'd be one lucky man."

"Oh so you don't find yourself to be lucky already?"

"Well…" he sat back pretending to think.

I socked him in the arm.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest and held onto me. "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

I smiled into his chest. Even through the darkest of moments, Joe was always able to plant a smile on my face. I'm glad that I have luck on my side. The cast of characters who've entered my life, I count myself to be the luckiest girl in the world.

**The End**

* * *

_I know I know...you don't like Joe. But I promise you more Ranger in the next. _

_I hope that you'll join me for Alyssa's next installment which will appropriately be holiday themed called, "Ring-a-Ding-Ding!" Have a wonderful weekend!_


End file.
